


A surprise not that bad

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Time Travel, not original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Children who look like Harry but also like Malfoy, it does not go unnoticed. Especially for Hermione. Children with blond hair and green eyes, it does not go unnoticed as well. Between going to the library and to Dumbledore for Hermione and misunderstanding for all the others, this beginning of the sixth year seemed very strange.





	1. Strange people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so that's a new story, again. Something really not original with children coming from the future, ahah. I have already 23 chapters that are written so I'll post a next chapter quickly. I hope you enjoy :)

Harry fell down on his bed without any gracefulness. His day had been exhausted. He crossed his arms behind his head and sinked into his memories of the day, hoping to figure out what the fuck had happened all day long. He thought about the morning potion class first.

 

Flashback

 

Harry looked away as the Professor Snape stood in front of him, blocking his view. He prepared himself to receive a sharp remark from the adult but the sound of someone knocking at the class’ door saved him. The professor sighed in exasperation, the savior saved, that was comical.

“I don’t forget you, don’t worry” He said with a wicked grin before turning away. However, he didn’t have the time to reach the door, the blond boy behind it opened it. Actually, they were four young boy and they were roughly 15 years old. Two of them were blond and probably twins. The two others were brunettes. One of the blond smiled brightly at the Professor.

“Hey Uncle Sev! How are…” He had looked at Harry while he had talked and now his green eyes were wide open, his mouth as well.

“Did you never saw the savior, young man?” Snape asked meanly. The boy didn’t answer right away and his friends were looking just like him. The first to recover was the second blond, even if Harry wasn’t really sure because of their similarity. He swallowed loudly.

“Yes, and that’s the problem actually” The second blond one said as he was looking with slightly panicked eyes at Harry.

“Oh, fuck!” One of the brunettes, who was staring at Ron looking surprised, swore.

“We’ll come back” They all said together before running away as fast as they could.

 

End flashback

 

Harry didn’t have the time to think about it more, Ron was waiting for him to go down to eat. They went down and came to Hermione who was talking with Ginny. They were blushing and giggling so Harry assumed they were talking about love or something. They recover quickly when they saw them and they all go to the Great Hall. They were walking slowly in a corridor when they heard footsteps, like people running. They looked around them, searching for the origin of the sound. Then, two little boys stopped in front of them. Three little girls came just after them. One of them, a redhead with blue eyes was jumping, looking victorious until she looked up at the four tallest. She stared at Harry first and then she looked at the other three. Then, she finally ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around his legs. Harry was very surprised, this little girl not more than five years old seemed to know him well, but for him, apart from his hair and eyes, which corresponded in every way to those of the Weasley family, he had no idea who she could be. One of the two little boys, a gray-eyed blonde who, astonishingly, reminded him of Malfoy, moved closer to Harry as well. He had a sulky pout on his face. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and tried to pull her back.

“Irina! Let him go, he's my daddy… So it’s not you who should be hugged” Harry opened his mouth wide and his eyes widened, as did his three friends.

“Your what?” Hermione wondered.

“My daddy” The child replied, looking at Hermione like she was stupid.

“But you don’t look like him at all! And Harry would know if he had kids” Ron said.

The little boy's eyes widened and he suddenly burst into tears. Everyone remained frozen in front of the crying child, absolutely not knowing what to do. He cried louder and louder, making students turning in the corridor. He would have kept crying for a while if the blond girl, who was now in front of them, had not arrived. She was a blonde girl of fifteen or sixteen years old, according to Harry's deductions. She had the little one in her arms, who was slowly calming down. She then gave them a small smile before disappearing at the corner of the corridor. They finally arrived in front of the Great Hall. They came to their seats at the Gryffindor table, but as Harry lifted his leg to the other side of the bench, he was shoved by a Gryffindor who seemed to be in third year. He nearly fell but caught himself on Ron's shoulder. The boy wanted to continue on his way but an icy voice sounded throughout the great hall.

“Emett!” The person concerned turned quickly, furiously. He glared at the blond girl Harry had met earlier.

“What?” Emett said, angrily.

“First, you talk to me otherwise, and secondly, excuse you” 

They glared at each other for a moment before the youngest turned to Harry and apologized reluctantly. Harry gave him a smile for acceptance. The boy turned around and went to sit further away. Harry also smiled at the girl to thank her and he finally sat down with his friends. He picked up some food and started eating but stopped after a few seconds. He could almost hear the wheels working in Hermione's head. He raised his head to her and swallowed his food. 

“Hermione?” She raised her head and, understanding his question, opened her mouth, ready to explain.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that there are kids we don’t know?”

“What children? We know everyone, Mione” Ron interjected.

“No, there are ten children that we don’t know. Look, there are those five children there that we met earlier. Then there are the two blondes with their two brunettes friends. Then the blonde girl and probably her brother who shoved you”

“Yes, you're right, but what do you want to mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, that's not normal. We've never seen children under eleven years old here, one of them said you were his father, and this boy who shoved you looked just like you, Harry. Don’t you think it's a little strange?”

“Congratulations Granger, did you understand that on your own?”

“What do you want Malfoy?” Ron asked angrily.

“I didn’t talk to you, Weasley, I don’t talk to the traitor” Malfoy answered. Ron looked upset and Malfoy sat between Harry and Ginny, pushing the redhead unceremoniously. They all gave him surprised looks, not understanding why Draco Malfoy was sitting at their table. They remained silent before Malfoy decided to explain himself.

“One of the five kids over there called me daddy," He said, pointing to the five little ones in a corner. This announcement began to raise some doubts in Hermione's mind.

“Which?” Malfoy almost didn’t answer, but, thinking about it, she was pretty smart and could quite easily understand what the problem was.

“The blond one” Ron and Harry snickered, the hair color of Malfoy's potential son was not really surprising. Hermione's doubts increased. That little blond boy had called Harry as well as Malfoy daddy. Either this little boy had confused them, which greatly surprised Hermione, or he called everyone Daddy. She thinks about it more intensely, and then finally decides that the problem wasn’t there. The problem was that no one seemed to think it was strange that children coming out of nowhere looked a lot like them and called them daddy. When she came back to reality, the tone had gone up between the three boys, especially between Ron and Malfoy. Harry seemed to be content to listen to them with an amused or even a fond air. She sighed and decided to stop them.

“Shut up!” They all turned to look at her, looking surprised.

“Instead of bickering about your family's purity of blood, think about more important things.” Malfoy seemed to go off in his thoughts, looking for what was so important to make Hermione react as much. He seemed to find it.

“It's probably nothing Granger, no need to worry about that.” With these unpleasant words, he got up and left the hall.

“Can anyone explain to me why this moron was sitting with us?” Ron asked, visibly angry. Only two pairs of lost eyes answered him. Hermione sighed, her problem still in her mind. Then, without warning, she got up hurriedly and ran away from the Great Hall. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

“Library?” Ron asked.

“Nah, Dumbledore”


	2. Children and Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter. I apologize if there's any mistakes left since English isn't my mother language and I don't have a Beta.  
> Enjoy :)

When Hermione returned to the common room, she found them playing wizard’s chess. Ron was unbeatable and Harry was beginning to despair, so when he saw her coming through the door, he didn’t miss this opportunity. He jumped to his feet and ran to Hermione, quickly imitated by Ron. That made Hermione laugh, but she refused to tell them anything yet. She stepped forward and sat on one of the chairs, the two boys around her. She threw a bubble of silence of her invention so that nobody hears their conversation.

“I had gone to see Dumbledore” At these words, the boys looked at each other, amused. “I asked him if he had noticed those students we don’t know and especially these five children" The boys nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“He said he’d noticed them and that they came to see him too. But he didn’t want to tell me more information. He’ll summon us when he knows more" No sooner had she finished speaking than heavy and fast steps came near. She removed their bubble of silence, so that they could understand where all the noise came from. They turned to the common room door and saw one of the blond boys who knocked on the potion class door this morning. He was with one of his brown friends. As they passed the door, they clapped their hands, seeming to be victorious over something that the three of them didn’t know. Harry was seized with a surge of madness and had the idea to go talk to them. Hermione tried to hold him back, but he walked to them without difficulty and stopped them before they could go further into the room. They looked panicky as they saw the three Gryffindors coming towards them. They tried to run away from the room but Hermione intervened.

“Calm down, we just want to talk to you” She calmed them with a reassuring smile. They didn’t recoil, but didn’t seem very reassured for all that. Harry reached out to them.

“Hi, I’m-”

“We know who you are” The blond boy said in a voice so cold that Harry felt like he was in front of Malfoy. He grabbed Harry's hand with a slight smile. His brunette friend was watching the scene, a bored look on his face. So Ron handed him his hand, which he grasped firmly. Hermione, who was not participating in the exchange, cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the four boys on her.

“Oh sorry, Mione” The blond boy exclaimed, hugging Hermione tightly. They all stared at each other except the brunette boy who seemed to be used to this kind of scene. Hermione pulled back sharply, and stared at the two boys in surprise.

“Who are you exactly?” Ron asked them roughly. The two concerned looked at each other and appeared to have a silent conversation for a few seconds.

“My name is Nathaniel” The blond began “And he's Jordan” He finished, pointing to his friend. Hermione nodded and seemed to think of something that no one else could think of. When she returned to her, the four boys were waiting patiently for her to come out of her thoughts. She gave them a small smile, especially to the brunette one that reminded her of someone, but she didn’t remember who.

“If I'm not mistaken, you weren’t here before?” She asked. 

The blonde glanced at his friend, and he understood that it would be his turn to speak. 

“Er ... yes, actually” Hermione nodded silently, the cogs in her mind seeming to activate.

“What if we sit down?” Ron offered, he seemed to be bored to listen to them speaking. Harry and Hermione both sat on a couch, while the two boys sat on either side of Ron on the opposite couch. Hermione was still staring at them, which was starting to scare them a bit.

“Without being indiscreet, where are you from?” The two boys stared at each other behind Ron's back, seeming to have a new conversation at a glance.

“We cannot tell you” The blonde, Nathaniel, said. Hermione gave him a slight smile, as if to say ‘It doesn’t matter’. A soothing silence settled between them and Ron leaned against the couch. The silence lingered for a moment, then Hermione broke it.

“But yes! It was evident!” Her sudden intervention made Ron jump to Harry's side. The two young men were thus able to get closer as discreetly and subtly as possible.

“What's obvious, Mione?” Harry asked.

“His eyes! They’re the same as Ron’s!” While saying that, she had moved closer to Jordan and now had his face a few inches from the man's. He was petrified and seemed to panic slightly. At the sight of Hermione getting dangerously close to Jordan, the blond passed one of his arms around his shoulders. Harry smiled when he saw him do it, which he quickly hid. Hermione took her place again and still stared at the two boys, but Nathaniel was slightly more detailed this time. Jordan grabbed the blonde's knee and slowly moved his hand up and down his thigh. Harry repressed another smile in front of this show of affection. He didn’t know who these two boys were but he found them adorable. He envied them too, for a reason he didn’t know. Hermione got up suddenly and walked away from them in a few steps, she was obviously thinking. 

“What can you tell us?” Harry asked after clearing his throat. Jordan leaned over his friend's ear and seemed to offer him ideas. Nathaniel answered yes or no and chuckled tenderly from time to time. Ron seemed to be bored by Harry's side, while harry stared at what appeared to be a couple. Hermione turned the attention to herself when she ran like a fury towards the exit of the common room. 

“Do you think she understood something and went to see Dumbledore again?” Ron asked Harry. 

“No doubt about it” He answered, in concert with Nathaniel. They both looked at each other laughing and then the blond turned his gaze to his brunette friend and one of their conversations took place again.

“We found what we could tell you” Jordan said. Ron looked interested in the conversation again.”But it’d be easier if you asked questions” Ron looked down, already searching.

“I have one!” Harry exclaimed. The two boys laughed at his eagerness. 

“You’re together, right?” Nathaniel's cheeks turned red while a smug smile played on Jordan's lips. Their eyes met and Harry drew his own conclusion as he did not expect any response from them. He glanced at Ron, who seemed to be split between shock and disgust. He also felt disgust, but towards his friend. Time passed slowly, Harry and Ron waiting patiently for the conversation to resume. Their long wait came to an end when the door swung open, letting in the boy who had shoved Harry into the hall. He went to them angrily and sat down without any delicacy beside Nathaniel. He huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at what was in front of him, in this case, the armrest of the sofa where Harry and Ron were. 

“Yes?” Nathaniel asked him. The newcomer stamped his foot on the ground before answering 

“He’s not here. We don’t know why we‘re here, or how we got here, and he’s not here!” He got angry over these last words, seeming to be slightly irritated. Nathaniel wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him against him. 

“We're here, little brother” He told him, ruffling his hair. Harry, who watched without saying anything, began to watch the three boys in front of him more closely. He started with Jordan, he had brown hair and, on reflection, he realized that indeed he had the same blue eyes as some of the Weasleys. As he detailed his eyes, he saw the tender look he gave to Nathaniel and his brother. He turned his gaze on the blonde. His hair was cut short and a few locks fell back before his green eyes. When he looked at his eyes, Harry took a slight step back. He had the impression to look at his own eyes in a mirror. The surprise passed, he looked to the youngest and once again, he thought he had a mirror in front of him. He had hair similar to Harry's. His green eyes proved that the two young men were indeed brothers. Their parents had to be different because of their hair color, Harry thought. Harry came out of his thoughts when Hermione sat down next to him, looking even more pensive and lost than when she went away. She remained silent even though the five boys were staring at her, waiting for her to speak. 

“By the way, this is Emett, he's my little brother" Nathaniel told them, remembering that his brother had not been introduced. Hermione did not give anyone time to answer anything.

“I exposed my observations to Dumbledore, but he didn’t want to tell me more” They were frowning now, not seeing what she was meaning 

“What observations?” Jordan asked.

“Well, my observations about you” They all gave her bored looks, waiting for more explanations from her.

“Ok, but what are these observations?” Nathaniel, who was more than fed up with it to get answers, finally asked.

“For starters, there are the three of you and eight other kids coming out of nowhere. Nobody knows you, and you look like some of us" She paused in her speech, looking for the rest and leaving time for others to assimilate her first words. Everyone was deep in thought, thinking about what she’d just said.

“Looking like us? What do you mean by that?” Ron asked.

“I mean- you know what, I'll give you examples, it'll be easier” She thought for a moment, making a mental list of all her ideas.

“Look at Emett, he has Harry's hair and his eyes too” Ron looked more closely at Emett and admitted that indeed he looked exactly like Harry. His eyes were exactly the same, it was almost scary. 

“Then look at Nathaniel, his eyes are as green as Harry's and his hair just as blond as Malfoy's” Ron turned his head to Hermione.

“Why?” Ron asked again. Nathaniel and Jordan stared at each other, anxious, and Hermione sighed.

“This is one of the things I haven’t understood yet. As well as their identities” Harry looked at her.

“We already know their identities, Mione” 

“What we know is their first names and that some of them look like you, Harry. But we don’t know the rest”

“Like what?” Ron asked.  
“Like why they look like Harry, why and how did they get there and other things like the little boy who called Harry Daddy”

“Malfoy also said he called him daddy!” Harry intervened. Hermione send a jaded look at Harry. Obviously a child who called Harry and Malfoy daddy, it didn’t shock anyone. It was incredible anyway. Then she was extremely relieved when one of the pictures informed them that they were all summoned by Dumbledore.

“We'll finally know more about this” Hermione announced happily. 

She stood up and took a quick step towards the exit of the common room, glad that Dumbledore finally wanted to say more. The five others get up and left in silence. When they arrived in front of the Headmaster’s office, Harry saw Malfoy, who was having a conversation with Zabini. The blonde suddenly burst into a straightforward laugh that caught Harry's attention as he stared at the face of his not-so-enemy. He did not hear Ron bitching against the two Slytherins. Malfoy looked up while laughing and his eyes fell into Harry's. Harry was very surprised that the blond doesn’t replace his ice mask immediately, but continued to smile with all his teeth. His smile slowly diminished but did not disappear completely and strangely, both of them were unable to break the eye contact. At least until the gargoyle turned on itself and they all turned their eyes in its direction. It was Hermione who decided to move first and everyone else followed his movement. Dumbledore opened the door to them with a wand motion and welcomed them into his office where the rest of the children that no one knew were waiting. The director had to make appear additional seats so that its sixteen guests could settle down. They all sat down and stared at Dumbledore, waiting for his explanations. The Headmaster went to sit behind his desk and the position didn’t suit him, so he got up and rounded his desk to lean against it.

“I have something very important to tell you” He began solemnly.

“Oh pity, don’t exaggerate it or I tell them myself” A copy of Nathaniel cut him off.

“Ezé! Shut up” The blond girl, who had already intervened several times during the day, reprimanded. Dumbledore looked at her and continued.

“The newcomers you see are not just newcomers. You’d probably noticed that they looked like some of you, like Miss Granger for example. So it isn’t for nothing, it's because they’re your children ... Coming from the future”


	3. New common room

The next day, when Harry opened his eyes, he had an incredible headache. He straightened up hardly in his bed and laid his bare feet on the ground, which sent a cold draft into his body and slightly calmed his headache. He rubbed his eyes and jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and closed abruptly. He opened his eyes at once, ready to violently reprimand the jerk who had dared to make his headache worse. But he was shocked when his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy coming out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and drops of water were streaming down his finely muscled chest. Harry was staring at the blonde and Malfoy finally realized it. He stared at him too.

“Do you want me to take down the bottom too, Potter?” Harry's eyes widened and he blushed heavily. Why was he fixing him like that? He was not doing well, really. He hurried back to his bed and quickly closed the curtains. He pulled back as far as possible, sticking his back against the wall. He pulled his legs against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He thought back to the events of the night before and groaned in disappointment as he realized it was clearly not a dream.

 

Flashback

 

“It's because they're your children ... Coming from the future” Dumbledore said. His declaration was followed by a great silence. All the students of the present day were wide-eyed. Hermione was the first to reconnect with reality.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed happily. The eleven children from the future laughed discreetly at her enthusiasm.

“Is that why Emett looks so much like Harry?” Ron, who seemed to understand the situation, asked.

“Yes Ron, that's why” The redhead shook his head. Dumbledore cleared his throat, ending the exchange.

“Well, that's a good thing done. But there are other things I need to share with you” Harry sighed slightly. He had just told them that their children from the future were here, and he dared to say that there was something else! As if it was not strange and incredible enough, the Headmaster had to add even more.

“To facilitate your understanding, I must show you. If you please” He said to them, showing the door with his hand. Hermione, Ron and Zabini got up first and went down the stairs. The blond girl then got up and took the little blond boy in her arms, she also grabbed the second boy's hand. She walked out the door, the three little girls following her. The four boys who had knocked on the door of the potion class then got up with a laugh, followed by Emett. The only ones that were remaining in the office were Harry and Malfoy, accompanied by Dumbledore.

“Are you all right, gentlemen?” He questioned them. They both stared blankly, trying to assimilate the news that was falling on them. Malfoy came back to him first and looked up at the director.

“I was wondering something, sir”

“I'm listening, Draco” Dumbledore replied with a benevolent smile.

“Why were we only five to be summoned?” The Headmaster smiled softly.

“These eleven children are yours, so I didn’t see any point in warning the whole castle” Draco nodded and the three wizards in the room left to find the others waiting down the stairs. Dumbledore took the lead and they all followed him. Harry had joined Ron and Hermione who were chatting with Nathaniel and his boyfriend. They walked a few minutes before the older one stopped in front of an empty wall. A door slowly appeared on the wall and the Professor McGonagall came out of it. With a wand, Dumbledore showed two statues representing the two founders. He walked over to them and pronounced the password.

“Pacem” The door had disappeared from the wall, leaving only bricks. A rectangle made of several bricks slowly detached from the wall and one by one, the bricks separated to form a passage leading to a room. Professor Dumbledore looked at her colleague and she nodded before leaving. 

“Well, let's go” He stepped into the alcove. They all headed at the same pace but it became clear that they wouldn’t all enter at once, so they entered one by one. As he entered, Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, imitating the carp perfectly. He looked at the room into which they had all entered. It was rather large and square, the corners of the room were rounded and a fireplace took place on a whole section of wall. The opposite side of the fireplace contained a huge library that took the whole wall. Harry imagined the joy his best friend felt at seeing all these books. He went back to watch the rest of the room and he saw a spiral staircase discreetly hidden in one corner of the room. He finally observed the tones of the room, it was in neutral tones. There were different shades of gray, a little black and a lot of beige. In the center of the room were a dozen armchairs and sofas. Harry thought they looked more than comfortable.

“Excuse me, Professor” Hermione began. “Where are we exactly?” Dumbledore smiled gently and cleared his throat.

“We are in your new common room”

“What!?” They all shouted in one voice. Dumbledore laughed softly at their astonishment.

“Following these strange events, which, by chance, brings together the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, I decided it would be easier to get to know each other if we all lived together” They all stared at him with wide eyes and he smiled amusedly before coming out of the room, leaving them in utter misunderstanding.

“Is he really going to let us here?” Malfoy said indignantly.

“Apparently” Harry replied with a sneer. Hermione, who didn’t want an argument to break out, asked the children if they could explain the situation to them.

“All I remember is that I was sleeping and when I woke up, we were lying in the Chamber of secrets” The young blonde began.

“Where?” Harry exclaimed, stunned. He had his mouth wide open again and he heard Malfoy sneer in his corner.

“You should shut your mouth Potter, you could swallow something” Harry glared at him and the blonde's laugh redoubled. This little incident made Harry and the others forget what the blonde girl had announced.

“By the way, I'm Lyra” She announced, extending her hand to Harry's. He grabbed it with pleasure as he looked into her eyes, then frowned and glanced at Nathaniel and then back at her. They had the same eyes.

“You’re Nathaniel's sister, aren’t you?” He saw the green eyes of the girl twinkle.

“Oh yes, he's my little brother. Ezekiel, Emett and Lesath are also my little brothers” She said, each pointing to them. Ezekiel was probably Nathaniel's twin brother and Lesath was the little boy she carried in her arms. She then pointed to Jordan.

“He’s Jordan, but you already know him for the most part, the two little redheads are Irina and Isallys and they are Jordan's sisters” She then showed Nathaniel's fourth friend and the little girl next to him.

“They are Alarik and his sister Erika and the youngest is Seth” She finished pointing to the little boy standing with her.

“You really are our children?” Ron asked.

“I know it's hard to believe, but yes” Lyra, who seemed to be the spokesperson for the small group, said.

“Now that we know that” Hermione began. 

“You want to know who our parents are” Nathaniel cut her off. The five of them nodded. To relax the tense atmosphere between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Lyra proposed that the parents tried to guess. They all nodded, after all that could bring them closer, all as they were. Hermione began by saying that Emett was Harry's son and Ron's son was Jordan. So they each went to their father, a smile on their lips.

“I think this one is mine” Malfoy said, pointing to Lesath, still in Lyra's arms. This was indeed the case but the child preferred to stay in the arms around him. Zabini frowned as he looked at each person in the room. Then an illumination seemed to be in his mind. 

“Oh holy shit!” He exclaimed suddenly. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an explanation. 

“Lyra, is that it?” She just nodded, urging him to continue. “Lyra said that Emett, I believe, and that Lesath were his little brothers. But one is Potter's son and the other is Draco's, there's something wrong.” 

“What's the problem?” Emett, who obviously did not understand why there was a problem, asked. 

“You can’t be Draco's or Potter's child and be siblings.” 

“Of course we can!” Lesath shouted. It was then Hermione's turn to have an illumination.

“Would that mean that Harry and Malfoy would be your two parents?” The youngest looked at her jadedly, which seemed to mean 'it's obvious' while Harry, Ron and the Slytherins stared at her as if she had gone completely crazy. The children did not try to deny, the truth being too obvious. Ron blanched as he opened his mouth and closed it again and again. Harry was deep in silence, trying to digest the situation. Hermione and Zabini looked at each other knowingly, not looking particularly surprised. Malfoy was struggling to keep his face blank, even if Blaise could see his eyes sparkle for a moment. Hermione suddenly cleared her throat, ending that particularly embarrassing moment. 

“How do you think we are placed?” She thought for a moment. “We should go back to Dumbledore for him to explain the whole situation, don’t you think?”

“Aunty, you're the smartest person we all know here” Jordan was now in front of Hermione and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. They looked into each other's eyes and Hermione felt herself blush under the piercing blue gaze of the brunette facing her.

“Actually, I think Elie...” Nathaniel was cut off by a glare from Jordan who promised him a thousand sufferings. Everyone could distinctly hear him swallow.

“Yes you're right, please go on” He gave a small smile to his boyfriend, beating his eyelashes excessively. The latter shook his head exasperatedly but he couldn’t help but smile. He turned his gaze back to the brunette. 

“We don’t need anyone to understand since you've already guessed everything, aren’t you?” Hermione looked up at him and nodded slowly.

“So tell us!” They all looked at Malfoy questioningly, his voice had not been aggressive, he had only seemed impatient and curious. She moved and grabbed Malfoy and Harry's wrists and placed them in a corner of the circle that their strange group was forming. As she walked away, she took Ron with her and placed him next to Zabini. She glanced at the children, all gathered between the two duets.

“I'm not gonna have to do it with you too?” They all nodded, and Jordan grabbed the hands of his two sisters and led them to Ron and Blaise. Lyra, meanwhile, stood next to Harry and Malfoy and only one of her glare was enough to make his three brothers join her. All that remained was Seth, Erika, and Alarik. 

“I think Seth is Remus's son” The boy's eyes lit up at the first name deal, proving that Hermione was right. She then stared at the two remaining ones for a long time.

“I have no idea who your parents are to be honest.” Alarik nodded with a smile. 

“It's normal” 

Nathaniel yawned for the fourth time in a row. 

“What if we go to see the dorms now?” He asked. So they went up the stairs and came down a long corridor. They advanced to a dark door on their left. They stopped and looked at the door. It was a simple black door where two names were inscribed. The letters were silver and it was written ‘Malfoy-Potter’. Zabini chuckled. 

“If we had doubts about your story, we have no more” Malfoy glared at him. 

“Blaise, shut up” They continued to move forward and met a door on their right, this time, where it was written ‘Zabini-Weasley’ 

“We have no more doubt now, do we?” Harry laughed. Ron was white as a towel and Hermione wondered if he would be distinguished if he stood in front of a white wall. She chuckled at this thought then stopped when they looked at her strangely. They wanted to go on to find the other doors, but the children stopped them. 

“There may be some other names that are a little shocking on the other doors, so you'd better not move on.” They all ended up shrugging and turned around, returning to the sort of common room. The five teenagers of that time went to sit on sofas. Harry, Ron and Hermione on one and facing them, Malfoy and Zabini on another. The children tried to slip away quietly but their plan failed miserably and they all had to shake in the third couch present. Malfoy decided to speak, which he had not done in a while.

“So you five are our children? To Potter and me?” Lyra smiled at these words, if her father already thought of them as their children, it meant that he was not really against ending up with their other father. And it was a huge positive point. The five children nodded. Lesath was snuggled in his sister’s arms and began to fall asleep. 

Harry disconnected slightly from reality to detail them more closely.   
Lyra was rather tall, had long blonde almost white hair. Her hair were perfectly smooth and it came to her waist. Her eyes were the same green as Harry, Emett and Nathaniel’s. He then looked at Nathaniel's brother, Ezekiel, and he noticed that he looked exactly like his brother, except for his hair that was a little longer, reaching him at the base of the skull. Harry finally looked at the smaller one, his hair was blond and his eyes were closed, but even so, he knew they were the exact color of Malfoy's. He frowned at this thought, how was it that he knew the exact color of Malfoy's eyes? A metallic gray that could look as warm as it could be iced. A gray in which Harry could immerse himself for hours without ever getting bored or tired. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. He finally smiled, already loving the five children in front of him. Harry continued his observation of the children and studied his best friend's children. He frowned, this situation was really strange. He did not detail Jordan, whom he had already observed earlier in the day. He looked at his two sisters. The two girls looked a lot alike and Harry thought they were probably twins. They had long red hair but their eyes were different, one had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes. Alarik and Erika had black hair, as well as their eyes. And Seth looked metamorphic, from what Harry saw. The boy was brown and had brown eyes when Harry had met him, but now his hair pulled on the chestnut with very blond locks and his eyes were blue. Harry thought of this member of the order, Tonks, he knew that she liked Remus a lot. Maybe the latter had arrived at his ends with the auror. Harry let his gaze wander after finishing his observation.  
Then all of a sudden he stopped when he met two gray eyes staring at him. When Harry looked down into Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy seemed to realize that the brunette had surprised him so he looked away, his cheeks flushing red. Hermione stood up next to him, forcing Harry to turn his attention back to her.

“It's getting late, we should all go to bed” They all nodded and started to get up.

“But where are you going to sleep Hermione?” Harry asked.

“I have no reason to stay here, I'm going back to our dorm and we'll see each other in the Great Hall tomorrow.” Harry nodded and hugged her before letting her go.

“Well, let's go” And with these words, they had all gone to the bedrooms and gone to bed without anyone saying a word more.

 

End Flashback

 

Harry looked up from all this and sighed heavily. The next day was going to be long, he felt it.


	4. Chapter 4

This long day ahead started badly for Harry. To be caught watching his enemy wasn’t what he’d call a good start to the day. He blew a good blow and got out of bed. He walked, a step too fast to look natural, to the bathroom. He closed the door a little brutally and leaned against it. He sighed, closing his eyes, his head leaning against the dark wood behind him. This situation couldn’t last, if he had to live with Malfoy then he wouldn’t do it in this heavy and hateful atmosphere. On this new good resolution, he opened his eyes and went in the shower. When he came out of the bathroom, his eyes fell immediately on Malfoy's back. The latter was standing in front of a cupboard filled with more classy clothes than the others. He was not wearing his towel but a black boxer. Harry couldn’t stop his gaze from coming off the blonde's back and down his body. Harry blushed furiously as his eyes fell on Malfoy's ass. He quickly looked away and went to his closet too.  
Harry did not see him, but Malfoy had a big smile on his face, if Potter thought he was being discreet by looking at him that way, he was more silly than he’d thought. Finally, Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt while Malfoy put on black jeans with a gray sweater, magnifying his eyes beautifully. Malfoy was walking towards the exit of the room and Harry remembered his new good resolution so he held the blonde by the wrist just before he opened the door. Malfoy turned to him, an eyebrow raised in wonder. Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

“Look, we're going to have to live with each other for a while, so I thought we could make peace, somehow.” He finally let go of the blonde's wrist and held out his hand. They looked into each other's eyes, both remembering a similar scene five years earlier. Malfoy's lips stretched into an ironic smirk, then he sneered. 

“It would be fun that I refuse, don’t you think?” Harry chuckled and Malfoy grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Then the blond retrieved his hand and opened one of the doors of the double door of the room.  
As Malfoy came out, Harry turned and looked at the room. The room was square and two double beds were on each side, then two large wardrobes were placed next to the beds. On the back wall, there was the bathroom door. The room was in shades of beige, gray, black and white. Harry smiled a little as he looked around the room, he felt good here. He turned around and went through the door too, or at least he tried but he hit Malfoy's back, who had been standing on the doorstep.

“What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?” Harry didn’t saw it but Draco flinched as he felt Harry's breath in his neck.

“These kids look happy and seem to have a loving family.” Harry frowned and moved a little closer to see what was going on in the room. As a result, he was almost completely stuck to the blonde's back. He shuddered at this contact and found himself closing his eyes. In front of them, Lyra, Nathaniel, Ezekiel and Emett were sitting in a circle on the ground and Lesath was sitting in the center of this circle and chatting happily with his brothers and sisters. Harry smiled without being able to stop at this scene.

“What’s the problem, Malfoy?” The blonde seemed to think for a few moments before opening his mouth.

“I don’t know how to behave with them, especially the little one”

"Why?” Malfoy chuckled before continuing.

“I guess he doesn’t understand we're not the same as we’re in his day.” Harry nodded.

“I don’t know, if I don’t act as they wish, they may be disappointed.” Harry laughed slightly, staring at the blonde's neck.

“Are you worried, Malfoy?” Harry was laughing completely now. Malfoy quickly turned to face him, their faces being a few millimeters apart. His cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment, and he glared at Harry. Harry stopped laughing immediately but kept an arrogant smile on his face. The blonde pushed him, not too violently, inside their room and he closed the door behind them. He then slammed Harry against the door, placing his arm against his throat.

“Shut the hell up Potter, I'm not worried.” His look and tone were really threatening and when Harry wanted to take a breath to answer him, he almost choked. Malfoy pulled his arm out of Harry's throat.

“Okay, you're not worried.” They stared at each other now, blinking, giving themselves a sort of battle of glance. The doorknob slowly lowered and someone tried to enter but Harry's weight prevented him. Harry peeled off the door, pushing Malfoy back at the same time. He turned around and the door opened slowly, revealing a little blond boy. Harry smiled at Lesath and eyed him.  
“It's time for breakfast, Daddy.” The little one now had a big smile on his face as he stared at his two fathers. They had not moved and did not know what to say to the boy. He then stepped forward and grabbed the hands of the two boys and ran out of the room, pulling them behind him. They both looked incomprehensively at the other occupants of the room. And they just shrugged and laughed. Harry stopped suddenly.

“Slow down, sweetie, maybe we'll wait for the others.” The three of them were now planted in the hallway, Harry and Malfoy holding hands with Lesath. Harry was going to suggest that they go into the living room to wait for the others when he saw Hermione coming out of one of the rooms, further down the hall.

“Hermione?” The girl turned to them and smiled when she noticed the situation they were in.

“Were not you supposed to go back to the Gryffindor Tower?”

“Yes, and I went back, but Dumbledore sent me word that there was also a room for me here so I came back.” Harry nodded and thanked the headmaster for that. Suddenly a thud rang out from Ron and Zabini's room. They all looked at each other, worried. It looked like something breaking on the floor or against a wall.

“These two have not gone to bed yet, it's amazing.” Malfoy sneered. Harry and Hermione laughed with him but were stopped when the door opened and shut in a loud crash. Ron was now in front of them, a murderous look in his face and Malfoy felt two arms curl around his leg.  
He looked down and saw his son, an air of pure panic on his face. He stooped down and took him in his arms, stalling his head in the crook of his neck. It was at this moment that Harry realized that one hand was still holding his hand and that it was not Lesath’s. He turned his head to Malfoy after looking at their joined hands. The latter had just made the same observation and they dropped their hand in haste, their cheeks red. Ron passed in front of them, looking furious, and he descended the stairs with a furious step. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy stared at each other, not understanding the situation. Then the door opened again, allowing Zabini to pass, who seemed much calmer. He laughed lightly as he saw them all in front of his door, Harry's and Malfoy's children being out of the way too.

“Well, what a welcome” His attempt to humor to relax the atmosphere failed.

“Your buddy went crazy when Irina asked him why he didn’t kiss me this morning.” They all laughed as they imagined the scene. Harry and Hermione then advised him not to approach Ron while he calmed down.

“I'm hungry dad” Lesath reminded them of his presence by addressing Malfoy. The latter just smiled at him before leaving for the living room, Harry on his heels. All the others then followed them into the living room where Jordan and his two sisters watched, a little frightened, their father fuming.

“We're going to eat” Were the only words Malfoy uttered as he walked through the living room with his gracious step, Harry always following him closely. The brunette was making funny faces to the child in Malfoy's arms and the kid was laughing at his antics. All watched as they passed by and were very surprised to see Malfoy smile sincerely and tenderly. His words had silenced Ron, who was watching them now as they walked past him, as if he didn’t exist. They had now passed the door, and everyone in the room stared at the door, which was still open, from where the little blonde's crystalline laugh still came.

“Are you deaf? He said we were going to eat.” Ezekiel interjected, catching all eyes. Blaise smiled and approached the blonde. He ruffled his hair as he passed and laughed.

“You, I like you” The teenager now had a shocked look and was trying to sort out his hair. His twin laughed at his side.

“Obviously, Uncle Blaise already has this craze to unburden you” The young man grunted, folding his arms over his chest, sulking. Then Lesath reappeared on the doorstep.

“Daddy wants to eat with everyone but dad doesn’t want to wait, so they scream at each other” He told them, his eyes glistening with tears.

“We're coming, darling.” Hermione told him, coming to take him in her arms. They then all went out of the room and they saw not far away, Harry and Draco ready to jump on each other. They were facing each other and their faces were very close. Harry had his fists clenched and Draco clenched and convulsively unclenched his fists. Harry might be slightly smaller, but he looked just as threatening. They said no word but the argument went through their eyes and seemed particularly violent.

“Daddy and Dad aren’t going to punch each other, eh Lyra?” The girl turned her head towards her little brother and assured him that she didn’t think that was going to happen, but she did not seem very sure of herself.

“That's out of the question, Potter!” Harry squeezed his fists so hard that his knuckles whitened.

“I’m not gonna eat at the Slytherin table!” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“It's just a stupid table, Potter!” Harry started waving his arms as he spoke.

“Well, if it's just a stupid table, why don’t you and your noble butt come at MY table?” Malfoy looked shocked for a moment before replying.

“Because it's out of the question! I refuse to settle at this lion-filled table.” It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes excessively.

“Fine, eat at your dear table and I eat at my own one with my kids.” Draco's face got even harder.

“It's also my children, Potter.” Harry gave him a provocative look as he turned to the small group and motioned for them to follow him. As they drove all the way into the Great Hall, Blaise walked over to his friend, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you all right Dray?” Draco turned to look at him and nodded. They then saw Pansy running towards them, followed at a distance by Theodore.

“By Merlin Draco! I thought you were going to fight, or to kiss. It was not very clear.”Theo had finally arrived at their height while Pansy was delivering her sentences with an excited air.

“Calm down, Pansy.” She calmed down then.

“Why didn’t you came back from the interview with Dumbledore? And why did Granger have that blond kid in his arms? And why…”

“Pansy!” Draco cut him off. She then apologized for her behavior and Draco was going to answer her but they saw Harry coming back with a quick step. He passed between Pansy and Theo to reach Draco and grabbed his wrist and left without a word, pulling Malfoy behind him.

“What are you doing Potter?” Harry then sped up, entering the hall and heading to the Gryffindor table.

“Your son claims his father and he prevents me from eating and if I don’t eat-“ 

“If you don’t eat exactly three slices of bread with your three favorite jams soaked in your sweet milk coffee you're in a bad mood.” Malfoy cut him off. Harry stopped short and the blond bumped into him, too immersed in his tirade to notice his effect. Harry turned to face him, still holding Malfoy's hand between his fingers. Besides, perhaps he should start calling him by his first name. 

“How do you know all this?” Harry asked, squinting, suspiciously. Mal-Draco laughed slightly at Harry's mistrust. 

“Relax Potter! I just watched you a little.” Harry felt his cheeks warming up, a sign that he was blushing.   
"Why?” Draco then blushed, too, and he just shrugged. Harry then saw a black arm curl around his shoulders in front of him as a female arm wrapped around his own shoulders. Harry turned his head to the origin of this arm and found himself facing Pansy Parkinson. He took a step back but she held him back.   
“What if you continue this conversation later and elsewhere? For example, I don’t know, somewhere else than in the middle of the Great Hall” She whispered. Harry turned his gaze and could see that absolutely the whole room was watching them. He released Malfoy then and turned to face the table. He walked over it and settled in his place, between Hermione and Ginny.

“Dad doesn’t come?” A small voice asked on his left. He turned his head to Lesath, sitting on Hermione's lap. He sighed and looked in the direction of Malfoy who was staring at him from afar, not knowing whether to approach or not. Harry stared into the blonde's eyes, and he seemed to understand Harry's invitation as he motioned for his friends to follow him. 

“Yes, he's coming.” But the kid had not heard him. Lesath's eyes widened and a big smile was now blocking his face. He literally jumped from the brunette's knees and ran towards Malfoy and his friends. Harry, in a paternal outburst that he didn’t know he had, tried to hold back the little one. 

“Lesath no! Come back here.” He got up too and followed the kid with a quick step.

“Auntie Pansy!” Harry stopped when he heard that and saw the little boy throwing himself into the girl's legs. The latter widened her eyes as she heard this and moved back, but Draco put his hand behind his back and pushed her slightly forward. She bent down and took the boy in her arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged her. Harry was still standing in front of them and Draco looked up at him. A thin smile, almost imperceptible, took place on the blonde's lips and Harry thought he was hallucinating when he thought that this smile was for him. He returned his smile and looked away to return to his place. He saw, before turning, that one of Blaise's daughters had come to find him and was huddled in his arms and that the second was in those of Nott. Malfoy came to him, hands in his pockets.

“You should go eat your last peach jam sandwich before your coffee gets colder.” Harry raised a surprised eyebrow that Malfoy did not see as he had his head down. The brunet shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay” So they went to sit down, Harry took his place again and the blonde settled between him and Ginny. Harry resumed his breakfast in silence, having uttered far too much word for the moment to his liking. Malfoy, meanwhile, took a simple crescent that he pecked slowly watching Emett carefully, sitting in front of him. His three friends had finally joined, Pansy had sat next to him and Blaise and Theo were in front of him. Nobody spoke, too immersed in their incoherent thoughts. Finally, the ringing sounded, announcing the first classes of the day. Dumbledore announced that the children would attend their normal classes, thus finding themselves in the same class as their parents if they were in the same house and the same year. This only happened for Draco and Lyra. Dumbledore charged some elves with watching the little ones. So they all got up and went to their classrooms. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors had history of magic for the next four hours. He settled next to Hermione. Harry started to have a headache only thirty minutes after the start of the class. Vertigo added to this an hour later.

“Harry? Everything is fine?” Harry looked up at Hermione and she could see he was strangely pale. He put his head in his arms and she let him rest for the next two hours. Harry winced when the bell ringed, making his head hurt. He stood up slowly, his legs shaking, and headed for the exit, accompanied by Ron and Hermione. The more minutes passed, the weaker he felt. He felt he was going to fall but two pairs of arms held him back. He looked at both faces and felt a wave of relief when he recognized Nathaniel and Ezekiel.

“You have to find Dad.” Nathaniel nodded at his brother's approval. 

“He must be with Lyra and Jordan” Ezekiel frowned. 

“Why would he be with them?” 

“We knew it would happen Ezé” 

“It seemed to me that we had agreed that it would happen much later” 

“We must believe that it is no longer relevant” Harry could hear no more, sinking into unconsciousness


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up slowly, wrapping himself in the blankets and bringing the warm body close to him against him. He opened his eyes at once. His eyes fell on a pale neck. He then looked up a little more and saw hair so blond that you could not doubt their owner. Harry decided to analyze the situation before panicking. Already, they were both chest naked since he could feel Malfoy's back against his own chest and one of his arms was against the blonde's. Then Harry didn’t really knew where his legs were, too tangled to those of the boy next to him. He suddenly had a doubt and moved down the hand that was previously on Malfoy along his own body and was relieved when he felt he still had his boxer. A slight laugh made him turn his attention to Malfoy.

“You were afraid that I raped you or what?” Harry almost choked on those words, but he recovered quickly, not forgetting that he was talking to Malfoy.

“No, I just checked that I did not rape you” Draco - Harry thought he could call him by his first name since they were almost naked in a bed - laughed again and murmured a sentence that Harry did not understand.

“What? What did you say?” The blond sighed and said his sentence again, much more audibly this time.

“It wouldn’t really have been a rape, Potter” Harry nearly choked on himself again and blushed heavily.

“W-what?” Draco turned slowly, to face Harry.

“You understood me very well” It turned out that the blond was as red as Harry. They stared at each other for a long moment, trying to understand the meaning of this conversation. Malfoy stirred slightly before resting his head on the pillow. Their two bodies were now stuck, Harry could feel each parcel of Draco's skin. He also rested his head on the pillow and his nose touched the blonde’s one, who looked at him with wide eyes. Harry ran his arm over Malfoy's back again, not knowing where to put it. The blond had now his eyes closed and Harry did the same, feeling suddenly exhausted. The last thing he knew before falling asleep was Malfoy's arm running down his back and bringing him closer to him, if that was still possible.

When Harry woke up again, everything was clearer in his head. He had fainted for a reason he didn’t know, he had woken up in bed with Draco Malfoy for a reason he didn’t know. No, in fact nothing was clear, everything was confused, he didn’t understand a single thing. He didn’t really understand how such a situation had happened. He didn’t understand how he could have been lying on his back in bed with Malfoy lying on him. And especially he didn’t understand why his arms were wrapped around the blonde as if he was afraid he would leave and even worse, why did he like that? And why didn’t he want to leave? 

He was in deep thought and panicked as he felt Draco's breathing changed in his neck. He straightened slightly and placed his face above Harry's. Then he dropped to the side, dragging Harry with him who still had his arms wrapped around him. They found themselves again face to face, staring at each other. Harry was feeling a lot better now. And before they could say anything, they heard a door open. Then hurried footsteps approached the bed and the curtains opened slowly. Hermione jumped slightly, not expecting them to be awake, and especially that they didn’t killed each other. They hadn’t looked up at her, still staring so closely at each other. She cleared her throat and Malfoy darted a cold look on her as Harry turned on his back to see her.

“Hey Mione, how are you?” She looked extremely relieved and threw herself into Harry's arms, crushing Draco's arm, still on Harry's chest. The blonde said nothing and simply clenched his teeth. Harry squeezed his arms around Hermione and she pulled back, standing up by the bed.

“Get up, we're all waiting for you in the living room” Then on these words she left and closed the door. Harry turned his head to Malfoy, who was rubbing his wrist with his hand while grimacing.

“Sorry for that” Malfoy only shook his head to show that it was nothing. Harry then got up and found his clothes perfectly folded on the second bed of the room. He realized at that moment that he was in his new room. He then dressed quickly and realized that Malfoy was staring at him as he pulled on his T-shirt. The blond was still lying in bed and when he saw that the brown had noticed that he was looking at him he got up too. He put on black jeans and his sweater and they came out of the room, each opening a door and giving a powerful effect to all those present on the other side of the door. Ezekiel, Nathaniel, Jordan, and Alarik jumped and quickly stood up when they came out of the room. They were originally all four lying on the ground in a kind of star, their heads were all gathered in the center and the legs each pointed in different directions. And they were arguing like that. Harry would have liked to have friends with whom to do that.

“I thought everyone was waiting in the living room?” Draco questioned.

“That's right, except that you seem to have a bad tendency to fight at that time, so we wanted to make sure you stayed whole” Alarik replied with a smile that Harry described as insolent and provocative. The two blond brothers told them to go to the living room before Draco choked someone. They went down the hall and then down the stairs and finally arrived in the living room well filled. In one corner of the room, the five children played with magically animated little cars, laughing with their crystalline laughter. Lyra was in front of the library, probably looking for a good book and Emett was sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. Hermione and Theo were reading a book side by side on a couch. Blaise was leaning against the back of their couch and reading over their shoulders, alternating between Hermione's book and Theo's. Ron was standing in a corner and just watching everyone. Ginny and Pansy were sitting with the five little ones and playing with them. Harry went to sit next to his best friend. Draco went to stand next to Blaise, and the four teenagers settled on the floor in front of the couch. Harry waited a long time but receiving no explanation about his loss of consciousness and awakening near Malfoy, he decided to ask.

“So, these explanations?” Lyra turned back to him, only noticing at that moment that her fathers were there. She walked over to him with a huge book and laid it on her lap.

“It's all there” Harry's eyes widened as he saw the book.

“But do you know what it's all about?” The girl and the four boys behind her gave him smiles that didn’t reassured Harry. He dropped his head against the top of the sofa and jumped when he found himself facing Draco's face. Draco looked away from the book he was reading over Hermione's shoulder and looked at Harry, who was looking at him in an odd way.

“No, Potter, I’m not gonna read this for you” Harry's gaze became desperate so Draco decided to help him and leaned in his ear.

“On the other hand, I'm sure Granger would agree to do it for us” Harry immediately straightened and turned to his friend, eyes bright.

“It's okay Harry”

“But I haven’t even asked yet” Hermione laughed and looked at Harry.

“Your question seemed pretty obvious to me Harry”

“You're really smart, Mione” Harry laughed with a big smile.

“Except that I want something in exchange” Harry looked shocked.

“I want you to make peace with Malfoy, Harry. It is important for our cohabitation that the atmosphere is relaxed. And above all, Harry, these kids are used to seeing their parents happy together so it's imp-”

“Granger! Your little speech is useless. We didn’t wait for you to make peace and we get along very well, don’t we, Harry?’ Draco cut her, ruffling Harry's hair at the end of his sentence. Harry smiled to approve his words. Hermione looked at them each in turn and was finally quite convinced so she grabbed the book and went upstairs. Harry didn’t move, frozen by Draco's hand in his hair. It wasn’t until then that he realized that yes, the situation had definitely changed between him and Malfoy. After all, sleeping and having children with someone, even in the future, it brought them closer.

“Come and sit down” He half ordered Malfoy. The blond nodded and jumped over the back of the sofa and landed in the space between Harry and Theo, who was still reading. The latter jumped and got up from the couch, upset to have been interrupted in his reading and went upstairs.

“Hey! But I was reading” Blaise shouted, still leaning against the couch. He then looked back at Harry and Draco, making fun of him. He sat down on the couch too, seeing that the coming conversation seemed exciting. Harry leaned over to Blaise.

"Do you know some things about what happened?” Blaise nodded.

“All I know is that Draco felt bad all morning and that he fainted and I just caught him before he could into the middle of a corridor” Harry turned his head to the blond.

“Wait, did you faint too?” Draco frowned.

“How so "too"? Do you mean we both fainted?”

“Yes, that's what he means Draco. And then comes the moment when I really don’t understand anything. Lyra and Jordan arrived and acted as if it was perfectly normal and usual for them. They asked me to take you to the room and your two blond twins came carrying Harry who was as pale as you. I wanted to lie you down in your bed but they forced me to lie you down with Potter. They undressed you and made sure you got in touch and you immediately took colors” Harry and Draco were staring at him, looking amazed, not understanding the situation.

“Just before I fainted, I heard Nathaniel say that they knew it was going to happen” Draco looked at him sharply.

“What do you mean?” Harry shrugged.

“You can’t just shrug as we faint Potter! You must know more!”

“No I can’t. Because as you said so well, I fainted” Malfoy then grimaced, realizing he was wrong.

“I do not know you, but I want to learn more” Blaise told them before getting up and up the stairs.

“Is it me, or does everyone go upstairs after talking to us?” Harry asked.

“Interesting hypothesis, let's try with your redhead friend” Harry turned his gaze to him and laughed. He then asked Ron, still in his corner, alone. The red then advanced towards them.

“Why are you alone there Ron?” The redhead sighed then.

"I don’t trust and I don’t want to have anything to do with those dirty snakes” he replied disgustedly. It was Harry's turn to sigh.

“Try to make an effort, okay? They can be friendly and it's important for our cohabitation that the atmosphere is relaxed” Draco chuckled slightly as he recognized Hermione's words and Ron glared at him. Draco tried to hold back his laughter but it was not an easy task. Harry, understanding where his hilarity came from, laughed too and it was the start of a big laugh for both boys. Ron looked vexed and took an angry step up the stairs and took refuge in his room. The hilarity of the boys redoubled when they saw him climbing the stairs and soon all eyes turned to them, wondering why they laughed so much. Lesath was soon in front of them, so they calmed down.

“Is everyone gone because you're laughing? Because at home when you laugh we laugh too, we don’t leave. Do we have to leave too?”

“No, of course not” They replied in one voice. The boy gave them a huge smile and ran back to play. Pansy and Ginny had not missed anything of the scene or their smiles when the little boy ran back to them.

“Don’t you think it's nice that they love their sons even if they haven’t had it yet? I mean, it's like they have that natural paternal instinct with their children. As if deep inside they knew it was their son” Ginny whispered. Pansy turned her head to Ginny, she was not wrong, she was perfectly right to say it all.

“It seems to me that this is normal, their blood must be recognized, in a way”

“That's not stupid, I'll ask Hermione for more explanations” Pansy just nodded.

“Aunty Pansy? Do you know why I haven’t seen Dad yet?” The girl turned her head to Erika who looked at her with bright eyes. “I want to see my dads” The little girl snorted, ready to burst into tears.

“Are your dads here?” Pansy asked her.

“Yes, dad Sev is working here” Pansy and Ginny's eyes widened. Their potion teacher was gay, that was a hell of a lot. Pansy got up and took the baby in her arms.

“Draco?” The man raised his head to her and she gave him the little girl in her arms and went back to Ginny.

“Godfather? Can we go see Dad?” She asked the blonde. The latter nearly choke on discovering he had a godchild.

“Yeah, Dad thought it was funny that his godchild was the godfather of his daughter and son” Alarik told him as he stepped closer. Draco slowly looked up at him, a mixture of shock and misunderstanding painted on his face.

“Are you telling me that your father is Severus?” Harry nearly choked on him as the child in his arms nodded vigorously.

“And my daddy's Sirius too” Harry and Draco opened their mouths wide.

“Erika! You had been told not to say it” The girl looked at her brother with a guilty look.

“I'm sorry Rik” He gave her a smile and took her in his arms and walked away. Harry and Draco were still in a state of deep shock.

“Did you heard what I heard?” Harry finally asked. Draco just nodded, feeling traumatized.

“Let's see how it goes up there” Draco finally offered after a while.

“Why do you want us to go together Malfoy?”

“Because from what I understand, we’re alive because our children have made us sleep together half-naked, which means that your contact keeps me alive. So if I stay with you, at the slightest sign of weakness, I'll just have to touch you so that none of us will faint again” Harry looked surprised and nodded.

“It stands” They then took the stairs and wondered for a moment where the others might be.

“In our room maybe?” Harry offered.

“Granger wouldn’t have gone to our room to do some research”

“Her room then?”

“It seems more likely” Harry started to move forward, Draco next to him. They passed their door, then Blaise and Ron. Then came to a door where the names inscribed were "Black-Snape" On the next door it was written   
"Lupin". There was then only one door where no name was inscribed. They opened the door gently and were relieved to find Hermione, Blaise and Theo immersed in thick books. There were two tables, one with a large number of books, and the other, where all three were. They each had an open book in front of them and took notes with an extremely concentrated air. Draco and Harry had closed the door and watched them, their presence not yet noticed. Draco cleared his throat after a while. They turned to look at them and smiled. Harry suddenly had his head spinning and Draco narrowly caught him before he collapsed to the floor. The blonde's hands came into contact with Harry's arms and Harry felt his headache and vertigo disappeared almost instantly. And Draco had to admit he felt better too. The other three looked at each other, then approached the bed where Harry and Draco had sat.

“So? What’s happening to us?” Draco asked them. It was Blaise who answered him.

“Guys, it's at the same time really fantastic and wonderful and at the same time fucking scary”


	6. Chapter 6

“What do mean, you don’t know?” Draco roared.

“Dad, calm down” Lyra tried to soothe. Draco looked at her with a dark look, obviously very angry. Lyra, Nathaniel and Ezekiel had joined them upstairs and tried to explain the situation to the parents.

“You want me to calm down?” Malfoy yelled with a slightly hysterical voice, louder than usual. Ron entered at that moment, violently opening the door.

“ For fuck’s sake! Why are you screaming like that?” Draco then turned his eyes to the redhead and all his anger seemed to want to move towards Ron. He looked down at Draco's arm where Harry's hand was. It was a simple precaution, to avoid any loss of consciousness since when Draco was out of the room for a few moments to put his sweater on in his own room, he was paler than death and Harry was not in a better state. They had decided not to go too far and stay in touch as much as possible until they knew more.

“Sit down, Ron, before you get madder” Hermione told him. He obeyed and sat down next to Harry, as if to watch him.

“Do you need to know about the events?” Blaise asked him.

“And you, do you need to be that fucking kind?” Blaise was stunned by this answer, not expecting it to be so aggressive.

"We call it politeness Weasley, but we probably didn’t teach you that in your country” Draco retorted. Ron was going to reply, but Lyra stepped in, threatening to exclude him from the story if he did not calm down. He groaned but calmed himself all the same. Harry had now put his hands on his lap and Draco put a hand on Harry's knee to keep from feeling bad. Once calm was restored, Lyra began her explanations again.

“So I said we don’t know what it is, not exactly anyway”

“How do you not know?” Harry asked her.

“You never explained what it was, only that a powerful magical bond tied you to each other. A link from ... I don’t know anymore. "Ezekiel answered them.

“A soul mates bond” All the teenagers of that time stared at Nathaniel with round eyes while Ezekiel and Lyra said a simple “Oh yes! That's it”

“Soul mate, you say?” Hermione asked and the three blondes nodded. “That's what it seemed to me” she added more for herself than to continue the conversation. She opened a big book and immediately Blaise and Theo leaned over her shoulders to read at the same time. "Okay, so from what we can read, there would be several levels of soul mates” Harry frowned.

“Levels? What does it mean?” Hermione flipped through a page. “It depends on the strength of the bond. The stronger the link is, the higher the level is. There would apparently be only four levels. You are certainly not level one since there is no physical or psychological effect. Let's see level two...” Hermione was talking while reading and Harry began to shake his legs nervously.

“Potter, stop moving or I take my hand away and let you die” Harry looked at him and smirked.

“Except you’d die too” Draco grunted but replaced his hand on Harry's knee.

“You're also not level two, since the only things in level two are only a slight discomfort when the other is away. In level three, the symptoms of distance are stronger. A great fatigue is the main thing, but it is said that both people are barely alive. Apparently, the powers increase slightly too. So I deduce that you are level four, except that we know practically nothing about it because there was only one case and both died because they were separated during a whole day” Harry laughed nervously.

“We won’t die if we go away for too long, right?”

“Apparently so”

“There are far too many unclear things in this story” Draco interjected. The others could only agree with that. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall blue-eyed blonde Harry had never seen.

“It looks like there's a family reunion here” He smiled charmingly at the gathering and Lyra ran out to him, throwing herself on his neck.

“Everyone, this is Joris” Ezekiel told them.

“He's Hermione and Theo’s son” His brother pursued. They were all astonished and looked at the two interested parties, who had plunged into the book again and did not listen to what was going on.

"Come on, couldn’t you go kiss somewhere else? You block the passage!” A voice intervened in the corridor. The two blond brothers looked at each other.

“That's Zach!” They said with one voice. After finally pushing the couple off the passage, a big black guy entered the room, accompanied by a blonde girl and a brunette girl. The brunette ran to join Ezekiel and kissed him while the blonde hugged Nathaniel affectionately in her arms.

“This is Erin, our sister” Harry and Draco nodded, a little overwhelmed by too many events.

“And it's Eleanor and Zachady” Nathaniel went on, pointing at the brown girl and the black boy. Hermione finally raised her head and Harry, who saw the two young women almost side by side, noticed the great resemblance. Without a doubt the girl was Hermione's daughter.

Zachady looked at Ron then turned his head to Nathaniel. 

“He is denying us, right?” The blond laughed, shaking his head. Joris and Lyra finally came back to the group and the two blondes hugged each other. The youngest girl looked at the hands of her fathers. 

“It's already started?” Harry couldn’t take it anymore, there was too much information all at once. He was risking his life in all that. So he got up, very upset. 

“Yes, it started! And I would like someone to explain to me what's going on here!” Erin, who was in front of him when he screamed, came to sit between him and Ron and patted his back gently.

“We won’t know until we see it, Harry” Hermione replied. 

“Why did it only happen now?” Draco asked.   
“From what I read, you had to think both of you at least once in the way ... how do you say? In a love way” Draco and Harry began to think, looking for when it had happened. “But that's not all. It must also after that you have come into contact” 

“It probably happened when you took my wrist this morning” Draco concluded. Harry nodded and he sighed. If this little cunt had not wandered in underwear in front of him, all that would not have happened. Or maybe it would not have changed anything.

“But, by the way, what are you doing here?” Lyra suddenly asked the four newcomers.

“That's a good question” Zachady replied.

“I see we're in the same situation then” Ezekiel said. A silence then settled in the room. Harry yawned and decided to go to bed no matter what was the time.

“What time is it?” He asked all the same, curious.

"At least eleven O’clock” Theo replied.

“Thank you, so I'm going to bed”

“Wait, Potter” Draco retorted.

“What do we do for the night?” He asked Hermione.

“You sleep together, I don’t see any other solution” The two boys opened their eyes wide with astonishment.

“No way! No fucking way!” They cried together.

“You don’t have a choice” Lyra told them. They growled and walked out of the room, at least Harry stepped out of the room pulling the blond behind him.

“I'm not going to sleep with you, Malfoy” He told him, once they got to their room. Draco just nodded, perfectly okay, though a little concerned. They each went through the bathroom and went to bed each on their own.

In the room they had just left, Hermione gazed at her two children, Eleanor and Joris. She was really overwhelmed by the blue of their eyes. Ron was out, unable to stand the sight of another of his children. He was not gay, damn it! Still, he had to admit that these kids looked just like him. He opened the door again suddenly.

“There is name on the door now” They all looked at him.

“Nott?” Hermione asked him. He nodded.

“How do you know that?” She then showed Joris and Eleanor with her hand.

“Eleanor and Joris are my children, and those of Theodo- I mean Nott” Ron had no reaction but stepped back and closed the door. Lyra, Ezekiel, Nathaniel and Erin came out of the room too, taking Blaise and Zachady with them. In the room, the atmosphere was slightly annoying and nobody dared to look at each other.

“Oh come on! Don’t be so embarrassed” Joris finally said. His sister looked at him exasperatedly.

“Really ? Didn’t you find anything better?” He just shrugged. This small exchange had the gift of amusing Hermione and Theo and the atmosphere relaxed greatly in the room.

Everything wasn’t going so well on Harry's side. He was now aware that wanting to sleep in bed alone had not been his best idea. He felt like his blood was on fire and his brain was going to explode. He sat up with difficulty and took his head in his hands. He heard a groan of pain from the second bed of the room. He got up and walked extremely slowly to Draco's bed. He approached the side where the blond was and literally let himself fall on him. Draco gasped under the weight of Harry falling on him, but the well-being he felt when his skin touched Harry's skin quickly drove him away. He placed one of his hands on the neck of the brown while the other was on his back. Both sighed when all trace of pain disappeared from their bodies. Harry did not seem to be moving and that made Draco laughed.

“I thought you were never going to come and you were going to let us die” It was Harry's turn to laugh. 

“Are you going to send me back to my bed? Or will you allow me to stay here?” Harry finally asked after a long time when they nearly fell asleep. 

“I love my life, Potter” Draco muttered, tightening his arms around Harry. The latter more comfortably leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and fell asleep quickly.   
Outside the room, the six children were asleep too. In fact, the only two people awake in this big apartment were Blaise and his son, Zachady. 

“So, you say that Dad takes it badly?”

“No I mean your father categorically refuses to have anything to do with me” 

“Oh ! I see ... Don’t worry I'll arrange that for you” Zachady winked at him and Blaise was about to answer when Ron opened the door a little.

“Ron! Calm down, Irina and Isallys are sleeping” Blaise kindly reprimanded him. Ron seemed about to retaliate aggressively but he recovered. 

“Sorry, I'm going to bed, good night, both of you” Then with these words he went to his bed, undressed, slipped between the sheets and closed the curtains. Blaise and his son looked at each other, stunned by the redhead's behavior. Zachady gave Blaise an encouraging smile before leaving the room. Blaise was planted in the middle of the room, completely lost. Then he finally went to sleep. 

When Harry opened his eyes the next day, he swore he had never slept so well. Like having a soul sister might not be that awful. He felt a second wave of happiness swirl in him as Draco stirred, a sign that he was waking up and Harry was convinced that this feeling did not come from him. He was suddenly in a need to talk to Hermione about this so he gently got out of bed and went to get dressed in the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Draco curled around his blanket, hugging it as he did with Harry a few moments ago. Harry silently left the room. So he found himself in the children's room where they all seemed to sleep deeply except Lesath who stared at him with his big gray eyes. 

The kid seemed about to speak so Harry motioned him to shut up and went over to hug him. He ended up in the hallway. He decided to go to Hermione's room, thinking that, given the early hour, she might not be up yet. He put Lesath on the floor in front of the door and asked him to wait for him here. He then entered gently, making no sound, suspecting that the children were still sleeping. He crossed the room safely and opened the door leading to Hermione's room. The room was plunged into the most complete darkness. Harry tried to tell which bed Hermione was in but failed.

“She's not here, Potter” Theo muttered still half asleep.

“Oh sorry” Harry whispered quickly. The other boy mumbled something about gryffindors too early in the morning. Harry laughed slightly before coming out of the room. He closed the door and crossed the second room again and found himself again near the little blond. He picked him up again and went down the stairs. The brunette was only half astonished to find his best friend sitting at a table near the library. He approached, put Lesath on a chair and sat down at the table. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Harry.

“You had a good night?” She asked him.

“Yes, thank you” Harry replied blushing, thinking back to the fact that it was only because he spent the night in Malfoy's arms.

“I found new informations” Harry was very interested. 

“Me too, but start” She smiles again. 

“So I learned that some things will develop. For example, your powers” 

“Could it happen that I feel Draco's emotions?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at the first name agreement. 

"It's Draco now?” Harry just blushed, not knowing what to say. “Yes, I think it's going to happen Harry. I also think that a psychic connection could possibly be established between you” Harry had an expression of incomprehension on the face. 

“You can communicate by thought” Harry's mouth formed an "o". “And I also seem to have found a way for you to get away for a longer time” 

“That is to say?” 

“Well, firstly it seems that the duration changes according to your physical proximity. For example if you are close enough physically but do not touch, you can stay a good while but you will eventually need to touch each other. However, the further you are from each other, the less you can stay. And the longer you stay in touch, the more you can stay away” Harry was stunned, his friend had gone to great lengths for him. He got up and went to take her in his arms. Lyra then came running and was relieved when she saw her little brother. Realizing she was scared by not finding him in his bed when she got up, Harry apologized flatly. She reassured him then, assuring him that it was not serious. Harry then felt a strange feeling, a mixture of panic and stress. He apologized to the girls and disappeared as quickly as possible. Seeing him leave almost running, they worried and followed him. Harry went up the stairs four at a time and narrowly escaped the stairs. He rushed to the door where his name was inscribed. Just before he reached it, she opened on Draco.

“Everything’s okay?” Harry asked, gasping for air. Draco sighed with relief.

“You're here” He whispered as he approached Harry. He threw himself on him, hugging him. Harry froze before returning his embrace. He wondered what had happened so that Draco Malfoy would throw himself into his arms, clearly worried for him


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting next to a blushing Draco in the Great Hall. Harry felt terribly embarrassed though thinking about it, it didn’t come from him.

“I’ve read something about it” Hermione, sitting in front of Harry, told them. Draco was still red and Harry could hear him mutter. It seemed to be a lot of fun for Lyra, sitting next to Hermione. “I’ve read that there were risks of violent nightmares”

“Oh really?” Draco mumbled, still traumatized by the sight of a Harry bathing in his own blood and dying slowly. Harry suddenly saw a picture of him bathing in his blood. He made a good step back and nearly fell off the bench.

“What the fuck was that?” He looked panicked and shocked. “I saw myself dying in my blood” His voice was high and he began to rush back and forth beside the bench. When he passed by Draco for the third time, the blond reached out his hand and stopped him in his motion and made him sit down again.

“You just saw my nightmare” Harry looked reassured for a second.

“Is it possible?” He asked Hermione.

“I guess so, Draco must have sent it to you without doing it on purpose”

“Wait? Can we send each other pictures?” Draco asked her.

“Obviously” Draco made a smile that didn’t please Harry at all. He knew he was right when he saw Dumbledore dancing in a really transparent nightdress. Harry took a disgusted look.

“Oh stop it for Merlin’s sake” Draco burst out laughing and Harry was captivated by the laughing Slytherin, so he forgot about the dreadful image in his mind. Draco completely ignored Harry's gaze and continued to laugh. Lyra moved closer to Hermione and whispered in his ear.

“It's happening, right? He’s falling for him” Hermione turned her head toward her and followed her gaze to Harry. And she saw the gleam in the green eyes that were watching Draco and she understood. Harry was falling for the blond. She smiled, the way Harry looked at Draco was absolutely beautiful to see. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Harry with a disgusted look.

“You’re serious? Stop it right now, Potter” His sentence was not as threatening as he thought, it was probably because he smiled and laughed lightly. Harry burst out laughing, proud of his little joke. He had added Snape to the image Draco had sent him and imposed it in the blonde's mind. He was laughing all the while and when the Professor Dumbledore crossed the hall, accompanied by Professor Snape, their laughter intensified.

They were crying with laughter when Ron, Blaise and their four children arrived. Ron and Blaise froze, astonished to see them like this. Harry leaned on Draco's shoulder, still shaking with laughter and Jordan leaned over to Lyra.

“Sounds pretty good, hum?” She nodded, smiling. Draco and Harry finally calmed down and Harry finally straightened up. When he met the gray eyes, he blushed, embarrassed by his behavior. Harry bowed his head as he felt his dress pulled. He saw Irina, the blue-eyed girl, so he lifted her off the ground and put her on his lap. She began to eat what was on her plate and quickly Lesath was dissatisfied. Draco then put him on his own lap. Harry was glad to have gone to eat early and to have several tables when he saw the ten people still in the apartment arrived together. They all settled in a happy hubbub. Ginny and Pansy joined them and they were complete. Harry noticed that Ron looked different, less reassured and more open to his children. He smiled at his friend, happy to have found him again. Harry noticed that Dumbledore had risen and approached them. He had a sudden bad feeling. The director stopped at their level and gave them classes for the day to get to know each other better and to digest the new events that took place. Harry knew he was talking about this story of Soul mates. He looked at Hermione.

“I was forced Harry, your lives are at stake as long as we don’t know any more about this” Harry didn’t know what to answer to this argument.

“It's still hot out there, right?” Nathaniel asked innocently. His brothers and sisters looked at him exasperatedly. Hermione nodded. “So we could go to the park? to the lake maybe?” His twin sighed.

“He wants to know if we can spend the day near the lake to bathe” All the teenagers of that time seemed to understand better and acquiesced. So it was with these words that the teenagers got up like one person and went out. They scared some of the students in the corridors. It must be admitted that seeing all this group coming towards you, Draco and Harry in the lead, did not normally presage anything good. They arrived at the edge of the lake and all sat down in a compact mass. 

Harry lay down, beginning to feel bad and not getting into the habit of Draco being a cure. He placed a hand on his head, a migraine taking place. Then he felt a hand resting on his hand and he felt immediately better. He opened his eyes and thanked Draco with a smile. Harry began to feel extremely hot, wearing a black T-shirt. He decided to remove it. He saw Nathaniel hopping in the water with Jordan and Lesath and was seized with a mad desire to go swimming too. He stood up and took off his pants and shoes. He turned to Draco, silently inviting him. The young blonde refused and lay down. Harry then went to join the three people already in the water and had a good time with them. 

When others came to join them, he left them between them. He isolated himself while staying in the water and seeing Draco lying in the grass, he had an idea. The blond boy had also undressed, it was perfect for Harry's plan. Harry sent an image of himself drowning in to Draco before disappearing under the surface of the water. The blond opened his eyes and straightened up. He looked for Harry with his eyes but seeing him nowhere, he ran towards the lake. As soon as Harry felt the shock of Draco's foot in the water, he jumped to the surface, literally gushing in front of the blonde. The blonde jumped and would fall backwards if Harry had not held him back.

“You’re such a moron!” Draco almost shouted. Harry only realized at that moment that he was really scared. He did not apologize for that. As Draco seemed about to kill him with his own hands, Harry grabbed him by the waist and threw himself into the water, taking the blond with him. Draco screamed, catching everyone's attention. They started to worry but seeing Harry rise to the surface laughing, they calmed down very quickly. Draco went back in his turn and Harry swallowed hard while looking at him. He had never found him as beautiful as he was now.

“You'll pay me for that, Potter” Draco told him. Harry snorted.

“Oh really?” Draco took it as a challenge and tried to catch Harry. The latter dodged him and Draco found himself once again under water. He grabbed Harry's ankles and made him fall.  
It was Harry's turn to scream. Then followed a fierce battle until they couldn’t breathe anymore. They finally collapsed laughing on the shore. They were out of breath and Harry suddenly laughed. Draco turned his head towards him and Harry could feel his questioning through his arm in contact with his.

“I just thought it was good to be a normal teenager. For a few minutes I forgot that Voldemort wanted to kill me. And it did me a lot of good” Draco made no answer but Harry knew he understood perfectly, being in a similar position since he refused to receive the mark. As he thought about it, Harry understood why Draco looked different this year. He no longer had to hide behind a mask to satisfy his father. Then Harry realized a second thing. Draco had refused the mark before knowing the children, which meant that he had chosen the side of the good, his own side. Maybe it was imagining that he had chosen the side of the good because it was his camp but he decided not to worry. The breeze rose and passed over their two bodies still wet. They shuddered.

“We should go” Harry said, getting up. He held out a hand to help him stand up and they returned to their belongings and dressed. All the others did the same and then they went back to the castle, a storm getting ready behind them. Harry wondered what time it was and the time magically appeared in front of him, as if he had launched a Tempus, he had not launched anything. It was almost four. Harry watched as Draco walked not far from him and he was struck by a revelation. A very, very big revelation. He was falling in love with the blond Slytherin and it frightened him. He froze first in the middle of the corridor, completely petrified. Then, after several of the children nearly hit him, he started walking again quickly, very fast. He climbed the stairs four at a time and rushed to the new apartments almost while running.

“Harry! Stop!” Draco shouted behind his back. Harry almost did it to the agreement of his name in the blonde's mouth but he recovered and accelerated even more. Harry was really upset by this revelation and needed to think about it calmly. He did not need to say the password, the passage opening automatically when he arrived. Draco was not so lucky and found himself stuck in front of the stone wall, not remembering the password. He turned around and saw Nathaniel running towards him, Jordan and Ezekiel not far behind him. He did not bother to slow down and almost shouted the password. He almost hit the wall but Draco held him back as best he could. Draco began to get impatient with the slowness of opening the passage. A black aura with red reflections formed around him and the passage opened at once in the face of this powerful magic.

“What the fuck was that?” Jordan asked, panting.

“Increased powers, remember?” Nathaniel simply replied to his boyfriend. He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“He surely realized that” Ezekiel finally whispered.

“It's obvious” Lyra and Erin replied as they arrived.

“Do we have to go there?” Emett asked, not quite at their level. They all looked at each other.

“We shouldn’t” Lyra finally said. They all agreed.

“We could just go down the hall to be sure everything's okay?” Erin suggested.

 

“Great idea” Alarik replied, running in with Joris. Erin turned to them and welcomed the kiss that Alarik placed on her lips. They then returned to the apartments, going to stand before the door of the room.

In that same room, Harry had locked himself on the parents’ side of the room while Draco was stuck on the kids' side and was trying to get in anyway. The brunet was in panic, how could it have happened? Huh? How could he fall in love with Draco? Harry could not deny that Draco was physically attractive, not in fact he was frightfully attractive in the devilish angel genre. But the worst was that without his mask of ice and contempt, this little cunt was horribly cute and kind. Yeah, he was just adorable and shy. 

Then Harry stopped suddenly, stopping pacing and tearing his hair. He told himself that there was a problem in his problem. He originally thought that he had started falling in love with Draco from the arrival of the children, but the children had arrived three days earlier. Out, Harry knew a minimum and could not fall in love with anyone in just three days, especially not Draco Malfoy. Then he thought silently as he started walking again. The answer seemed obvious as he walked near Draco's bed for the fourth time and get on the bed. He had been in love with Draco for much longer, where perhaps he was only attracted to him.

No matter, the facts were there: he loved Draco. And above all, he was going to have to hide that. He jumped out of bed when he heard Draco trying to force the door once more. The door opened on its own as Harry approached and he found himself facing the blonde.

“You’re okay? What is it?” Draco immediately asked him, grabbing his shoulders.

“Nothing, everything is fine” He muttered. Draco was not fooled but he did not ask for more details and Harry was grateful. Draco let go and as he was going to talk, the door opened slowly, revealing eight heads. Harry allowed them to enter by the look. They entered, invading the room.

“We just wanted to be sure that everything was fine” Nathaniel said. Harry suddenly saw an image of himself and Draco kissing in front of his eyes, followed by a sense of frustration. He was very surprised and turned his eyes to Draco, it could only come from him. He looked up at Harry and when their eyes met Harry realized that Draco had not intentionally sent this picture and the blond knew that Harry had seen it. His eyes widened and he suddenly became red. He stammered out words that Harry did not understand and ran away. Harry stood there, the children staring at him unrestrainedly. As he watched them, he realized that in the end he knew nothing about them, their ages, their homes, or how they were designed. He told them of this observation. 

“We can sit here and discuss anything you want, if you want?” Lyra offered him. He nodded and as the three boys who were not part of the family were leaving, he told them to stay. They closed the door behind them and settled down on the floor. 

“So, I'm sixteen as well as Zach. Erin, Nathaniel, Ezekiel, Jordan, Eleanor, Joris and Alarik are fifteen years old. Emett is thirteen. Lesath, Irina, Isallys, Erika and Seth are five years old” Lyra said. Harry was silent, trying to record the information that was coming to him in waves.

“And for the houses?” He asked after a moment.

“Me, Erin, Emett and Jordan are in Gryffindor. Lyra, Ezekiel, Zach, Joris and Alarik are Slytherin” Nathaniel replied. Harry nodded with a smile, proud that a majority of his children were Gryffindor.

“And ... How ... uh ... how exactly are you born?” Harry asked, blushing. Erin laughed slightly in front of his embarrassment. Lyra cleared her throat, preparing for a long speech.

“It's due to your bond. In fact, the link has increased your powers considerably and I don’t really know what caused it but you could have children. Then for others, it's more complicated. When you became pregnant, it upset your magic even more and the people close to you were able to get pregnant too. That explains that we are all grouped by age group” Harry was now impressed, thanks to him his gay friends could natural children and he was proud enough to have made them this gift. Harry was still wondering something.

“How far is your present from here?”

“Seventeen years” Erin replied. Harry suddenly widened his eyes.

“But you said you were sixteen! That means we're going to get pregnant soon” The children were surprised that Harry was no more shocked or disgusted than that. Ezekiel jumped to his feet.

“I told you! He knows it, he realizes it” Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“That you love him” Nathaniel clarified.

“Oh” was all Harry could say as he blushed. He threw a new Tempus without his wand and he saw that it was almost dinner time.

“Let's go eat” He said, getting up. The eight children followed him to the living room. Hermione ran to them, followed by Theo, who seemed to take a certain pleasure in being with the pretty brunette.

“Are you all right, Harry?” He nodded to reassure her and even added a smile. He looked around for Draco and was disappointed to see him nowhere. Lesath ran to him and Harry received him as best as he could. Fortunately, Nathaniel who was behind him held him back, preventing him from falling.

“Are we going to eat soon, Daddy?” The boy asked in his high-pitched voice. Harry smiled at him and stroked his hair.

“Yes, let's go now” The boy's eyes lit up and Harry laughed. He then went to the door and headed for the Great Hall, hoping to find Draco here for several reasons. First, he felt the first signs of their distance, so he was starting to have a real headache and vertigo would not be long in coming. And secondly, he had two or three things to clear up with him. He slowed down suddenly and almost lost his balance because of his spinning head. He had remained standing only because he had shown great concentration, from the little boy in his arms he could not afford to drop. 

Nathaniel arrived quickly and caught his brother. Harry could see the worry on his face so he tried to reassure him as best as he could with a smile. It did not really work, but Harry couldn’t do better. They finally settled at the Gryffindor table, where Harry literally dropped. He didn’t participate in the conversation of the whole meal, just staring at the door. Finally, a little before the end of the meal, Ezekiel leaned toward Harry.

“He must be at the astronomy tower” He whispered in his ear. Harry washed himself with a bound and ran out of the room. Ezekiel had whispered loud enough that they all heard.

“How can you know where Malfoy is?” Hermione asked.

“They have always told us that their first kiss took place there” the blonde replied, shrugging. Hermione did not understand where he was going, but let it go. 

Harry was now climbing the stairs leading to the tower and when he found himself at the door, he was suddenly afraid to enter. Taking his courage as a brave Gryffindor, he lowered the handle and opened the door. All Harry saw was Draco sitting on the railing, his hair in the wind. He hadn’t noticed him and Harry stood there for a long time just watching him. He stepped forward a little, fascinated by the reflections of the moon in the blond hair. Draco then seemed to notice his presence, he got off the guardrail and moved closer to Harry, overhanging him by a few inches.   
He seemed to look for his words for a moment.

“Listen, I'm sorry...” He began before being cut off by the image Harry sent him. In this mental picture, they were both exactly where they were now, except that they were much closer and passionately kissing each other. After seeing that, Draco looked at Harry questioningly. So Harry followed his instinct. He approached the blonde, placed his hand in the blonde's neck and pressed his lips on his as the storm raged outside and the wind and rain were falling on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was lying in bed and smiling like a fool, thinking back to the events that had taken place earlier. So he’d kissed Draco, which destabilized him. Then he finally kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry had his arms around the blonde's neck, sliding one of his hands through his hair. They had kissed as much as they could before running out of air. They then had broken loose slowly, opening their eyes again. Draco laughed nervously, feeling ridiculous for having fled earlier. Harry had just smiled and kissed him again. 

A movement on his chest brought him back to the present and he heard Draco mumble something in a sleepy voice.

“What?” Harry asked him. Draco straightened hardly, until he found himself in front of Harry. The brown man found his half-asleep face truly adorable. The blond glared at him.

“I'm not adorable, Potter” Harry giggled, the blond was not threatening at the moment. Between his tousled hair, his eyes gleaming with fatigue, his smile that he was trying to conceal, and the sense of joy that Harry could feel from their touching bellys.

“It's obvious” Harry replied, laughing.

“Oh, shut up will you” Draco growled, letting himself fall back to Harry, thrusting his head into the mattress. Harry swiveled to the side and the blond laid on his back. The Gryffindor could then place his head on Draco's shoulder and they fell asleep for the night, or at least what was left of it.

On the other side of the door, Lyra and Erin smiled at each other.

“I guess they'll keep it a secret for a moment” Erin whispered.

“You guess well” whispered a male voice behind them. The two sisters jumped and turned, widening their eyes, having recognized the voice.

“What were you talking about by the way?” The boy asked now in front of them. He was a tall young man, his black hair just above his shoulders and he was black-eyed.

“Dimi?” Lyra asked, narrowing her eyes, trying to distinguish him better in the dark.

“Himself” They both threw themselves in his arms, delighted to see him again.

“What are you doing here?” Lyra asked, still whispering.

“I was walking down the hall and I heard you whispering very discreetly”

“They're asleep, don’t worry” Erin told him, happy to be able to joke with his best friend again.

“I meant what are you doing here? At that time?” Lyra reiterated. He shrugged.

“I don’t know, I was walking quietly down the halls looking for an attack plan and then I found myself stuck in that damn room of secrets. Luckily I remembered a few parseltongue words that I heard your brother say in his sleep”

“Wait, when did you heard Zephir talking in his sleep? He finally agreed to go out with you?” Erin asked hurriedly.

“Seriously?” Whispered a voice from a bed. Nathaniel jumped out of it and moved closer to them. 

“No, he didn’t accept but we are in the same dormitory so maybe I happen to watch him sleep from time to time, but rarely” 

“Are you sure you didn’t want to say that you watched him passionately every minute that passes?” Ezekiel teased from his bed. Lyra then checked if Lesath and Emett were sleeping and she pulled out all the others to keep it like that. Dimitri groaned as the twins literally laughed at him. 

“Stop it you fools! You too are in love too and it seems to me that we’re not making fun of you” Tented to defend Erin. 

“Because we’re not getting rejected” Ezekiel laughed. 

“He doesn’t reject me!” Dimitri shouted, a little louder than he should have. The door marked "Zabini-Weasley" opened on Zachady and Jordan. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Zachady started as he closed the door so as not to wake the two sleeping girls inside. 

“Is that Dimi?” Jordan asked, hidden by the tall build of his brother. 

“In the flesh” Dimitri replied with a wink. Jordan laughed as he saw him surrounded by four blondes. 

“It was the voice of Dimitri or did I dreamed?” Alarik's voice asked a little further down the hall. 

“Would you be able to dream of my voice, little brother?” His brother mocked him. Alarik came forward laughing and came to hug his brother and Zach embraced Dimitri too. 

“So, how is it going with your beautiful boy?” Zach finally asked him with a mocking smile. Dimitri glared at him.

“Go fuck yourselves, all of you, as much as you are” he gasped.  
A laugh was heard, far down the hall.

“Ouch! Why did you hit me?” Joris's voice said.  
He received no response but his sister came near the others and he joined them a few moments later while holding the back of his head. Lyra mocked him and Eleanor went to hold Dimitri in her arms.

“Well, it's not that we don’t have fun here, but it's, what, 4am so now everyone is going to bed” Zach almost ordered. Lyra pulled Nathaniel by the arm since he was literally glued to Jordan. The latter rolled his eyes before releasing the blond.

“I'll give him back to you” Nathaniel laughed and Lyra closed the door gently, leaving Jordan and Zach planted in the hallway. The black finally went to bed, leaving his brother alone in front of all these closed doors.

 

A high-pitched scream made Harry stand up suddenly the next day. He looked down at Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully, not at all disturbed by the roar. Harry pulled himself out of the blonde's arms and pulled on his pants quickly before heading to the door. He opened it on the fly and fell on a rather puzzling show. Jordan and Nathaniel were sitting on the bed of the last and seemed extremely tired and bored. In front of them, Lyra shouted at them under the amused laughter of their other siblings.

“You two are completely stupid!” Nathaniel got up and faced her. He was slightly taller than her but she didn’t pulled herself apart.

“We were sleeping! We were just fucking sleeping!”

“I know it perfectly! I'm sleeping right next to you in case you forgot it”

“So why are you yelling at us so early in the morning?” Jordan asked calmly.

“Firstly, because seeing you kissing my brother, well, what am I saying, seeing you devour his face, when I open my eyes is not what I call a good awakening! And I was scared because you're not supposed to be there” The door opened at that moment, letting in Dimitri.

“Who's that person?” Draco whispered to Harry who jumped, not having heard him coming. He shrugged, having no idea.

“What's going on here, by Merlin?” the newcomer asked. Against all odds, Lesath jumped out of bed.

“Dimi!” Shouted the little blond, running towards the taller one. Given Harry's appearance, Harry would not have thought he was receiving his son with a smile. He had a rather rebellious look to tell the truth. He had black jeans tucked in quickly in black rangers, a red and black plaid shirt open on a black tank top. And Harry was sure he would put on a leather jacket if he had to go out. Looking at him carefully, Harry saw a tattoo that seemed to travel on his host's body. Harry could never see the tattoo completely so he did not know what he meant.

“Jordan came to sleep with Nath, and Lyra is shouting at them” the boy explained, as if it were obvious. Dimitri retreated until he could pass the door of his head.

“JORIS!” He shouted. The blonde appeared almost immediately at the door, pulling on a T-shirt.

He watched the scene, trying to understand why he had been so drowsy so soon. He saw Lyra and Nathaniel glaring at each other as Jordan was lying on the bed, taking advantage of the silence to try and get back to sleep. Joris then stepped towards them, grabbed the blonde by the waist and lifted her off the ground. He passed her over his shoulder like a bag of potato and came out of the room as quickly as he had arrived, determined to go back to sleep. 

Lyra was heard struggling violently but he silenced her quickly. It was about time that Draco realized that Harry only had pants on him. He pushed the door with his fingertips and pushed Harry harshly against it as soon as it closed. He first kissed him softly and Harry took advantage of the situation, biting the blond a little too violently against the door. Draco saw the teasing gleam in Harry's eyes. Harry placed his lips on the blonde's and quickly he slid his tongue against his twin. The kiss quickly grew louder than it did at first, and Harry forced himself to stop as he was about to remove Draco's sweater. The latter groaned with discontent.

“Your kids are all huddled behind that door, Malfoy” Harry justified. Draco nodded and then peeled off the door before opening it. He turned to Harry.

“Put on a T-shirt” He ordered. The brunette rolled his eyes but did so. The children laughed and Erin glanced at them in a way that Harry didn’t understand but that everyone else understood as a warning about the secret of their fathers' relationship. Dimitri moved quickly towards them and embraced them each.

“Dimitri” He introduced himself.

“Sirius is your father?” Harry asked him. The boy nodded, smiling.

“How?” Harry asked, believing his godfather was dead. Dimitri just laughed lightly and he pushed Harry and Draco into their room before closing the door.

“Do you think Daddy is dead?” Harry immediately had tears in his eyes, he was terribly angry at himself and he was missing his godfather a lot.

“He is not, don’t worry” Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Sev found a way to get him out just before school, so by the time I talk to you he probably has to sleep to get back from his stroll in the veil” It was too much for Harry. He dropped to the ground and the tears came out without him being able to control them. Dimitri left them alone. The brown on the ground was shaking with rather violent sobs. Draco knelt down in front of him and Harry pressed himself against him. The blond held him in his arms while the tears subsided. Seeing that didn’t happen, Draco tried to calm him down.

“Calm down. He's fine, you've heard it yourself. He's alive” It was not really conclusive, so seeing that the tears were intensifying and Harry was starting to spasm, Draco did the only thing that came to his mind. He pressed his mouth against Harry's, who widened his eyes before kissing him back. They parted and Harry wiped his tears, calmed.

“Thank you” He murmured. Draco smiled at him.

“But you're welcome, all the pleasure was mine” It made Harry laugh. They then got up and went out of the room for good. The kids were gone and Harry was grateful for that. They found the whole troop in the great hall. Harry settled in front of Hermione. She greeted them with a smile and Harry was surprised to see Ron laughing with Theo sitting next to Hermione.

“Hermione, do you know how this emotional story works?”

“When you touch each other, you can feel the emotions of the other” Harry leaned closer to her and whispered.

“I can feel some even when we don’t touch” 

“Especially powerful emotions?” Harry nodded. “I think it's normal then” Harry was relieved.

He remained silent until the end of the breakfast, seriously thinking about going to Dumbledore to invite Sirius and Remus to the castle. He got up with all the others at the bell. He had a DCFM course with the Slytherins. Lyra, Dimitri and Zachady had classes with them and Harry was happy. Draco leaned nonchalantly against the wall near the door and Harry slid to the ground next to him. Draco slid his hand into Harry's neck, they probably could not get in touch for the next two hours so as a precaution they wanted to be in touch, not wishing any of them to faint in the middle of the room. The door opened suddenly and Remus Lupin came out. Harry's eyes widened and he got up. 

“Remus?” 

“Oh, Harry. I'm glad to see you again” 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

“Dumbledore asked me to come back for a children's story and took the opportunity to rehire me for the job” 

“You're the most proficient teacher we've had” Draco interjected. Remus turned his head towards him and frowned. 

“Malfoy?”

“He's a nice guy now” Harry informed him. 

“What is this story of children, Harry? Dumbledore didn’t want to tell us anything” The three children approached them, along with Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Theo. Upon seeing Dimitri, Remus opened his eyes. 

“You look like Sirius that's crazy” The boy smiled slightly as he replaced his leather jacket properly on his shoulders, Harry was not mistaken. The door opened a second time.

“Who's like me?” Sirius asked, throwing his head out the door. Harry jostled them all and rushed towards Sirius. He hugged him so hard that the older man thought he was going to end up suffocated. He did not care anymore when he heard Harry sniff. He hugged the boy harder and stroked his hair until he calmed down. Harry pulled away from him, went to get Dimitri and came back to Sirius with a big smile.

“This is Dimitri, your son” Sirius almost choked on hearing that. Draco approached them.

“It's funny, he has the same head as you when Dumbledore taught us about the kids” Draco laughed at Harry. The latter laughed.

“It's not true!” He said with an air of outrage.

“You're right, your face was so much worse” Harry giggled, hitting Draco's chest lightly as Sirius stared at them strangely, not understanding this reversal of behavior. Ron and Hermione came to hug Sirius in their arms. Lyra went close and hugged him too.

“It feels good to see you again, uncle Siri” Sirius's eyes widened. Remus asked them to return to the classroom as the other students arrived, thus preserving their privacy. Before they all got in, Draco held Harry by the arm.

 

“If you ever feel bad, you just have to come over and scream at me, nobody will find that weird” He whispered in Harry's ear.

“Do that too” Draco nodded and they went back into the room. 

Harry sat next to Ron and Draco next to Blaise.

“Well, today we are going to address the unformulated. The theory was taught to you by my colleague so let's get straight to the practice” With a wand motion Remus made all the tables disappear and the students got up hastily before their chairs disappeared. Once the room was emptied, he spoke again.

“In pairs, you will practice spraying yourself with unformulated spells” The duets formed quickly. Harry and Ron, Hermione and Neville, Draco and Blaise and Pansy and Theo. The teacher let them started and Ron threw an expelliarmus to Harry. When Harry took his wand, for the first time in a while, it was reduced to ashes. He found himself with a pile of dust at his feet. He then followed his instinct and reached out his hand in front of him. A barely visible force field formed in front of him and Ron's spell rebounded on it and flew his wand that landed right in Harry's second hand. Ron looked at the brunette, totally amazed. Harry looked at Draco and saw a pile of ashes similar to his at his feet. Draco obviously did not have Harry's instinct and was trying to avoid Blaise's spells, which seemed to have a gift for the uninformed. Other Slytherin students, having noticed that Draco could not defend himself, began to approach him, looking menacing. Draco tried to defend himself by threatening them, promising them a thousand sufferings. But nothing worked, they raised their wand. Harry felt his fingers itch and when he looked at them, he saw sparks at the end of his fingers. He approached and placed himself in front of Draco. With his left hand, he made a shield appear all around them and with his right hand he expelled all the Slytherins, who had just cast spells, at the other end of the room with a simple movement of the hand. He then lowered the shield and challenged all the others to attack him.

Remus paused in his chat with Sirius, and almost came running. 

“What happened?” 

“Daddy gave us a little magic show” Lyra explained haughtily, as if he were just a fool. 

“How did you do that?” Draco asked. 

“Do you mean how do I do that?” Harry asked, revealing a black-colored ball of magic with red highlights in the palm of his hand. Draco looked fascinated as well as everyone else. 

"I'll kiss him right now" Harry heard in his head. It was Draco's voice so Harry figured it was probably their psychic bond coming up. 

“Do it then” Harry told him aloud. 

“Wait, did you hear me? I said it out loud?" 

“No, but you're communicating by thought in our day so I think it starts” Lyra replied. Draco nodded, looking totally shocked and lost. 

“Harry? Are you going to end up with Malfoy?” The two adults in the room suddenly asked. 

“Yeah, it's a long story. Go to the apartment tonight, we will explain everything and we will introduce your children too” The two adults could only nod while the ten teenagers came out of the room, deciding that the class was over for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Eleanor and Hermione had the idea to gather several tables in the living room to be able to receive Sirius and Remus. Harry watched them all arrange the room from the top of the stairs. Then he felt Draco's arms slipped around him. He turned to face him and kissed him softly.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked him. Harry turned again and Draco rested his head on his shoulder.

“I'm watching” Draco laughed.

“Do you mean that you’re looking at the disorganization of these children?”  
“Absolutely” Harry laughed.   
Hermione and Ron had gone to ask permission to eat in the apartment. Blaise and Theo were doing a chess game in the first’s room. Pansy and Ginny, who were getting on strangely together, were ordering the elves for dinner. The children were therefore alone in the living room and the organization didn’t seem to be their main quality. Harry suddenly felt a kiss on his neck and shivered. He grabbed the hands on his waist and intertwined his fingers with Draco's.

“We should help them” Harry said. Draco didn’t answer but let himself be dragged to the floor below. Harry dropped his hand a little before arriving downstairs.

With a wave of his hand, he formed a large square with the tables while Draco made chairs appear with a movement of his hand as well. Eleanor sighed.

“Thank you very much” Harry replied with a smile and they went back upstairs.

“Well, what are we doing now?” Ezekiel asked boredly, sitting on one of the tables. He received no answer. Eleanor sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. A chuckle made him turn his head. He saw Jordan and Nathaniel on one of the sofas, kissing each other. Jordan was obviously pushing the blonde to lie down.

“You'd be nice not to rape my brother on this couch” He laughed. Jordan looked up suddenly, seeming to realize they were not alone. Nathaniel dropped to the sofa, his cheeks extremely red. Dimitri chuckled and they looked at him all.

“Tell me Dimi” Joris began in a soft voice that didn’t announce anything good.

“What is your plan to seduce our dear brother?” Emett continued. Lesath then ran to him, pulling Seth by the hand.

“Why Zephir doesn’t want to be in love with you?” Dimitri sighed then.

“You could ask him when we see him, what do you say?” Erin suggested with a smirk. The little boy had a big smile then went back to play, always taking the other boy with him.

“I think Lesath found a boyfriend” Alarik laughed.

“And maybe he won’t reject him” Joris added.

“He’s not rejecting me!” Dimitri shouted again. They all laughed, knowing full well that he was right. The door opened at that moment on Sirius and Remus, followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Pansy. Erika and Seth ran to Sirius and Remus, both shouting.

“Dad!” Erika threw herself into Sirius' legs and Seth into Remus's. The two adults were greatly surprised but did bend down to take the children in their arms. They walked into the room, watching the children.

“There are more of you than I thought” Sirius finally let out in a nervous laugh. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo went down at that moment. Harry and Draco each stood on one side of Ezekiel and Sirius opened his mouth wide.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You ... you ... Harry, he has your eyes”

“Who are you talking about?” That is, four of their children had green eyes. Draco understood who Sirius was talking about. 

“It's Ezekiel, and yes he has the same eyes as Harry” 

“Do you want a little presentation of the future families?” Hermione asked. Both adults nodded. Small groups formed. 

“There you have Lyra, Erin, Nathaniel and Ezekiel, Emett and Lesath. Here it's Zachady, Jordan ...”She was cut by Lyra. 

“Can’t you two let go for two minutes?” She said to Jordan and Nathaniel who were holding hands. 

“So I said, Jordan and Irina and Isallys. It's Eleanor and Joris, my children. Then we have Dimitri, Alarik and Erika, your children Sirius. And finally, Seth, your son Remus” The older two seemed completely lost. Sirius stared at Alarik and suddenly he blinked, seeming to realize the identity of his other parent. 

“Dad? Why didn’t you come with Daddy Sev?” Erika asked.

“Oh fuck” Was Sirius's only answer. The girl remained unanswered but did not care more than that. 

“Are you hungry?” Eleanor asked, wishing to put an end to this embarrassed mood. They all sat down around the table and everyone was watching everyone. It was finally Ezekiel who broke the silence. 

“So Dimi” The above-named glared at him. 

“Don’t start again Ezé” Dimitri warned him. 

“Oh come on! Tell us how you’re going to make Zephir fall into your arms” Dimitri blushed slightly. 

“Who is Zephir?” Harry asked.

“It's your more beautiful child” Dimitri replied. Harry opened his mouth, his eyes widening. Another child? 

“It's not right!” Jordan snarled. 

“The more beautiful are the triplets” He continued. Harry tugged on the word. Triplets? Which triplets? He glanced at Draco, who was pale. He wanted to ask the question but a fight broke out. 

“No! it’s Lyra!” Joris rinsed. 

“Not at all! Everyone knows it's Erin” Alarik shouted. The people concerned looked at each other with dismayed glances. Zachady got up and punched the table. 

“That's enough!” He thundered. The four boys went silent immediately. 

“Triplets?” Harry finally asked. 

“Me and Ezekiel are not just twins, we're tripled with Alya” Harry and Draco were a little relieved to hear that there was just another kid. 

“And you play Quidditch?” Draco asked. 

“We all play there” Erin replied. 

“ You all?” Ron was amazed. 

“Yes, some of us are on Hogwarts teams but we have created teams by family to play with each other” Jordan explained. The adults were astonished. 

“Who plays at Hogwarts?” Blaise asked. 

“For Slytherin, Ezekiel is the seeker, Zach the keeper, Joris and his twin brother are the beaters, and Alarik, Jordan, and Neville's son are the chasers” Lyra taught them.

“You have a twin brother?” Hermione asked her son and he nodded. She smiled happily.

"Then for Gryffindor, Erin is the seeker, Zach's twin sister is the keeper, Seth's sister and one of Uncle Dean's and Uncle Seamus’s daughter are the beaters and Alarik’s twin sister, one of Uncle Ron and Uncle Blaise’s daughter and Pansy's daughter are the chasers. 

“What's the habit of having children two by two? Look, we did three at once and then we all got them one by one” Draco said. All the children winced at hearing that.

“What? Why are you doing this face?” Harry asked, not very reassured.

“Because you've had twins twice and triplets once” Erin murmured. Harry became considerably pale at these words. If he was not too idiotic, six of his children were here and Ezekiel and Nathaniel had a sister, so that was seven. Then he was almost sure that the two pairs of twins were not there, so eleven. He had eleven children! It was really too much to learn in one night. He dropped his head against the table, groaning.

"What is it?" He heard in his head. Harry looked up at Draco, not quite sitting in front of him. "I succeeded?” Harry nodded. Draco seemed extremely proud of him.

"We have eleven kids" Harry thought suddenly. The blonde almost choked.

“What!?” He shrieked in a strangely sharp voice.

"We have eleven children"

"I heard the first time thank you" Harry giggled at the fake animosity of the blonde.

"There are six of them here, if you add Nathaniel and Ezekiel's sister, that's seven, plus the two pairs of twins we get to eleven" Harry explained mentally. As Draco tried to record this new, Sirius frowned.

“They communicate by thought” Emett explained to him as if it was perfectly normal, which was ultimately the case for him. Sirius wasn’t understanding anything, seeing his face.

“They are Souls Sisters” Erin explained in the same way as her brother.

“Level four” Nathaniel added, raising a finger.

“I hope for you that I didn’t damage my beautiful body to carry all of your children” Harry looked angry.

“It's your children too, I'll let you know, and if you think carrying our kids is damaging your body that’s because you don’t like them and me either” Harry almost shouted. Draco looked at him with a slightly jaded look. He got up and rested his hands on the table. He stared into Harry's eyes.

"It was a joke and you know it very well." Harry put himself in the same position as the blond and he could read in his eyes all the sincerity he felt. He calmed down instantly and Draco could feel it and sat down with a small smirk. Blaise cleared his throat.

“Getting back to Quidditch, do you have a way to build a team? For a little parent-child match maybe?” He asked. The children answered yes with great enthusiasm and got up hurriedly from the table, going upstairs to develop this famous team. The table was suddenly very big and empty. With a movement of the wrist, Harry made the empty tables disappear and they were all less distant. They started talking again, although the atmosphere was slightly tense.

On the children's side, it was a big mess. Everyone gave their opinion at the same time and we couldn’t understand anything.

“SHUT UP!” Dimitri snarled, silencing the other ten teenagers, the children remaining playing in the living room.

“It's not because my brother is rejecting you that you have to scream at us, mate” Ezekiel joked. Dimitri's jaw tightened and Ezekiel immediately knew he was going too far. “Before you scream that he’s not rejecting you, know that it’s the truth. He doesn’t reject you, he even told us that he thought he was in love with you, Dimi” the latter widened his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Erin asked him.

“It was during a discussion between brothers, it is only me, Ezé and Zéniel who knows” Nathaniel answered. She looked angry and he pulled childishly his tongue at her.

“Tell me more” Dimitri begged.

“No, you'll know it in due course. All you have to know is that he doesn’t push you away” Ezekiel replied.

“So this Quidditch team?” Eleanor finally reminded them.  
The older three, Zachady, Lyra and Dimitri, took the lead in team training.

“We all agree that Erin is the best seeker?” Zachady asked. They all agreed.

“For the keeper?” Lyra asked.

“Zach” Jordan offered, and once again they all agreed.

“Then the only beaters we have are Joris and Dimi” Zach continued.

“For the chasers we have Nath, Ezé, Jordan and Al” Lyra said.

“Nath, Ezé and Jordan form a better team” Alarik said.

“That's done” Eleanor happily informed.

“It should be pretty simple guys, according to me, daddy will be the seeker, Uncle Ron the keeper, Uncle Theo and father as beaters and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy the Chasers” Lyra said.

“I think the game will be tomorrow in the afternoon because we are Saturday tomorrow. So...” Erin could not finish her sentence. She was cut by a blow to the door. The door then opened on a Draco and a Harry kissing breathlessly. Harry slammed Draco against the closed door. He kissed his neck, nibbling at the thin skin and began sliding his hands under the blonde's sweater, who dropped his head against the door, leaving more access to his neck.

Finally, Draco pushed Harry slightly and they slowly started to cross the room, a bit clumsily, while kissing again. As Harry finally crashed into the wall right next to the door, Lyra groaned plaintively. 

“Don’t tell me it's going to be that way here too” She whispered. 

“I don’t want to contradict you, but it seems so” Joris whispered. 

“But since when are they together?” Jordan asked, surprised. 

“You really are not following, it happened the night when there was the storm” Nathaniel replied. 

“Oh ! You mean in the evening-” The brunet had Erin cut him off. 

“He means the night when there was a storm, the night Dimi arrived and the night you slipped into my innocent brother’s bed” They all laughed at the word ‘innocent’, knowing full well that he was far from being it. 

“Wait, did all this happen the same evening? Alarik asked. 

“Yeah” They all answered at the same time. 

“I don’t want to interrupt you guys, but I think it's time we live and quickly” Eleanor intervened suddenly, staring at Harry's T-shirt that had just landed at their feet. They all looked at each other and with a silent agreement they went out as quickly and silently as they could. They found themselves alone in the hallway. 

“Who knows about them?” Dimitri asked, whispering.

“Us, that's all” Erin answered, whispering as well.

“Why are you whispering?” Alarik asked. They shrugged.

“Where are we sleeping?” Emett asked, startling them. Nobody had heard him coming, he was getting it from their father.  
“Me and Dimi can take Erin and Lesath, he can sleep with Seth” Alarik began.

"Why do Seth sleep with you?” Ezekiel asked, frowning.

“He's all alone for now”

“Lyra and Ezé can come with us” Joris offered.

"And Nathaniel and Emett with us," Jordan continued.

"Perfect," they all murmured before parting.

In the room they had just left, Draco was struggling to find the doorknob while his tongue danced with Harry's. He finally got tired of it so he pretended to push the doors with one of his hands, without touching them, and the doors opened automatically. He pushed Harry inside and closed them with a kick. Harry looked at him laughing as he saw him. To avenge the mockery, Draco lifted Harry up and threw him on the bed. He straddled the brown man and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and leaned over to kiss Harry's smiling lips. He straightened up and removed Harry's glasses, which he put on the bedside table.

“I can’t see anything now” Harry mumbled. Draco stared Harry in the eye and all he saw was the blur Harry was in. He then eagerly hoped to find a solution to his vision problem one day. And without him noticing, the tips of his fingers began to heat up on Harry's temples, who restrained himself from grimacing under the pain it caused in his skull. He closed his eyes all the same. Draco leaned over to kiss Harry, not suspecting what was going on in the least. He straightened up when Harry did not give him back his kiss.

“Harry?” Only a groan of pain answered him.

“Are you OK?” Harry shook his head. Draco felt panic seize him as he felt all the pain Harry felt when he placed one of his hands against his arm. Then suddenly the pain disappeared completely and Harry opened his eyes again. He widened them immediately.

“What?” Draco asked him.

“I can see!” Draco raised an eyebrow of misunderstanding.

“You see?” Harry sat up, Draco still on him.

“Yes! I see perfectly well!” Draco frowned.

“But how?”

“I think you've perfectly corrected my eyesight Draco” Draco's eyes were wide and he did not understand anything.

“Thank you” Harry whispered against his lips before kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

The rumor of a friendly match between parents and children had spread like wildfire in Hogwarts as soon as Dean and Seamus were made aware of it. So almost all the castle was installed in the stands, even the teachers, while the players were on the pitch. Dimitri was waving at Severus with a smile that couldn’t be more insolent on his face. The five children, accompanied by Emett, stood beside Sirius and Remus in the teachers' box. Harry and Erin were flying above everyone else. Draco was standing with Theo between the chasers and Ron, the keeper. The blond, realizing that he had been isolated in recent days, decided to reconnect with one of his best friends.

“So...how do you take it for you and Granger?” His friend turned a surprised look at him and then glanced at Hermione, in the stands with Lyra, Eleanor and Alarik.

“Well, good enough I must say”

“What do you mean?” Theodore gave a nervous little laugh.

“I mean she's really very smart and she's frankly not bad at all physically. She is really devoted to her friends, funny and her literary tastes are really great”

“You're falling in love with her” Draco laughed gently.

“It's possible” Draco smiled and gave a light tap on his friend's shoulder.

“And you? With Potter how is it?” Draco blushed slightly.

“No, I can’t believe it! You and Potter?” The blond blushed even more.

“It turns out he's not as stupid as we thought and I don’t know, his touch electrifies me. My heartbeat is accelerating when he's near me and I feel that urge to hug and kiss him absolutely all the time” Draco sliced his face down and looked slightly lost now. His friend had a tender, amused smile at the same time. 

“You love him” At the same moment, Draco heard Harry's voice in his head. 

"Bend down!" Draco frowned. "Bend down, I tell you!" at the agreement of Harry's urgent voice, Draco obeyed and a bludger went to the exact spot where his head was previously. Theo was wide-eyed. 

“How did you know?” Draco looked at Harry smiling, thanking him mentally and Theo understood. 

“At your service!” Harry shouted, saluting. Draco chuckled and he noticed that Harry and his daughter had exactly the same posture on their brooms, this girl had to be an excellent seeker. 

“You were saying?” He asked Theo suddenly. 

“I said, you love him” Draco shook his head. 

“Oh yes” 

“Oh no!” 

“Of course yes” 

“Of course not” Blaise suddenly stopped near them, holding the quaffle in his hands. 

“Of course yes, Dray!” Then he left and marked. 

“Ok, I love him! You happy now?” The blond man got angry. 

“I am” Harry shouted at him. Draco blushed violently and slammed a bludger near him. Blaise and Theo chuckled and Harry smiled with all his teeth. The latter finally began to look at how the game unfolded as the rain began to fall. He could see how Ron's eldest was a good keeper. Talking about his red-haired friend, Harry thought maybe he should have a conversation with him, it had been a while since he had spoken to him. He could also see all the complicity of the two blond brothers, these two really were an excellent pair and gave a hard time to Blaise, Ginny and Pansy. 

Jordan was also fine with his boyfriend and best friend. Dimitri and Joris were excellent beaters. He had not yet seen Erin in action but he was sure she was excellent. Then he suddenly spotted the snitch as it passed near Blaise. He rushed at him and grazed him very closely, so that Blaise nearly fell off his broom. The snitch suddenly went to the sky and, without thinking, Harry darted after him, Erin following him closely. And while he was on the verge of catching it, still skyrocketing, the little rain that fell on them turned into a storm. He paid no attention and continued his ascent.   
He saw a lightning breaking the sky and for a moment he thought it might not be the best idea he had to pursue the snitch. He said to himself that it had not been a good idea when a lightning flash hit his broom. The broom literally broke into pieces and Harry had the uncomfortable sensation of feeling a thick piece of the broom sinking into his belly. He screamed in pain and fear as he felt himself fall back at a bewildering speed.

Draco raised his head feeling panic, fear and intense pain coming from Harry. Unfortunately he couldn’t see anything at all, Harry was too far away for him to see. He started slowly up towards Harry's location, followed by Blaise and Theo who asked him what was going on. 

“DADDY!” Draco's blood froze as he recognized his daughter's voice. He had the bad feeling that a very bad thing was happening. He accelerated then. At that moment, Harry appeared above him, screaming in pain. Erin was flying at full speed right behind him, trying to catch him. Given the speed with which the girl was going, it was quickly clear in Draco's mind that she would never be able to not crash into the floor and judging by Alarik's yell in the stands, he had reached the same conclusion. 

“You catch my daughter and me Harry” He said hastily to his two friends before rushing at full speed to the brown. The impact was anything but delicate. Draco gasped as he hit Harry, but he held on tight and wrapped his arms around him to hold him on the broom. He descended to a suitable height and pushed the Gryffindor away from him. The brown man wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. Draco could hear screams of misunderstanding in the crowd, wondering why Harry had not come down on his broom right now screaming at him that no one had asked him to save him. 

Then he frowned as he felt Harry loosen his arms. He pushed him away from him again and saw Harry barely conscious in front of him. He worried immediately. The brunette then coughed hard and blood came out of his mouth. Draco's eyes widened in horror and he swung like an arrow to the ground. He laid Harry in the sand and immediately the white sand was tinged with an alarming red. Cries of horror rose from the crowd as five people screamed “Daddy!” in panic. Draco was just as panicked and it worsened when he saw the source of the problem: the end of Harry's broom handle was deep in his stomach. Harry choked again and he spat blood again. Draco's hands began to shake violently and tears began to flow from his eyes.   
He did not lose hope, however, and thought he might do something. He decided to follow his instinct. He rolled up his sleeves and literally tore off Harry's clothes. The brunette was then shirtless and Draco panicked even more, if it was possible, when he saw all the blood flowing from the wound. 

“Don’t touch anything!” Mrs. Pomfrey cried from the stands. Draco did not listen. 

“It's going to hurt” He warned Harry before grabbing the wooden handle and tugging at it. Harry's scream froze his blood, more so. He tossed the piece of wood away and in front of the size of the piece, the crowd in the bleachers uttered a new cry of horror. Harry choked on himself even more and Draco looked in horror at all the blood flowing from the wound. With trembling hands he tried to contain the blood but quickly his hands were covered and sobs escaped his throat.

“Draco…” Harry hardly murmured, trying to reach out for him. 

“It'll be fine, it'll be fine, you'll be okay, everything will be okay” Draco whispered as Harry lost consciousness. Then, as Draco was lost and watched Harry die slowly, Ezekiel and Nathaniel came running, so fast that Draco was disturbed. They screamed something in their race but he did not understand what they were saying, speaking at the same time.

“SHUT UP!” Ezekiel yelled at his brother. “Your powers! Use them!” The blond finally pronounced, throwing himself beside his father. Draco glanced up at him, not knowing how to do it. Nathaniel arrived then. 

“Just wish it ardently, keeping your hands on him” the newcomer advised him. Nathaniel put Harry's head on his lap and he finally stopped choking on his own blood. 

“It will never work!” Draco protested. Nathaniel stared into his father's eyes. 

“You've cured his eyesight dad and I've seen you do it already!” It will work but act quickly!” Draco looked at his son and he found the courage he needed in his emerald eyes similar to those of the brown. He began to wish the strongest he could that it would work and that Harry would recover and not die. His hands were still shaking as much, if not more, he was still shaking with sob and tears fogging his eyes.

Then suddenly a soft golden light escaped the palms of his hands in waves. Slowly, he could see the wound close up while Jordan had finally arrived and was doing his best to comfort his boyfriend who was not as confident as a few moments ago. Ezekiel seemed bored even though the glimmer of worry in his eyes escaped no one.

Then, suddenly, Harry's eyes opened wide. Draco saw him through his tears and Harry straightened up immediately, no longer having any trace of any injury, other than the blood that covered his chest. Draco threw himself on him, still shaking and sobbing and Harry squeezed his arms around the blonde. They stayed a long time like this, until the Slytherin calmed down and when that was the case, Harry pushed him slightly away from him and wiped the tears off his face. Draco smiled and stood up, extending a hand to Harry, to help him up. No sooner was he standing than Draco flung himself against him again, clutching his arms around him compulsively. Harry ran a hand through his blond hair and whispered that he was okay in Draco's ear. The latter slowly calmed down and then pushed his face away from Harry's neck.

“Do you think this secret story still holds?” He asked, glancing at the stands, where everyone seemed to be staring at them, waiting impatiently for what would happen next.  
“Let's summarize, you saved me from a deadly fall, you hugged me, you saved me again from a more than deadly wound, you cried and panicked when you saw all that blood and you have been hugging me for a long time so I don’t think our relationship is a real secret right now, why?” Draco smirked, clinging to the brunette.

“Because I feel the urgent need to kiss you” He whispered.

“If it's an urgent need then” Harry smiled as he accepted the blond's request. The rain did not subside and they were now soaked and Harry had no more blood on him, washed by the rain. Draco slightly opened his lips, letting Harry's tongue penetrate his mouth. Their two tongues intertwined passionately and Draco moaned in Harry's mouth. This sound made the brunette shiver, which ran his hands under the blond's top. Draco's hands were strolling over Harry's chest as the kiss grew.

“I don’t want to interrupt you...” Erin who had joined them, started.

“But that's what you do” Draco replied.

“I'm really sorry, but you're right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and all the morons in the stands are staring at you with shocked looks” Harry glanced at the famous morons and admitted that their expressions were really funny to see. Harry could not continue his observation any longer, Hermione had just thrown herself into his arms.   
“I'm fine, Mione” He reassured her, after hugging her. She then turned to Draco.   
“Make him suffer and I'll kill you” Draco burst out laughing but seeing the brunette's more than serious look, he calmed down and nodded. She then extended a hand to him and he squeezed it with a smile. Ron then ran.   
“Oh thank you Merlin, you're fine!” He exclaimed. Then he went away, ignoring Draco. Harry sighed, at least he had not tried to hit him or insult him. He was then assaulted by his six children, who were visibly afraid of losing their father. Draco was added to the family hug and Harry felt a whiff of happiness coming into him: he had a family, and this family was the most perfect of all.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco was sitting quietly on a sofa in the living room. Harry was sleeping on the same sofa, his head on the blonde's lap. In front of him, on another sofa, stood his six children and some of their friends. To tell the truth, Ezekiel was laying full length and Lesath also seemed to be taking a nap lying on his brother. Emett sat astride an armrest, Nathaniel, Erin and Lyra were sitting on the back of the sofa. Dimitri was lying nonchalantly on the second armrest. Seth, Erika, Irina and Isallys were sitting at the foot of the couch and seemed captivated by the carpet they were sitting on. Jordan, Alarik and Joris were leaning against the back, each behind his respective girlfriend or boyfriend. 

Hermione was trying to talk to Ron to calm him down on this whole story. Between children coming out of the future, this story of Soul Sister, Harry who had just mostly died only a few hours ago and now Harry kissing Malfoy, the redhead had difficulty accepting all that. And given the muffled cries coming from upstairs, it was not going well for Hermione. Theo and Blaise, for their part, played chess wizard version. Even though Theo listened with a little too much attention to the screams coming from upstairs, just to make sure the redhead was not going to kill his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Lyra turned to her father.

“So, what do you want to know about the war?” Draco thought for a moment, asking questions in his mind.

“We won, didn’t we?” He finally asked, deciding that it was still one of the main issues. All the children, apart from the five little ones, burst out laughing.

“Do you really think you would have had children if Voldemort was still trying to kill you?” Nathaniel almost laughed at him.

“Technically, Dad got pregnant while the war was still going on” Ezekiel interjected, looking at his sister as best he could. Draco's eyes widened.

“I put your father pregnant while we were in the middle of the war?” He exclaimed.

“Er ... To be more exact, it was you who got pregnant” Erin said. Draco didn’t really know why but it relieved him.

“Very good. How did we win?” The children looked at each other for a few seconds. 

“We can’t tell you exactly how the war was won, but we can tell you that Daddy literally smashed Voldemort” Lyra said. 

“Blow up would be a more exact term” Ezekiel intervened again. His sister glared at him, telling him to shut up.   
“When you say blow up, what do you mean?” 

"I mean, Voldemort got Daddy angry and Daddy threw all his anger on that poor Voldy” Draco frowned. How's that poor Voldy? The children noticed his questioning.

“Believe me it wasn’t really good see” Erin grimaced. 

“How can you know that?” 

“Uncle Fred and Uncle George told us. It seems that Daddy was in a rage, no one had ever seen him so upset and it seems he was really scary. And yet when one of us does something wrong, and he gets upset, I can assure you that it's really scary” Draco did not ask more questions about this topic, he might observe it soon with his own eyes anyway. 

He just nodded. He then felt Harry move slightly, moaning. He looked down at him and saw that he was frowning in his sleep. He thought that he was having a nightmare and when the image of Harry's broom being hit by lightning came into his mind, he knew he was right. Apparently they could also share their nightmares. He looked for a soothing and happy image to impose on Harry's mind to replace his nightmare and he opted for them both hugging their six children in a collective hug on the Quidditch pitch. The brunette's face relaxed immediately and Draco was delighted to have managed to chase away his nightmare.

Hermione had a hard time trying to talk to the redhead who was screaming.

“It's not because some kids say that you, Harry and I are going to end up married with Malfoy and his mates that it’s gonna happen Hermione!” Hermione took a few steps back, slightly frightened.

“And don’t bring Harry's example! You know as well as me that he's been in love with Malfoy for a while!” The brunette could not deny, it was true.

“I'm not asking you to go out with Blaise...” She began.

“Oh because it's Blaise now? You would tell me that you love Nott that I wouldn’t even be surprised” Hermione began to blush. He stared at her with round eyes.

“I can’t believe it” He said. She didn’t really know how it happened. The night they had learned that they had children together, Theo and her had just discussed a lot. They had discovered they had things in common, including literature, but also that they liked to watch the stars when they couldn’t sleep and that they liked to talk for hours together each in their bed until one of them falls asleep. They had researched together for Harry and it had brought them closer. She couldn’t tell if she was in love with Theo but she was close to it. Ron had apparently screamed but she had not paid attention, too lost in thought.

“Ron, calm down”

“You want me to calm down? Are you kidding! You dare to fall in love with this idiot Nott and I have to calm down?” The idiot opened the door at this moment. He looked like he was about to kill Ron even though some redness had appeared on his cheeks.

“Are you mad Weasley, screaming like that!” It only served to annoy the redhead even more.

“Yes I am! You're just dirty Slytherins stealing my best friends and everyone thinks it's normal” He spat. The blond Slytherin raised an eyebrow of misunderstanding.

“We're not stealing anyone, Ron” Blaise, who was standing in the doorway, interjected. The redhead then rushed on Theo who narrowly avoided him. Blaise grabbed him and went out holding Ron against him. The door closed slowly and Theo turned to Hermione, who had red cheeks.

“So, I heard you were in love with me” He tried to joke. The brunette blushed even more. “And I think it's really great, actually” She looked up at him as she heard those words and she frowned, not seeing what he wanted to say.

“Because I'm in love with you too” Her eyes widened.

“Real...” She couldn’t continue her sentence because Theodore had approached her and laid his lips on hers. She closed her eyes under the soft touch and when Theo moved away from her, she smiled and kissed him in turn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

Harry awoke with a start when he heard a scream. He straightened up quickly. Draco looked down at him smiling.  
“Don’t worry, love, it's just your redhead friend screaming his displeasure” Harry smiled at the affectionate nickname and then lay down, without sleeping.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” He heard. He grunted and tried to get up but the blonde stopped him.

“It's just Weasley who doesn’t agree to have kids with Blaise”

“Oh” Was Harry's only answer. He was very hopeful that the red would calm down in the days and weeks to come.

Unfortunately, that was not the case at all. Several weeks had passed and Harry had really moved closer to his children. He had also discovered new facets of the blond. The latter was really attentive to Harry and the brunette found it really adorable.  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and yawned slightly. A chuckle answered him. A kiss fell on his lips and he smiled closing his eyes.

“Morning, love” Draco said softly, placing small kisses all over his face. Harry's smile widened and he opened his eyes again.

“Morning” The brown man mumbled back. Draco smiled tenderly and came back to kiss Harry's lips. The latter nibbled the lower lip of the blonde who moaned slightly under the attention. He opened his lips and Harry's tongue met his. They both wound up in a flaming ballet. Draco settled over Harry and Harry spread his legs so the blond could sit between them. Harry moaned as Draco kissed his neck, sucking the skin between his lips.

He nibbled the thin skin lightly and Harry groaned again. Draco smiled in his neck, his moans were really exciting. He then passed his tongue over Harry’s earlobe and the moan that escaped his mouth was louder. The blonde then dropped his hand down Harry's body and stroked his cock through the fabric of his boxer. The brunette suddenly arched with an indecent moan. Draco shuddered and felt his erection hardening even more. 

He also groaned as Harry put his hands on his buttocks and pressed him even harder and their erections rubbed against each other. Draco wanted more, definitely more and if he trusted the groans of the brown lying under him, he wasn’t the only one. Harry then slid his hands under the blonde's boxer and stroked his buttocks. Draco shivered and his hand on the Gryffindor's cock became more pressing. Harry gasped in response and gently slid Draco's boxer down his legs. 

He couldn’t help but blush, realizing he was now naked in front of Harry. The brown took possession of Draco's lips and he reversed their positions. He kissed the blonde's neck then, sucked the thin skin at his collarbone. He went down even lower after that. He nibbled his nipples one by one and Draco uttered the most exciting moan Harry had ever heard. He then licked the abs finely drawn then he ran his tongue into his navel, then went down again. 

“What are...” Draco started but he couldn’t finish his sentence, uttering a really loud groan when Harry licked his cock all the way. The brown repeated his gesture several times, tearing groans from the blonde. He placed his hands on the Slytherin’s hips who began to stir. Then, without warning, he engulfed Draco’s erection at once, tearing a cry to Draco. He wrapped his tongue around the sex in his mouth while Draco gripped his hair with one hand and the sheet with the other.

He started a long slow pace back and forth and the Slytherin was almost screaming. Harry's erection started to hurt him but he didn’t care. He suddenly accelerated. Harry looked up at the blonde and what he saw almost made him come in an instant. Draco's eyes were mostly closed and fogged with pleasure, his mouth was open, his cheeks rosy with desire and pleasure. As Harry continued, the Slytherin tried to make him go away, meaning that he would soon come. 

Harry refused to move and he sucked one last time with an obscene sucking sound. The blonde arched one last time and came into Harry’s mouth in a hoarse and noisy scream. Harry was quite proud of him, since he had not chocked himself. The blonde was panting and his eyes were closed. Harry then went back to Draco's face, placing small kisses all over his body. When he finally put his lips on the blonde's one, the latter opened his eyes.

“Oh Merlin...” Draco sighed.

“You can call me Harry, that will be enough” The brown man replied with a smirk. Draco chuckled before hugging Harry and burying his head in his neck. Harry smiled and stroked his hair. He didn’t know exactly how much time they spent like that, but he was brought back to reality when blows were knocked at the door.

“Is there someone?” A female voice asked. Harry straightened up to open when he remembered he was only wearing a boxer. He put on some jeans and placed the sheet correctly on the blonde who had fallen asleep. He then opened and found himself facing a little brunette girl. He then looked down at her and when he saw her gray eyes, he knew who she was.

“My name is Ascella and...” She began.

“And you're my daughter” She gave him a big smile. 

“I arrived this morning and thought it would be useful to tell you that I had met Grandpa Lu in the hall” Harry frowned. 

“What do you mean by Grandpa Lu?” 

“I mean that I met Dad's father and he seemed angry to find him nowhere” Harry swallowed loudly and offered a tense smile to the girl. 

“Well, I must go, see ya” And with these words the girl left the room. Harry remained frozen, despite the fact that he closed the door. Draco finally woke up and saw the Gryffindor standing in front of the door. 

“What are you doing Ry?” He asked him. Harry slowly turned to him and Draco immediately knew something was wrong when he saw the paleness of Harry's face.

“What is happening?” Harry swallowed again and came to sit next to him. 

“Another of our children came to visit us and it seems that she met Grandpa Lu” 

“Do you mean...” began the blond. 

“I mean Lucius, your father, walks around the castle and apparently is angry because he can’t find you” Draco blanched considerably. 

“I'm going to die” He lamented. 

“I see no reason for it to happen” Harry said. 

“I see a ton of it. I'm in love with you, you're in love with me, we go out together, we're going to have eleven great kids together and seven of them are here”

“It's only five!” Harry tried to joke.

“Let me tell you it's not me he's going to kill but you” Harry paled dangerously. 

“But you will not let him do it?” 

“Of course yes, I was even thinking of helping him, actually” Draco chuckled. Harry laughed and kissed Draco. 

“I'm hungry” Harry complained suddenly. 

“I was going to lay you down on the bed” Draco groaned, but he still agreed to get up to eat. They advanced extremely cautiously in the corridors leading to the Great Hall. They didn’t meet him so they relaxed as they arrived, not expecting Lucius to sit with his wife at the teachers' table. Draco then allowed himself to grab Harry's hand and they intertwined their fingers. They didn’t notice the sound Lucius made while spitting out the contents of his glass while Narcissa didn’t seem frankly surprised.   
Lesath noticed them then, he jumped off the bench and hurried to them screaming. 

“Dad!” Harry dropped Draco's hand and knelt down to greet the little boy who hugged his little arms around his neck. Harry stood up and Draco slipped an arm around his waist. He also kissed the child's forehead. 

“What about me?” Harry asked with a sulky pout that melted Draco. He leaned over and laid his lips on Harry's. Again, they didn’t pay attention to Lucius who almost choked and to Narcissa who was ecstatic. 

“They are adorable” Lucius turned a horrified look at her. 

“They are not adorable” He rectified. 

“Yes, they are. And this little boy is even more so” She chuckled. Lucius gave up, seeing that it was useless to fight.   
Ezekiel got up and approached his fathers. 

“You should eat instead of trying ate yourself so early in the morning and especially under Lesath's nose” With these words, he almost snatched Lesath from Harry's arms and went to sit down, followed by his two fathers. Hermione was livid. 

“Why are you making these faces?” Harry asked. The teenagers didn’t answer and Nathaniel leaned towards them. 

“It's because of Grandpa Lu” Draco and Harry froze and as one man leaned back and saw Lucius and Narcissa at the teachers' table. Lucius wore a sadistic smile and gave them a small wave as Narcissa grinned at his son. 

“Our next kill may not be relevant anymore” Draco said. 

“Great!” Harry exclaimed without asking for more. And while Draco was still staring at his mother and a sweet smile was sitting on his lips, Harry hugged his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He pulled the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and licked his earlobe. The blond closed his eyes and moaned at this contact. Harry slid his hand under the table and put pressure on the blonde's resting dick. The latter squeaked and he opened his eyes blushing. Harry nibbled the lobe of his ear and Draco moaned as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and blushed even more as he fell into his mother's eyes. 

“Are you going to watch your son being touched?” Lucius asked. Narcissa laughed slightly. 

“I don’t watch him being touched, Lucius. I watch my son be happy” She retorted. 

“But I can see where Potter's hand is from where I am” Narcissa laughed again. 

“I see it too, Luce, but my son's face shines with joy and that's all I care about” Lucius looked more closely at his son, he was facing the table again and the blond boy was standing on his legs and the boy was talking cheerfully as Draco smiled at him. He saw Harry put his arm around his son's waist and his smile grew even bigger. Lucius smiled, it's true his son had never seemed so happy. He told himself that finally he had done well to ask Dumbledore for help to flee the dark lord. His wife and son seemed happy, as well as him. 

“Can I go see Dad?” Erika asked Dimitri. 

“I want to go to Dad too” Seth said in turn. 

“What about me, to grandpa?” Lesath asked. 

“Oh yeah let's see grandpa and grandma!” Nathaniel exclaimed. Soon the whole Malfoy-Potter family wanted to go there, so Harry granted permission only if he and Draco accompanied them. They went to the teachers' table, accompanied by Dimitri, Alarik, Erika and Seth. 

“Yo, Luce!” Everything’s fine?” Dimitri asked as he passed Lucius. Harry thought all the people's eyes in the hall were wide. Harry removed the dishes that were in front of Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus and Severus to sit on the table. 

“I think we have a lot to say to each other” Lucius said.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry concentrated with all his might to not yawn at the late or rather early hour. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wanted to meet the children that night. In the living room, there was only Harry, Draco, their seven children, Lucius and Narcissa. In fact, most children slept, even if they had stayed. Lesath slept in Harry's arms, Emett had his head on his knees and his legs were lying on the end of the sofa Harry had enlarged. Ezekiel and Nathaniel were sitting between their parents and Ezekiel had his head resting on Draco's shoulder while Nathaniel had his on Harry’s. Lyra was sitting next to Draco and was not sleeping yet. Erin slept, her head on her sister's shoulder, and Ascella had her head on Draco's lap. 

“Wait, are you saying that you betrayed the Lord?” Draco asked. Lucius nodded. 

Harry was speechless, not thinking Lucius too tender with his family. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and Zach, Dimitri, Alarik, Jordan and Joris appeared in the living room. 

“We just came to pick up the sleepers” Dimitri explained. Zachady took Emett and Ascella in his arms and he went upstairs. Joris pulled Lyra by the hand and he finally lifted her from the ground under the soft protests of the girl. Dimitri took Lesath in his arms and dragged as best he could a sleepy Ezekiel behind him. Alarik lifted Erin in his arms without waking her up. Nathaniel slowly opened an eye and saw Jordan in front of him.

“Come on, come with me” The blond threw his arms around Jordan's neck and he slipped his hands under Nathaniel's thighs and lifted him up and disappeared from the living room as well. Harry felt his head hurt and start to turn. So before fainting, he put the palm of his hand on Draco's arm. 

“Thank you” Draco whispered, who had felt bad too. Narcissa's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect "O". 

“You ... you are ...” She stammered. 

“Soul Mates” Harry explained. They widened their eyes and from what Harry saw, they continued talking with Draco. 

"I feel all your tiredness, Harry, you should sleep" The brown man didn’t protest, he moved closer to Draco and put his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes the next day, he was lying in his bed and was pressed against a warm chest. He smiled and then intertwined his fingers with those against his belly.

“We're going to eat! You coming?” Ezekiel shouted, drumming against the door. The noise woke Draco with a start, he grumbled and buried his head in Harry's hair. Harry turned in the blond's arms and kissed his lips. He quickly passed over him but they were interrupted when the two doors opened wide.

“Ah uncle Draco! Uncle Harry! You are there!” Harry stood up abruptly, not recognizing that voice. He turned to the door and saw four brown boys there. Draco dropped to the mattress, moaning.

“Merlin, tell me they're not ours” The blue-eyed brown laughed.

“Of course not, Uncle Dray” Draco stood up and stared at the boy, none of the children dared to call him that.

“My name's Jackson” Draco ticked at the boy's name.

“Is Blaise your father?” The boy smiled and nodded sharply.

“And that's my brother, Jasper” He stated, pointing to his, obviously, twin brother with brown eyes. Draco chuckled, twins again. Behind the Zabini-Weasley twins stood another pair of twins.

“And you?” Harry asked.

“Skott and Isaak Black-Snape” One of them said. Harry was grinning, he knew one who was going to be happy. Harry started to get up to hug them, but Draco held him by the waist, remembering that the brunette was wearing only a boxer. The four boys smirked.

“We'll leave you” Then they left, laughing. Harry turned to Draco.

“We should go eat” So they got up and went to eat.

Severus Snape opened the shower stall and walked out. He pulled on a boxer and headed for the living room of his private apartments. He jumped when he heard a drawer opened suddenly. He rushed to the source of the noise.

 

“What are you doing there!?” Dimitri slowly looked up at him.

“Oh hello dad, don’t you have mistletoe somewhere?”

“Your parents didn’t teach you politeness!? One knocked before entering” The young man smirked as his father lost his temper.

“Oh, yes you taught me that, but your home is kinda my home too you see, and you don’t knock before entering your own home” Severus didn’t believed it, that arrogance.

While he was going to replicate and send the perfect replica of Sirius Black out of his appartment, the door opened on two identical boys.

“Dimi!” One of them exclaimed. The man turned to look at them and a grin spread his lips.

“The terrors! What are you doing here?” The two boys threw themselves into the taller's arms.

“We followed the instructions you left us” One of them began.

“So we went to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Dray, but they were a little busy” The second continued.

“Then we thought of coming to see dad so here we are” The first finished. Dimitri ruffled their hair and then went back to his research.

“By the way, your sweetheart didn’t look like he was fine at home, he didn’t stop asking us if we thought you were fine” Dimitri smiled at his words. Severus cleared his throat. But at that moment, the door opened again, letting in Alarik.

“Family meeting? And no one warned me?” He joked. He also hugged his brothers.

“Are you looking for mistletoe?”

“Yeah, I need it for my present”

“Jackson and Jasper are here too” Alarik informed.

“Oh, Emett was happy when he saw him?”

“Yeah, they ran in the Great Hall and made the biggest hug in the history of cuddling”

“When I tell you that Emett is in love with Jack”

“No, it's Jackson who loves Emett” One of the twins rectified.

“I think they both love each other” Alarik added. They all agreed to this observation.

“I don’t bother you too much I hope!” Severus almost yelled, unhappy to be ignored in his own apartments. They turned to him.

“No, don’t worry” Alarik replied. The Potionist's eyes nearly came out of his skull and he tried to chase the four boys away. They agreed to go out once the older found what he was looking for.

The days passed, bringing them closer and closer to the Christmas holidays. Harry did not share it with anyone but he questioned himself strongly about the holidays. First because he had to buy gifts and secondly he wondered if they would spend the holidays at the castle. Besides, he could hardly see Draco anymore and Harry had to admit that it worried him a bit. It worried him a lot, really, and he was really on edge. The blond had just arrived in front of him and Harry didn’t even want to look at him. The blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him.

“I learned something fantastic today” Harry growled. “Dumbledore told us at dinner that all those mingled with the kids and the kids themselves would spend the Christmas holidays at the Order's HQ” The blonde punctuated his sentence with kisses in the Gryffindor's neck. The latter detached himself from Draco and turned around and rushed upstairs. Draco raised his eyebrows, not understanding where the problem was.

“He's worried because you're moving away from him right now” Nathaniel informed him.

“But it's because...”

“We all know that, but he doesn’t know Dad” Nathaniel cut him off. “All he sees is that you're hardly ever with him and that you're secret” Draco's eyes widened as he understood the problem and he ran off to their room.

“Harry!” He shouted as he ran across the children's room where Emett, Jackson, Jasper, Skott and Isaak were. The five boys watched him pass and then began to build a more than shady plan. Draco violently opened the double doors and saw Harry huddled on the windowsill.

“Harry?” The dark-haired man looked up at him and Draco could see his bright eyes and tears on his cheeks. He strode over to him and tried to take him in his arms.

The brunette pushed him away and stood up to him and Draco could see in his eyes that he was really hurt and angry.

“You are moving away from me, you are probably planning to leave me and on top of that you act as if nothing was happening every night! And you think I'll let you take me in your arms! You must be kidding” Harry snarled. Draco then understood the essence of the problem.

“Let me explain and you'll see it's just a misunderstanding” The brunette looked offended.  
“A misunderstanding ? A misunderstanding ! Tell me right now that I'm wrong while you're there.” Harry got even more angry and even jostled the blonde. Draco opened his mouth to explain but the brunette didn’t let him.

“I don’t even want your explanation” He later tried to get out of the room but Draco did not want to stop there. As Harry walked away he followed him, explaining himself.

“Already, I don’t plan to leave you, it’s absolutely not in my projects and it will never be. Then I admit I've been a little away from you in the last few days, and I'm really sorry about that, but I was busy” They were now in the middle of the living room and Harry turned abruptly to him.

“But busy with what?” Harry practically yelled.

“I ... uh ...” Draco stammered. Harry turned around, ready to go. Draco didn’t know what to do to stop him so he let Harry go through the door.

“But what are you waiting for? Tell him everything, you're not going to risk losing him to keep his gift a secret” Lyra told him.   
Draco looked at her with a sad look and then ran off in the direction that Harry had taken. He saw him a little further down the hall.

“Hold on!” He shouted running to catch up with him.

“I was preparing a Christmas present! That's why I was not there often” From where he was, Draco didn’t see Harry's reaction who kept walking. “I love you, Harry, I just wanted to surprise you” Then, feeling no reaction, he returned sheepishly into the living room. He walked slowly through the living room, staring at the floor as Harry held him by the wrist. Draco turned slowly and to his surprise Harry placed his lips on his. He slightly opened his lips and let Harry's tongue get into his mouth.

“I love you too” Harry said when he pulled back slightly. Draco grinned and hugged him in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was walking behind the small, or rather large group, who was heading for the carriages. He shot in a small pebble and sighed again. What was wrong with him? Everything was going well. They were all heading to the Hogwarts Express and then they would all go to Grimmauld Square and would probably spend two awesome weeks. But there was a problem in all of this. 

In fact there were several. First, adults who were on the trip had clearly told them that Molly was only aware that children of the future were present but their parents had not been specified. They had also insisted that the truth should be told delicately. And Harry felt it was going to be hard and he didn’t have the time or the urge to pretend. 

Issue number two: Ron hadn’t spoken to him since he knew he was with Draco, in fact he wasn’t speaking to anyone and was really snarling. And problem number three: Severus, Sirius, Remus and even Lucius and Narcissa were coming with them. He felt that these holidays were not going to be easy. 

He reconnected with reality when a hand slipped into his and fingers intertwined with his. He turned his head to Draco, who was smiling at him gently.

“Don’t worry, it'll be fine” Harry gave him a skeptical look. Knowing Molly, she was going to watch them very carefully and they were going to faint because they couldn’t touch each other.

“When we’ll faint, you won’t say the same thing” He warned. Draco laughed lightly and then put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

He smiled slightly. They finally arrived in front of the carriages. Harry, Draco, Ezekiel, Eleanor and Lesath took the last of the carriages. Harry began to relax. They then boarded the train and the trip was in a good atmosphere. Harry's stress soared when the train stopped.

Harry stepped out of the compartment but someone held him by the hand. He found himself facing Draco who kissed him. 

“I won’t be able to do this before a moment” Draco justified himself. Harry smiled and placed his lips on the blonde's. They then separated and got off the train while keeping a reasonable distance between them. Molly threw herself on Harry and nearly choked him by hugging him. Harry coughed and was released only when Emett intervened.

“Dad? I have something to tell you” Harry shot a relieved look at him. He knew perfectly well that the child had nothing to say to him. 

“Are you Harry's son?” Molly asked him. 

“Yes, Grandma, I am” Molly's eyes widened and then she smiled at Emett. She then glanced at Draco, who was holding Lesath, and at Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, who were standing next to the blonde. 

“Do they really need to come?” She asked Remus.

“Molly, we already talked about it” She sighed and nodded dryly. They then all formed a chain to Apparate and Molly didn’t notice that Harry and Draco were holding hands to Apparate. They arrived directly inside the house. 

“This is the Black’s house” Draco mentally stated. Harry mentally nodded. Lesath then came down from Draco's arms and pulled at Harry's sleeve while Molly was setting the rules. Harry knelt in front of his son and whispered. 

“Until we tell Grandma that daddy and I love each other, you'll have to stay with him when she's with us, okay?” The boy's eyes watered immediately. 

“But I want to stay with you too, daddy” A tear ran down his cheek and Harry couldn’t resist the tearful look of the little blond. 

“Okay, you can stay with me too” His son gave him a huge smile, then he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and he lifted him off the floor. Molly frowned as she saw that. 

"Why does she stares at us like this?" Draco asked. 

"I'd say it's because a perfect replica of you is in my arms" Draco chuckled in his corner and Molly looked at him questioningly so he calmed down. 

"That's an excellent guess, Sherlock." Harry burst out laughing and blushed under the inquisitive and questioning gaze of the eight adults. 

“Good, children, show the house to the other children" 

“We already know the house” Ezekiel interrupted. 

“Well ... so I'm going to make dinner” With these words she left the room. Severus stood in front of them and pointed to Draco and Harry. 

“You two! When we say we keep this secret, it means that you don’t laugh together or anything!” The Potionist began. 

“Sincerely, Sev, she'll end up knowing it. There are three of us here to be blond with green eyes and she's not stupid” Ezekiel cut him off. Severus could only agree, so he told them to be careful and went off with all the other adults. 

“Well, I suggest that we all go upstairs and unpack our bags and come back and talk over here” Lyra, who had taken the lead once more, said. Ron disappeared into the kitchen, still not wishing to join the group. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo went upstairs. Harry was forced to take the room where he was already staying with Ron while the three boys settled in the room opposite. Harry dropped his suitcase at the foot of one of the beds and dropped to the bed, his face against the mattress.

He wanted to wait for Ron to talk with him. He was thinking about what he would say to the redhead when he felt someone sit on him. He smiled against the mattress and turned around. Draco stood above him and a lecherous smile stretched his lips. It didn’t take long for Harry to understand his intentions. He then pulled on the neck of the blonde with a sharp blow. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Harry ran his hand behind his neck and he finally laid his lips on those of the blonde. His lips parted and their tongues mingled. Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair as his other hand began to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

He finally removed the blond's shirt and let his hands slide down the pale chest of the Slytherin. The latter took off Harry’s T-shirt and Harry moaned when he came to kiss his neck. The brunette made Draco moan while stroking one of his nipples and he chuckled. The blonde glared at him and as he kissed Harry again, he applied a slight pressure to Harry's crotch with his knee. His reaction wasn’t long, he gasped and moaned indecently. Because of his groan, they didn’t hear the voices in the corridor. 

Harry tilted Draco aside and placed himself between his legs. He took possession of his lips in a rather passionate kiss. They were interrupted by two cries. They turned their heads to the source of the noise and saw Fred and George on the doorstep, mouth and eyes wide open as possible. Harry could very well imagine that the scene was quite shocking from their point of view. He was lying, shirtless, between Draco Malfoy's legs and he was kissing him. 

But he thought the most shocking must have been to see Draco with one hand in Harry's hair and the other on his ass. The blond suddenly blushed as he realized it and he pulled his hand away. Then finally the twins relaxed and burst out laughing.

“So that one, we really didn’t see it coming” George laughed.

“Oh! That means the blond twins are your kids!” Fred then exclaimed. They then straightened up, sitting on the bed. Harry nodded.

“Hold on! They are also two super sexy blondes!” George continued.

“Hey ! These are my girls, guys, so they are not sexy is it clear?” Harry almost got angry. The two redheads had amused smiles but still nodded.

“Are there others?” They asked at the same time.

“The blond boy and two other brunettes” Draco explained. The twins smirked.

“So...You two huh?” Harry and Draco glared at them.

“DINNER!” Molly yelled from the ground floor. The twins disappeared immediately and the door opposite opened. Blaise shot an amused smile at the half-naked men on the bed.

“No” He laughed. 

“Yes” Draco answered. 

“Don’t tell me…” Theo laughed.

“Yes” Harry sighed. Blaise and Theo had literally died laughing in the middle of the hallway. 

“What's happening to you both?” Zach asked as he approached them. He looked inside the room and smiled, amused. 

“Let me guess. You were interrupted by Uncle Fred and Uncle George?” 

“How do you know that?” Draco asked. 

“You always make that face when it happens” He laughed. Harry and Draco grunted, put on their clothes and went downstairs with the three boys outside the door. When they arrived, Molly looked at them oddly, as they were still laughing. She wondered why Harry was with them and especially, why the hell was he laughing? 

“Oh! They have THE face, look” Nathaniel told Ezekiel. All the children looked at them and big smiles appeared on their faces. 

“It's the same as that day, remember?” Erin asked.

“Yes! It was really funny” Joris laughed. 

“Or that day when we had to leave the room in a hurry” Alarik said. Lyra, Erin, Ezekiel, Nathaniel, Emett and Ascella laughed. 

“The day? It happens to us all the time” Emett explained. 

“Because you and your stupid friends are just doing shit and Daddy is always yelling at you because of that” Lyra began. 

“And we all know that Dad finds daddy extremely sexy when he's angry” Erin finished. 

"I agree with myself on this point" Draco stated. Harry blushed adorably and Molly cleared his throat, wishing to sit down at the table. They sat down and the meal began in silence until one of the children broke it. 

“We should do a parent-children match again when we get back to Hogwarts” Joris offered, shaking his fork. 

“The last time we did that Harry almost died so no thanks” Draco retorted. 

“You almost died?!” Molly exclaimed. 

“Um ... yes, sort of, but Draco saved me, don’t worry” Molly frowned as she heard that, since when were the two boys calling each other by their first names? 

“So what about a race?” Dimitri suggested. Draco pouted, not convinced. 

“We can do both, I'll be careful not to get too high, that's all” Harry replied, offering Draco a reassuring smile. The blonde scowled, seeming more marked by this event than Harry. 

“And, uh, we have a question?” Lyra, the official spokesperson for the small group, asked the adults. Severus shot her a look that told him to continue. “Would it be possible for you to leave us alone for the new year?” She finally asked in one go. Molly firmly opposed it, but Sirius, who still had his adolescent soul, took up their defense. 

“Molly, they just want a party to have fun, if that can reassure you we won’t let them any alcohol” He winked at them, however. Molly grunted and left the table furiously under the laughter of everyone else. They finally finished the meal quickly and while the children were all rushing upstairs, causing a hell of a bang on the stairs. The teenagers of the present day went into the living room with the adults. Harry didn’t listen to the conversation but it seemed to him that the subject was the children and who were their parents, although Molly, Arthur and Tonks were the only ones who did not know. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the couch, feeling a strange sensation invade his head. It was strange but pleasant, so nice that after a while, he moaned. 

The discussion stopped immediately and everyone stared at him. He widened his eyes and blushed instantly despite the sweet sensation that was still spreading in his brain and slowly invading his whole body. He got up and hurried off to his room. He threw himself face down on the bed in vain hope to make disappear the erection that it had provoked. He felt that the same feeling was growing and he began to moan. Time passed and he moaned louder.  
A sneer made him sit up. He saw Draco leaning on the doorframe, an amused smile on his lips.

“It's you, isn’t it?” Harry growled.

“I don’t know what you're talking about” Draco said innocently and the sensation intensified. Harry gave a really indecent moan that made Draco shudder. He approached and turned Harry on his back and settled on his hips.

“I discovered that a few days ago, when you went to sleep before me”

“What do you mean?” Harry who didn’t understand asked, he was too busy not to moan to think about it.

“You had a very nice dream that night and I had all the feelings of your dream while I was talking to my father” 

Harry's mouth formed a perfect "O" and he felt guilty. Then finally, he imagined the scene and he found it really funny so he burst out laughing. Draco gave him an amused smile as he felt the body beneath him shook with spasm. He laughed too, putting his head on Harry's chest. It was that moment that Ron chose to enter the room. He winced as he saw Draco on Harry and headed for his bed.

“I'll go, see you later?” Harry nodded and then slightly kissed Draco. He got up and went out of the room. Ron chuckled and Harry took his eyes off his blonde's ass to cast a questioning look at his friend. The latter tried to give him a small smile, a sign that he was trying to be forgiven for being a complete git.

“You're looking at his ass like a dog is watching a piece of meat” The redhead laughed. Harry couldn’t contradict him so he just laughed nervously.

“Harry? I... I'd like to... apologize for my behavior... well, I mean, I acted like a jerk, especially since I already knew you were in love with Malfoy. And it was really silly not to talk to you all about all this, especially since these kids are really great” Harry smiled during his friend's short monologue and then stood up and hugged his friend. Ron hugged him back and then got up and went to the bathroom. Once his friend had disappeared, Harry got up and walked as quietly as he could to the room opposite his. 

He found the three Slytherins talking, each lying on their bed and staring at the ceiling. Draco was portraying a portrait of Harry.

“No, you don’t understand. He's really great but I mean he's physically fantastic. He's really sexy” He sighed as he finished his sentence. Harry chuckled and smiled tenderly. Noticing him, Draco blushed violently. Harry turned off the lights with a gesture and he literally fell on the blonde.

“Please, don’t do anything while we're here” Blaise asked. Draco and Harry laughed and then undressed and went to bed. Harry spent a good part of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking that Draco was sleeping. He dreaded the days to come. Draco stared at Harry, refusing to sleep alone. They finally fell asleep, a smile on their lips, happy to be together.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Draco were doing their best to kiss each other without waking up the other two people in the room. The door swung open and Draco, in a pure reflex, tilted to the side. He fell into a thud on the floor and he thanked Harry for catching his head.

“Get up boys!” Molly exclaimed in a voice that Draco found very unpleasant as she entered the room. She made a movement with her wand and the light came on suddenly. The three Slytherins straightened together as Harry lay flat on the floor.

“What did you do with Harry?” Draco raised a questioning eyebrow with a cold face. “He’s nowhere, he's gone” She informed them, darting a suspicious look on them.

“It's really horrible” Draco replied ironically.

“Why are you still wasting time looking at us that way instead of looking for him?” Blaise suggested. She looked meanly at them for a few more seconds and then slammed the door shut. The four boys burst out laughing as they imagined the woman looking for Harry while he was in this room. 

“You seem to have disappeared, Uncle Harry” Dimitri said as he entered the room. Harry laughed, only the adults seemed to ignore Harry's whereabouts. The young man threw himself bluntly on the bed where Draco and Harry had previously been. He leaned closer to them. 

“Why are you on the ground?” 

“We fell and we stayed there to hide from Molly” Harry explained. The boy rolled on his back. The door opened again and Ezekiel entered laughing with Joris and Alarik. 

“No, but do you realize? As if we were the type to organize a party with alcohol! Really…” He was offended. His two friends gave him dubious looks. 

“That's exactly our kind of party, with alcohol, Ezé, especially for the new year” The blond looked offended and then pouted, clearly indicating that they were not wrong. Harry dropped to the ground and he blushed under the tender look that Draco offered him. Harry closed his eyes again, feeling tired. 

A few floors above, Lyra entered a similar room. She found Nathaniel, Jordan, Zachady, Eleanor, and Erin. 

“It's good, the boys are busy, we can start” 

“And the girls? Who keeps them down?” Erin asked. 

“The five terrors take care of it, Ascella stands guard in the hallway and the little ones have asked the adults to play with them” She explained. 

“Everything is good, so what’s the plan?” Eleanor asked.   
“This plan is for several purposes. Goal #1: My parents really want to sleep together but there's always something that interrupts them so we're going to make sure this is the right party because my birthday comes in just over nine months and if my dad do not fall pregnant quickly, I will disappear. Goal # 2: We must succeed in isolating Uncle Blaise and Uncle Ron to rush things a bit because again, Zach you may soon disappear. Goal # 3: Let's have a little fun before this war breaks out for good” They all looked at each other knowingly and then slapped their hands.

“We'll see the details later” Erin said.

Several days passed where Harry and Draco managed not to faint and hide their relationship. Only they didn’t see each other much. They slept together at night, but spent most of their day avoiding each other for fear of literally jumping on each other. Then that day finally arrived. They had kindly gone to have their breakfasts and without really knowing how it had happened, they had been alone in the room. 

Harry was leaning against the counter, quietly drinking his coffee while Draco was leaning against the wall, also drinking coffee while staring at the window. Their eyes met, and it was at that moment that Harry knew something was going to go wrong. They then rushed towards each other and pressed their lips against each other. Harry had previously put his cup a little further on the worktop so he could put one of his hands on the neck of the blonde while the other was on his ass. The brunet moaned as Draco bit his lower lip. The blonde then grabbed Harry under the thighs and made him sit on the worktop. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist.

The latter then removed Harry's T-shirt and threw it to the ground. He then took possession of the lips so attractive. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry moaned in his mouth, which caused an immense shudder in Draco’s back who moaned in his turn. A sound of broken dishes made them jump. 

Molly was standing on the doorstep with her mouth open, her eyes wide and a pile of broken plates at her feet. She stared at them with a horrified look. 

“That's not what you think, Molly” Harry started, and then he noticed his T-shirt on the floor, out of the kitchen, the blond's open shirt, his legs around the same blond's waist , his hands in blond hair, Draco's hand on his ass and the other hand in his neck. “Well, maybe that's exactly what you think” He corrected. 

The redhead's eyes widened and she hurriedly left the room after casting a spell to rebuild the plates. 

“What was this noise?” Arthur's voice said. 

“Hey, whose T-shirt is this?” Tonks asked. 

Then all the adults in the house made their appearances in the kitchen. Arthur and Tonks stared up at the sight as those in the audience gave them bored looks and Narcissa offered them a tender smile. The two boys blushed rather violently and literally fled from the room, taking refuge in the three Slytherin’s room. 

In the days that followed, Molly did her best to avoid them as much as possible while Arthur and Tonks were acting as if nothing had happened. Finally, Christmas arrived and they were all in the living room on December 25th. The five smaller ones were happy to distribute the gifts. Once all the gifts were distributed, the younger ones were allowed to unpack theirs. Erika received a miniature cauldron from her parents, which, in the sight of her smiling face, filled her with joy. 

She also received millions of small gifts from her brothers and other children. It was almost the same for the other children. Lesath received a broom at his size. It was the same for the older ones who received scarves, books and gloves. Ascella received a new dress from her parents. Emett received a terribly soft blanket as he complained of being cold. The twins and Erin’s gifts were three brooms, the same ones they had in the future, Draco and Harry having played their last names to get them. The three children jumped into their arms, looking happy. Lyra had just asked for a list of books and nothing else. 

Draco had offered Harry a supreme firebolt to replace his broken broom. To thank him, Harry kissed him passionately under Molly's disgusted face and the tender smiles of their children. Harry offered Draco a potion book and Draco did all he could to hide his grimace of disappointment. Harry did, however, sense Draco's feeling of great disappointment. 

"Stop making that face, you know just as well as me that I have a gift a hundred times more awesome than this book up there but that I want to offer you when we are alone" A big smile extended then on the blonde's lips and the rest of the day went relatively well. In the days that followed, Molly continued to avoid them and unfortunately Draco and Harry never had the opportunity to exchange their presents. Harry vaguely wondered why the children seemed to never be there. 

These same children were all in one of the rooms which they had arranged in a sort of HQ. The beds had been transformed into tables and were wedged against the back wall. Sheets of paper were spread out in a messy heap on the tables. Nathaniel, Ezekiel, Jordan, Alarik, and Joris removed the papers with a wave of the hand, making the leaves fly through the room. They then went up to the tables.

“Let's summarize the plan my friends!” Ezekiel exclaimed Ezekiel.

“I'm watching the stairs until Dad and Daddy go upstairs” Ascella began.

“Well, then, me, Zach, Dimi and the five terrors control the amount of alcohol ingested by each parent” Ezekiel continued.

“Elé, Lyra and I are taking care of the room” Erin said.

“Then Nath and Jordan will watch the stairs to make sure no one ever goes up. Daddy and Dad will be up there a while. Al and Joris will try to isolate Blaise and Ron in hope that it will bring them closer. Ezekiel said. 

They all nodded.

“Are you girls ready with your part of the plan?” Ezekiel asked.

“Not quite” Eleanor replied.

“December 31th is in two days so you find me a plan before tomorrow” They nodded. 

Yes, Ezekiel was slightly perfectionist and maniacal. Then they went out of the room on a common agreement.

 

Sirius stood in front of the living room couch with a tender smile on his lips. On that couch was Draco, who was holding Harry tightly against him. Both of them were sleeping soundly, and that didn’t really surprise Sirius at the early morning hour. He looked at them carefully and his smile widened. Draco had his back against the back of the couch, holding Harry against him, their fingers were intertwined at the brown's belly and their legs were perfectly tangled as well. Sirius gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the two boys opened their eyes at once in a way that Sirius found scary. Sirius jumped and almost fell on the coffee table made of glass behind him, but he was held back by something invisible. The two boys straightened together. 

“Lucius and I thought you'd like to fly around a bit” The adult told them. Harry and Draco frowned, where did that proximity came from? 

“And?” Draco asked in a sleepy voice.   
“So, if you want to have fun on a private Quidditch pitch, you get up and come with us before Molly gets up and sequestrates you for another day” 

“Just us?” Harry asked. Sirius shrugged. 

“No, whoever you want” Harry and Draco then hurriedly woke Ron, Blaise and Theo.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was executing a Wronski feint, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Theo at his pursuit. Sirius, Lucius, Remus and Severus watched from the ground. They were at Malfoy Manor and had been questioned by Harry when he knew it. 

“Is not this Voldemort's HQ?” He asked. Lucius replied that the Lord had never had the opportunity to settle there since Lucius had somehow refused to become a Death Eater again. He had also expressed concern that Voldemort might look for them here, or that he might see them fly. Lucius had hurried away all his sources of anxiety, assuring him that Voldemort would never have the idea of looking for them here. Harry had forgotten all that and was quick to grab his new broom and jump up to the sky. A panicked Draco had followed him quickly, the blond was visibly traumatized by the incident that had occurred at Hogwarts. 

“Your godson looks really in love with mine” Sirius said to Severus. The latter and Lucius sighed.

“He is!” Blaise shouted. 

Harry straightened the handle of his broomstick and flew to the sky, towards the snitch. He conjured up a bouncing magical barrier to prevent his friends from crashing to the ground, since from what he’d seen, they wouldn’t be able to recover in time. 

As he stabilized himself, he saw his friends fall all around him, without their brooms. He created a kind of invisible moss on the ground so that his friends would not crash on the ground. And as Draco came close to him with a panicked scream, Harry grabbed him by the waist and put him on his broom, facing him.

“Thank you” He said, kissing Harry. They both reached out and seized the Snitch at the same time and closed both hands on it. Harry put it in his pocket, having a little idea, then he came down again and set foot on the ground near the other three who seemed still shocked by the fall they had just made like Draco. Sirius was laughing loudly as Severus and Lucius stared at Harry with a kind of fascination in their eyes.

“Are you ready for the hard time Molly is going to give us?” Remus asked, helping the three shaking boys to get up. They all laughed, not afraid of having to face the redhead, except perhaps Ron as it was his mother. The four adults had them apparated directly inside the house, in the kitchen as it was time for dinner. 

As Remus had predicted, the head of the family spent the entire meal lecturing them while Draco sarcastically commented on everything she said in Harry's head. Molly turned to Harry who had just giggled again and she glared at him.

“Is there something that makes you laugh?” Harry bit his cheek violently so as not to burst out laughing under the blonde's new comment.

"Yeah, Harry, does something make you laugh?" Draco smiled an amused smile as he saw the scene. 

"Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh" Harry repeated to himself mentally. Draco burst out laughing as he heard that, and Molly's sharp eyes fell on him. She then went back to Harry. 

“I'd like to talk to you later Harry, sweetheart” Harry was surprised at the tone used but withdrew from commenting and just nodded. 

He found her in a small empty room in the evening.

“Ah Harry, you're here! I'd like to talk to you about something serious” He nodded, ready to listen. “My behavior has been unacceptable these past few days and I'm really sorry, sweetheart” Molly whispered, tears in her eyes. Harry didn’t know what to do or what to answer. 

“I reacted very badly, it doesn’t matter if your chosen one is Draco Malfoy, the important thing is that you're happy and he doesn’t look that bad, I have to admit that he looks very good” 

“What are you waiting for to take her in your arms? It's pretty obvious that she really regrets and thinks you are her own son, and I also know that she really cares about you" 

Harry smiled, letting out a tear and he hugged the one woman he considered like a mother against him. 

“And stop crying, you know I hate it” Harry laughed through his tears, squeezing Molly even more against him. 

When Molly had left, feeling much better, Draco had taken her place, seeming to be the only one able to calm Harry. That night, she allowed them to sleep together, and they held back to tell her that they hadn’t waited for her to do so. 

The next day, all the girls in the house couldn’t be found, and when Harry asked Molly where they were, she simply told him they had some errands to do. 

He shrugged and went to play chess with Ron while Draco read a book, his head on his lap. Although in fact it was more Draco playing while Harry was in his thoughts. Draco had discovered by pure chance that he could, with a lot of concentration, see through Harry's eyes. He used it in Harry's interview with Molly and he was using it now too. The only drawback was that it tired him a lot. He was transmitting the movements to be made to Harry by the thought and the latter was performing them.

“Since when are you so good at chess, Harry!?” Ron exclaimed suddenly as Harry had just picked up one of his pieces. Harry sneered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Harry, mate, if you win, I swear I'll give you my gratitude and my eternal friendship” Ron added with a laugh.

“Don’t I have them already?’ Harry asked, laughing.

“Hm... yes, indeed” The redhead recognized.

“If I win, I want you to think about the opportunity to consider getting to know Blaise, this guy is really fantastic” The redhead pouted a second before accepting, convinced that the Harry was going to lose. Unfortunately this was not the case. Draco had worked hard on learning the content of the bet and being an excellent player, he ended up putting the red in check.

As for the children, the three girls had found a plan but refused to share it with Ezekiel, wishing the surprise to be maintained. The day of December 30th went like this. 

The next day was only preparation. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy literally kidnapped Harry about an hour before the official start of their party.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked them as he was forced to sit on his bed.

“We’re making you beautiful” Pansy replied simply. He looked at himself in the mirror when they had finished. He had pretty black jeans on and a green shirt that made his eyes stand out. His hair was pretty much his hair, Emett came to help with that part, and Harry found himself particularly sexy dressed like that. 

He looked at the girls and detailed each one of them. Hermione had smooth hair and was wearing a red dress that suited her perfectly, according to Harry. Ginny was wearing a short green dress and her hair was waving. Pansy was wearing a black dress and her hair was also smooth. Harry gave them a compliment and they all went down. The girls went down faster than him and soon, he found himself panicking slightly.

"Stop panicking like that and come down, I'm sure you're gorgeous" Draco's voice encouraged him. Harry allowed himself a smile and went down the few steps that separated him from the entrance hall and thus from the gigantic living room where their little party would take place. Draco suddenly appeared in front of him as he stepped on the floor of the hallway. Draco smiled as he wrapped Harry within his arms. He kissed Harry's neck, licked the lobe of his ear and whispered.

“You really are gorgeous” Harry blushed under the compliment and stammered a ‘thank you’. Draco laughed slightly and then dragged Harry into the living room, where music was already ringing. He began to smile seeing his friends who were already having fun. He approached Hermione and Ron chatting in a corner.

“So, Ron, how are you doing in your research?” The redhead groaned.

“It's okay, it's not as bad as I thought” Ron grumbled. 

Harry gave him a bright smile. He saw in Hermione's eyes that she knew exactly what the boys were talking about, Ron had probably complained to her. He smiled at them and saw Draco behind them, sitting on the edge of a window. He apologized to his friends and went to the blond. He settled between his legs and caressed distractingly the inside of his thighs. 

“Is everything fine?” He asked. 

“I was just wondering how long we had to stay so that they have enough to tell Molly when she come home without her suspecting we were gone all night” 

“Are we going to disappear?” Harry asked innocently. 

“You bet your ass we are, that way I can show you how much more beautiful you are without all that” He said in a deep voice as he ran his hands over Harry's chest. Harry shivered and walked away a few steps. 

“To answer your question, I would say we need to stay a few hours” He then winked at him and turned around, going to find his two blond older sons. Draco opened his mouth outrageously and Harry laughed loudly. 

Ezekiel glanced at his two sisters who’d just entered the room, he nodded discreetly, and they went about their business. He allowed himself a satisfied little smile when he saw that everything was going as planned. He watched his girlfriend and suddenly took by an envy of romance, went to invite her to dance. 

Zachady had a moment of panic when he saw that his uncle Harry had disappeared from the room but was reassured when he saw him reappear a good half hour later, a smile stretching his lips. As expected, the children watched over their parents and while Pansy and Ginny laughed at the slightest opportunity because of their drunken state, the other six were still quite sober. 

The party went completely crazy when Ginny and Pansy literally threw themselves on each other. Ginny sat astride Pansy who was lying on the floor and kissed her on the mouth. Harry took advantage of the hustle and bustle that caused to grab Draco's wrist and drag him upstairs. 

They arrived with difficulty to the door of the room where Harry was sleeping. Harry lifted Draco and opened the door. He then kicked it close and stopped dead on seeing the room. He rested a growling Draco on the ground and they watched the transformed room. There was only one bed and it was much bigger than the original one. A subdued light reigned in the room and a soft heat seemed to emerge from the walls. 

Draco slammed him against the door, which closed completely and a wave spread through the room. Harry pushed the blonde back slightly.

“Wait, I want to give you your gift before” Draco nodded and walked out of the room under the astonished eyes of Harry. He came back almost instantly holding a rectangular box in one of his hands.

“I have one too” Harry went to sit cross-legged on the bed and Draco sat down in front of him. 

Draco handed him his package first. The object was wrapped in a silver paper. Harry unwrapped his gift as delicately as possible. He ended up with a kind of photo album in his hands. He slowly opened the first page and saw words written in Draco's handwriting: Harry James Malfoy-Potter. Harry smiled at his name and he turned the next page. 

There was a picture of him as a child, surrounded by his parents, Sirius and Remus. On the following pages he found pictures of his parents, Sirius, Remus, himself. Then he was surrounded by Ron and Hermione at age 11, others of his Gryffindor friends. He saw himself on a broom, playing Quidditch. Other photographs of the same kind followed, although he was older. Then came the year of his sixteenth birthday. There was a picture of him alone, then of him with Hermione and Ron. 

In the next picture, you could see Draco with his cold face, which quickly became a big smile when Harry passed in his vision. On another, he saw them, Draco and himself laughing. He stayed a long time in front of the image of them kissing in the astronomy tower for their first kiss. He then saw a kind of family photo, where all the people living in their apartment at Hogwarts were gathered. He then saw several shots of all the children, especially during the Quidditch match.

The last picture represented them both on the same broom, both holding a snitch. This photo was taken from their trip to Malfoy Manor a few days earlier. Harry smiled as he thought of the same gold snitch in his pocket. Tears streamed from Harry's eyes and Draco worried immediately.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry laughed through his tears and straightened up on his lap to kiss Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped against the incredibly soft mattress under the weight of the brunette falling against him. Harry sat astride him and began to kiss his neck and collarbone. Draco let out a groan as the gryffindor gently bit the thin skin of his collarbone. 

Harry ran his hands under the gray shirt and lovingly flattered Draco's pale ribs. Draco stuck his teeth into his lower lip to restrain his moan. Harry returned to take possession of Draco's lips while starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once that was done, the blonde removed it and removed Harry's. Draco sat up, Harry still on his lap. They were still kissing each other and Harry chuckled as the photo album fell to the floor in a thump. The blonde brought his hands up Harry's thighs to his buttocks and it was there that he felt it, a small ball in the back pocket of Harry's pants.

“What’s this?” He asked the brunette. Harry put his hand in his pocket and took out the object. He punched Draco slightly, who was staring at him without understanding.

“It's your gift” Harry said simply. He then returned his hand and opened it, palm to the sky. Draco's eyes widened as he saw what was in Harry's hand. There was a snitch in the palm of his hand, the one they’d caught together a few days earlier. The little golden ball spread its silver wings and flew to Draco. Harry gave him a look and the blonde grabbed the snitch that opened. Draco's mouth opened wide as he saw it open and he widened his eyes as he saw what was inside. He grasped the object between his fingers and let the chain that accompanied him hang in the air as he watched the object with undisguised emotion. It was a diamond-shaped medallion. The interior of the diamond was hollow and only the letters H and D intermingled filled this void. The jewel was silver.

“I made it myself and the idea came to me thanks to the signet rings worn by all our children”

“Our children are wearing signet rings?” The blond asked, frowning.

“Yes, with an interlocked M and P!” Harry laughed. Draco was still looking at the locket, which he had laid flat in the palm of his hand.

“It's really beautiful, thank you” He murmured as he passed the chain around his neck. Harry smiled widely and returned to take possession of Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde moved away from Harry.

“I have another present” Harry growled as he nibbled Draco's earlobe.

“Can it wait?” Harry asked stroking the blonde's chest while licking his collarbone. 

“A...Absolutely” Draco moaned, stirring his hips unconsciously. Harry pulled him down and settled between his legs. He literally ripped away Draco's pants and his boxers too. Draco also removed the clothes Harry had left, so they were both completely naked. Harry lay down on his boyfriend and their two erections met, giving them pleasant chills. They both moaned together. Draco then exchanged their positions with a simple movement of his hips. 

He then descended along Harry's chest, kissing the finely drawn muscles, nibbling in places and licking at others. He inserted his tongue into the navel, miming the act, which caused a delicious whine from Harry. The blond went down even more. He found himself finally facing Harry's erection. He blew softly and he heard Harry begging him. He then placed small kisses all the way along Harry's cock. Harry begged louder. Draco then licked Harry's erection up and down and sucked on the cock as if it were a delicious treat. Harry gave an indecent moan and Draco took it all in his mouth at once. 

He then engaged a slow and gentle come and go that tortured Harry who began to moan louder and louder. Draco sped up and Harry literally screamed. He wrapped his tongue around the tense penis in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to give even more pleasure to Harry. The latter arched violently one last time before coming with a cry in Draco’s mouth. 

The latter sat up and looked at Harry. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were red, and he was panting. Draco smiled tenderly and came to kiss Harry. The latter hugged Draco in his arms a few moments before reversing their positions again. He then came to nibble the earlobe of the blonde who began to moan. He lowered his hand down Draco's body, once again taking possession of the blonde's attractive lips. He then took the virility of the blond in hand and began to jerk it gently. The blonde began to moan loudly under this caress. Harry accelerated the pace as he slowly directed his second hand toward the blond's intimacy. 

As he tried to nibble Draco's neck and quickly move back and forth on his tense erection, he slowly slipped a finger inside him. Draco tensed immediately. However he relaxed quickly thanks to the caress of Harry on her sex. Harry gently moved his finger, starting a slow back and forth. When Draco was completely relaxed and began to moan, Harry introduced a second finger. Draco tensed again but Harry quickly found his prostate and Draco was only screaming and moaning after that. 

He introduced a third finger into Draco's intimacy. The latter moaned harder when Harry touched his sore spot with his three fingers. After a little while, Harry withdrew his fingers and Draco groaned in discontent. The blonde knew right away why Harry had pulled away when he felt something much bigger at his entrance. He grit his teeth in advance, knowing that it was going to hurt. Harry penetrated him extremely gently. The brunet shook Draco faster, making him relax faster than he thought. 

He could then start a slow and long come and go that made Draco moan in pleasure. The blonde shouted Harry's name as he hit his prostate. He then made sure to hit it as much as possible and soon the room was filled with groans more indecent than the other and cries of pleasure. After a good number of back and forth move, they both came almost at the same time. Harry fell back on Draco, both completely out of breath. Harry was the first to recover and he straightened slightly, not wishing to crush his lover. Draco finally smiled, his eyes still closed.

“I love you” He whispered, opening his eyes. Harry smiled too.

“I love you too” He replied, kissing his lips lightly. Harry cast a spell to clean them and then lay down next to Draco, who immediately went to stick his back to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and wished him a good night kissing his neck one last time.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry opened the bedroom door gently. He was wrapped in the blanket of the bed to cover his nakedness and he tried to reach the bathroom as discreetly as possible. Draco was with him and they spent their time walking on their feet.

“Why are you in the blanket?” Lesath asked them suddenly, whom they had not seen coming. Draco tightly tightened the blanket around them. He then looked at Harry, silently asking him to find a good excuse.

“We...wandered in a blanket” Draco sighed exasperatedly.

“Why?”

“Er... because... because... because it's a game!” Harry replied again with a tense smile. Draco laughed silently at the absurdity of this excuse.

“Can I play?” Their son asked, eyes sparkling with excitement at the thought of a new game.

“We can only play by two, but if you want you can play with daddy later” Draco offered. Harry kicked the blonde's ribs. Draco snickered and they passed the little boy who nodded and they finally entered the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Draco kissed Harry while dropping the blanket to the floor. 

Harry tied his legs around Draco's waist when he lifted him up and walked to the shower. He pressed Harry against the cold tiles while kissing him. Hot water came out of the showerhead and Draco began to kiss Harry's neck, enjoying his moans.

“Can I come in to wash my teeth?” Blaise's voice asked as he knocked on the door.

“Get out!” Draco shouted as he came back to flatten his lips against Harry's. The latter went down his legs until touching the ground again. He then reversed their positions and started sliding down the blonde's body. Blaise knocked again as Harry opened his mouth near Draco's erection.

Draco nodded to Harry, indicating that he was taking care of this and that Harry could continue. The brunette then took it in his mouth at once and Draco narrowly stopped from shouting his pleasure. The door opened suddenly and Blaise came in to go to the sink. He entered so discreetly that the two boys didn’t hear him. Draco bit violently in his hand as he arched and pushed his nails into Harry's shoulder as he came. The blonde slid down the cold wall and Harry came to kiss him when he was at his level. Draco was out of breath and had red cheeks out of pleasure.

“Oh my god...” He murmured with a smile on his face.

“What?” Blaise asked while brushing his teeth.

 

“He said Oh my god” Harry explained, shoving his head through the curtain. Blaise jumped, he then took the time to spit his toothpaste and rinse his mouth before turning around.

“Draco wasn’t taking a shower?” Blaise asked, frowning.

“Oh ! Yes, yes, he's here too” Blaise's eyes widened and he screamed, but then scrambled for the exit, slamming the door shut under Harry's laughter. The latter and Draco finally took a shower, a very long shower and Blaise looked away when they arrived in the kitchen a good hour later. Before they could say anything, Hermione and Theo ran down the stairs behind their backs.

“Very nice highs, Draco” Hermione complimented, stopping next to them. Draco’s face became a pretty red color while Theo giggled.

“Hermione, your highs were not bad either” Harry said. Theo choked on his laughter and Hermione became the same red color than Draco.

“I didn’t think you had such a high-pitched voice, Hermione” Blaise laughed from his place in the kitchen.

“It wasn’t Hermione” Dimitri rectified, stuffing a handful of cereals into his mouth, his feet on the table.

“Huh? Who was it then?” Ron asked, following the conversation from the beginning. 

“It was Draco, of course” Pansy, who had just arrived, replied. Ron blinked instantly and looked at Harry and Draco. He shivered with disgust. 

“I didn’t want to imagine that!” He was angry with himself. They all burst out laughing and it was this moment that the adults chose to go home. 

Severus entered first, followed by Sirius. Severus stopped in front of Dimitri, on the other side of the table. He snatched the pack of cereals from his hands and left like a fury. Sirius threw a new packet of those same cereals at his son with a wink before following the pissed potions master. Molly came next and looked oddly at Draco and Hermione, still red, and Ron, who was still pale. She shrugged and walked down the table until she was near Jordan, who was sleeping, lying under the table. 

She stared at him for a long moment and then sighed and changed rooms. Remus just passed by smiling. Harry made the idea of packing their bags for their return the next day. Harry found himself going back and forth between the room he shared with Ron and the three Slytherins’ room to get all his belongings. The redhead was sitting on his trunk on his bed and laughing as Harry ran from room to room. Ron couldn’t help laughing more beautifully at the scene unfolding before his eyes. 

Harry was kneeling on the floor and looking under his bed when Draco came back from the bathroom to his room. He glanced around the room and stopped dead when he saw Harry's position. Now his eyes were on Harry, especially on his arse, and Ron was boggling at that sight. The redhead decided he'd better get out of the room when he saw Draco bite his lip and start walking into the room. No sooner had he closed the door, than Ginny and Pansy fell on him to drag him into the room opposite. 

“Is my brother still sleeping?” Zachady asked Ezekiel as they crossed the hall once he was deserted. 

“I'd rather say he's sleeping it off” Zachady grimaced but nodded. 

The bathroom door opened as they passed by and Zachady was drawn inside and the door slammed shut, leaving Ezekiel alone in the hallway. The blonde tried to get in but the door was locked by a powerful spell. He unlocked it with a simple contact with the door and entered without problem. Blaise turned to him, shocked that he was able to enter.

“I am one of the triplets of the most powerful pair of soulmates that exist so far” Ezekiel explained simply shrugging his shoulders. Blaise stared at him without understanding. 

“Wait, what's the connection between being one of Dray and Harry's triplets and the fact that you opened that door without any problem?” Theo asked, pulling his head back from behind the shower curtain. 

“They are the most powerful soulmates that exist, Uncle Theo. So we, their children, are more powerful than average. But an only child will not be as powerful as twins. And having triplets is exceptional for two men, so Nathaniel, our sister and I are almost as powerful as our parents” Blaise and Theo nodded, impressed. 

“But by the way, why are you all here?” Ezekiel asked. 

“Little family reunion” Jackson, who was sitting on a shelf in a corner of the room, said. 

“I'm going to go get Jordan” Ezekiel slipped out of the room and ran down the stairs. He smiled tenderly as he saw that his brother had slipped under the table and was playing with Jordan's brown locks. He seemed to be slowly emerging from his heavy sleep. 

He decided to watch them for a few more moments, he really liked to see his brother so happy. As Jordan winced, bringing a hand to his forehead, Nathaniel took a flask out of his pocket and handed it to him. Ezekiel finally decided to leave them alone, after all, they were not indispensable. He went up the steps four by four and went back into the bathroom. 

“So, what’s the reason for this family reunion?” He asked as he entered the room. The conversations stopped when he entered. 

“Dad wants us to help him make our other daddy fall in love with him” Jasper explained, sitting on the same shelf as his brother. 

“Wait, wait, since when are you in love with Uncle Ron?” The blonde asked Blaise. 

“I don’t know, I don’t even know if I'm in love with him. It’s just in case I really am” Ezekiel pinched his nose between two of his fingers and blew. 

“So, you're telling me that you want to be helped to make Uncle Ron fall in love with you so that if one day you fall in love with him, he falls right into your arms” 

“It sounded better in my head” Blaise mumbled, looking down at the floor. 

“No shit it sounded better in your head!” Zachady exclaimed, outraged. 

“What I mean is that your father attracts me a lot physically-“ 

“Merlin knows why” Theo muttered in his corner. The children glared at him all at once and he raised both hands in surrender. 

“So he attracts me physically. But I don’t really know him and I think that making us fall in love at the same time is the best way to make sure no one is in pain” Blaise finished, proud of his new explanation. The Zabini-Weasley twins jumped off their shelves and placed themselves in front of their father. 

 

“We'll think about this proposition” Jackson began. 

“We'll get back to you later” Jasper finished, like a hirer. It made Blaise laugh and soon he was alone with Theo in the bathroom. 

 

“Why are you making this face?” Jordan asked Nathaniel. They were facing each other, still lying on the kitchen floor under the table. 

“Almost all of the parents look happy and totally in love, right now, my parents are probably making Lyra or the twins. But there is a problem that remains in my mind” Jordan nodded and urged the blond to continue. "We all know how they all defeated Voldemort. The problem is that we are probably changing the past and they’re not looking for these evil objects, I forgot their names” 

“The horcruxes”

“Yes, that's it, so they don’t look for them and don’t destroy them because of us” Nathaniel sighed. 

“I thought about it too, and I concluded that we could talk to them about it and that this time they could defeat Voldemort more quickly because they won’t be just three and we, the children, know what objects are hidden pieces of souls” Nathaniel pressed his lips to his and gave him a huge smile. 

“Come on, let's talk to them right now! It's a great idea” He exclaimed, starting to get up. Jordan held him by the arm. 

“Wait, you said yourself that your parents were busy with something else. And let them enjoy their last day of vacation” 

“All right, but let's go at least sleep somewhere else” Jordan nodded and they went up to their room.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally, Nathaniel and Jordan didn’t have the opportunity to share their idea with anyone since the departure arrived quickly. At the moment, they all entered their apartment. Harry stopped suddenly as he heard a laugh from the floor. He waved them to wait , which of course nobody did. So while the kids literally threw themselves on the couches, Harry started slowly up the stairs, under Draco's amused gaze.   
“You know who's up, don’t you?” He asked his two blond sons. The two laughed and then nodded in one movement. A scream sounded upstairs and Draco laughed as he recognized Harry's voice. 

“Hi, Uncle Harry” 

“Hey, Uncle Harry”

“How are you, Uncle Harry?” Then three people ran down the stairs and smiled broadly as all eyes turned to them.

“It's Lena, Emerik and Ethan” Ezekiel announced.

“Lena is Ginny and Pansy’s daughter, Emerik’s Luna and Neville’s son and Ethan is Dean and Seamus’” His twin completed.

“In fact, Alya’s here too” Lena indicated, nodding towards the door behind them. Draco and his two sons turned in a perfect synchronization towards the door and saw a blond girl with gray eyes. Her hair was cut short and Draco felt a surge of pride and happiness in telling himself that this beautiful girl was his. 

 

The girl rushed to her two brothers and the triplets hugged each other for a long time. Draco suddenly felt his head spinning. He frowned, it was barely more than ten minutes since he had touched Harry. He went to the stairs and immediately went to their bathroom, where Harry was. He found him sitting in the bathtub, the water running over him abundantly.

“Is everything fine?” He asked. Harry lifted his head, not having heard him. Draco was captivated by the beauty that emanated from Harry at that moment.

“I... yes everything’s fine” Harry tried to reassure him by offering a smile. Draco was not fooled but feeling that he would probably faint in a few minutes, he undressed under Harry's greedy eye. He slipped into the bathtub and he slid between Harry's legs.

“What's wrong?” The blonde finally asked after filling the tub with water. Harry sighed and dropped his head forward, resting his forehead against Draco's shoulder. A few tears escaped him and his voice trembled slightly when he finally explained himself.

“I... Voldemort started sending me pictures again... And probably read my mind and know for you because in those pictures you were dying” His voice broke on the last word and new tears ran down his cheeks. He tightened his arms around Draco while sniffing. The blond turned around and hugged him. He came to caress his hair, whispering comforting words. 

“It's okay... I'm here and I'm not going to die” Draco then lifted Harry's trembling body when Harry whispered in horror that it was starting again. He laid him on the bed and a vision appeared in his mind. He saw himself bleeding from the ground while Harry screamed on the bed. He closed his mind and the image disappeared. Then he thought for a few moments and was struck by the idea that had sprouted in him. The image he had seen was from Harry and she was sent to him by Voldemort, so he wondered if Voldemort could see what he was sending to Harry. 

He decided to try. He leaned over Harry, placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He then sent all the happy memories he had with Harry. Quidditch memories, smiles and exchanged smiles, kisses, their first time. He hid the children, however, so that Voldemort wouldn’t use them against Harry. The latter quickly returned to reality and, deepening the kiss, the images became stronger and they expelled Voldemort from Harry's mind. Harry dropped completely against the mattress, closing his eyes. Draco got up and went to get dressed. He heard the bedroom door open in a sinister grinding as he buttoned his shirt. He turned extremely slowly, a little worried about this not-so-reassuring noise and was relieved to see the three blond heads of the triplets. They stepped into the room and closed the door, which squeaked again. 

“Why do you look about to faint?” Alya asked Draco. She was perfectly right, since at the moment he was going to answer that he didn’t feel very well, he fainted. The two boys rushed at him and put him on the bed next to Harry. Nathaniel rushed to the floor below to pick up the other family members. 

“Family meeting!” He shouted as he skipped the last step. He lifted Lesath from the ground and took him in his arms and went upstairs, followed by his four siblings. They entered the room and could see that their two fathers were still unconscious.

“What is happening?” Lyra asked as she entered.

“We think it's Voldemort” Ezekiel informed him.

“We'll ask when they wake up” Erin decided. The two boys straightened up a few minutes later.

“You pushed him away” Harry breathed, smiling with all his teeth at the blonde. The children asked nothing of their parents since it seemed quite obvious that the problem was indeed Voldemort. 

Indeed, the latter began to attack more and more often. The second time it happened, they were in potions. When the vision came to his mind, Harry had a headache so hard he fell off his chair. He found himself on his knees on the ground and began screaming when Voldemort put more power into his attack. Draco rushed at him and slid to the ground in front of him. Harry's gaze was vague so Draco made the first thing that went through his head, he kissed him. He didn’t return the kiss right away, then finally he returned it desperately as if Draco was his lifeline in the ocean of terror in which Voldemort plunged him. Draco put the palms of his hands on Harry's cheeks and gently pushed him away.

“Are you OK ?” He asked Harry. The brunette nodded as Severus hurried toward them. They all three exchanged a look. Severus silently asking if Harry was okay.

“Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Potter to the infirmary” Draco felt Harry's body crumble over him as he went to meet his godfather. Severus shot him an urgent look and Draco got up, Harry in his arms, bride-style. 

Without his asking, Zach, Lyra and Dimitri also got up and came to supervise him, like bodyguards. They opened the doors to him and made the corridor clear for their passage. Draco found his eldest daughter really impressive by the power she gave off that made all the other students run away. Dimitri and Zachady each opened an infirmary door, letting Lyra and Draco pass, and then let them close. They placed themselves in front of them like guards. Draco sent Lyra to get the nurse while he laid Harry on one of the beds. He looked at the pale brown face and insulted Voldemort for it. 

“Get your ass from this chair and go see my father! Or I’ll I make you find yourself on one of these beds... For the rest of your days?” Draco raised an eyebrow at hearing his daughter threaten the nurse. Then finally he giggled when he saw the latter arrive with a quick step and a frightened air. 

“What happened?” She looked at Draco suspiciously and glared at him. 

“It's Voldemort” He explained to her darkly, a murderous spark lit in his eyes. She nodded and cast a spell on Harry, which told him that he had just fainted from tiredness. 

“Voldemort attacks Harry mentally and he has to fight to push him out of his head” He explained when she asked why Harry was so tired that he was out of consciousness. She then fled to Dumbledore's office. Draco took Harry's hand in his and sat on a chair near the bed. Lyra stared at Harry with an impassive look borrowed from Draco, but the blonde could almost hear the cogs coming into the blonde's head. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked. She turned her green eyes in his direction and summoned a chair on the other side of the bed he was sitting on. 

“You told us a few things about war in the future, you know. And from what I know, we’ll have to start acting. We can’t just let Voldemort attack Daddy without counter-attacking” Draco nodded and looked at Harry for a moment, looking pensive.

“How are we counter-attacking?” He asked with a gleam of determination in his eyes. 

Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Remus and the nurse entered the infirmary at this moment, leaving no time for Lyra to explain herself. The blonde glanced at Dimitri who was standing on the doorstep. Draco saw him shake his head and disappear as discreetly as possible.

“Mr. Malfoy” The headmaster greeted with a smile. Draco replied with a brief movement of his head. The blonde felt that Harry was awake thanks to their bond, so he turned his head towards the brunette until he opened his eyes. The latter did not delay in doing so and he smiled when he saw Draco. He turned his gaze to the six adults and frowned.

"Why are they here?" He asked Draco.

"I don’t know but it smells war if you want my opinion" Harry gave him an amused smile and sat up in bed, without letting go of his hand.

“Harry, my friend, you must be wondering why we are here” Dumbledore began. Harry nodded.

“Madame Pompfresh told us that your loss of consciousness was due to Voldemort” He continued. Harry nodded again. 

“Now is the time for me to inform you of certain things” Harry frowned. 

“Inform him of what?” Draco asked. 

“Inform him about Horcruxes” Ezekiel interjected, pushing one of the doors, followed by his brother and sister. The three of them came in and stood next to them as Draco's eyes widened as he recognized the name, Harry stared at the scene without understanding anything, and Dumbledore yelled at Severus. 

“Were not you supposed to put protection spells on those doors, Severus?” 

“You could not block us, we are the triplets of the most powerful pair of Soulmates that ever existed” Alya explained casually. Draco and Harry could clearly see Dumbledore's eyes sparkling as Lyra smiled as she rolled her eyes, those three boasted all the time. 

“Horcruxes? What is that?” Harry finally asked. As Dumbledore went into long, painful explanations, Draco raised his hand to tell him to shut up and explain himself. After all, we were a Death Eater's son or we were not. 

“Basically, these are objects in which you can lock a piece of your soul” Harry's eyes widened as he opened his mouth. 

“Wait, how does it enclose a piece of your soul?” Lyra sighed.

“Voldemort has separated his soul into eight pieces and placed each part in an object or a living being, and as long as those objects are not destroyed, he won’t die completely” She explained.

“We have to destroy them all” Harry said.

“That's how you counterattack” Lyra whispered to Draco.

“Professor Dumbledore, you know what these objects are and how to destroy them, don’t you?” Harry asked.

“Not quite” He whispered quietly.

“No, but we do” Ezekiel interjected, before his father decided to kill the director with his own hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbledore and the other teachers had left the infirmary almost immediately, probably going to talk in the headmaster's office. Harry was then able to leave the infirmary as long as he rested. Dumbledore had made Ezekiel promise to tell no one what he knew about the horcruxes at the moment, but of course it wasn’t a real promise. 

Harry, Draco and their eight children were now in the children's room. The eight beds formed only one, gigantic. They were a little bit heaped on each other despite the size of the mattress. Harry was between Draco's legs, himself leaning against a pillow against the wall. Lesath sat astride Harry's legs and faced his brothers and sisters. Emett and Ascella were lying across the bed, their heads meeting in the center. Lyra, Alya and Erin were lying on their stomachs and their feet were beating the air at the same rate. Ezekiel and Nathaniel sat cross-legged on either side of the girls and Harry could almost hear the cogs in the two boys’ brains set off to find out how to explain everything to them. 

Finally, after a time when Draco was quietly kissing Harry's neck and the two elongated browns were laughing for some reason, Nathaniel finally cleared his throat.

“All right, so you didn’t explain everything, but we know a good part of it” Harry nodded while the blond behind him was playing with his hair.

“You'll have to destroy all those items if you want to kill Voldemort forever” Lyra said.

“How? And how do we find these objects?” Harry asked. The triplets chuckled at his eagerness and Erin took charge of the answer.

“We destroy them with basilisk venom and we already know where they are”

“And where are we going to find basilisk venom?” Draco asked with a sneer.

“In the chamber of secrets, of course” Harry, Lyra, Erin and the triplets answered in one voice. Draco mumbled something about the damn arrogance of the Malfoys his kids had inherited. Harry laughed at the absurdity of the remark as the children revolted, shouting that they were not arrogant. 

Pansy opened the door at that moment and entered the room, Hermione right behind her.

“Hermione! Wow!” Harry exclaimed. The girl had apparently done some makeover by Pansy. Seeing her, Harry found her really sexy. She blushed at Harry's compliment and Pansy smiled proudly. Theo passed at that moment in the corridor. He passed without glancing at them and after a few seconds he took a few steps back, his head turned towards the opening left open. He stared at Hermione and his eyes widened as his mouth opened.

“You... you... you are...” He stammered.

“Sexy?” Harry offered.

“Gorgeous?” Draco offered.

“Beautiful” Theo finally breathed. Hermione blushed even more.

“Who’s sexy?” Blaise asked as he opened the door of his room.

“I bet it's Aunt Mione” Zachady shouted behind Blaise. He shut the door of his room and entered the Malfoy Potter's. He also closed that door and flung himself on the mattress next to Draco who had a hand under Harry's T-shirt. Theo and Hermione moved to the other side of Draco and Pansy settled between Hermione's legs, herself between Theo's.

“We heard there was a war council here, and we want to participate” Hermione said.

“How can you know that?” Draco asked.

“Your daughter is dating my son and your son is dating my daughter” Theo explained with a shrug. Draco glanced at the children to urge them to continue after they explained what the horcruxes were and that they needed to be destroyed as quickly as possible.

“We'll have to start tomorrow, so we've destroyed the maximum before he attacks the castle” Nathaniel explained.

“Wait, he's going to attack the castle!?” Harry exclaimed. The eight children gave him a meaningful look. He moaned and let his head fall against Draco's shoulder.

 

Harry was now in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office and hesitated to give the password. He heard hurried steps coming towards him. Soon he saw Alarik running towards him, his big brother following him from afar as he walked. Alarik grabbed his wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom. Dimitri closed the door with a spell when he arrived.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked.

“The medallion is not the good one” Alarik said simply.

“What do you mean it’s not the good one?”

“We just remembered that the good one was stolen by dad's brother” Alarik said.

“And you, Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron found it around Dolores Umbridge's neck” Harry paled when he heard that.

“Are you telling me that I'm going to have to get a piece of Voldemort's soul in a necklace that Umbridge wears on her?"

“Well, you’ve all understood!” Dimitri exclaimed, hitting Harry's shoulder lightly, The latter was frozen, completely terrified. A hand brought him back to reality

“Are you ok?” Draco asked, his jaw tight from pain. Harry realized it and immediately worried.

“It's more up to you to tell me” Draco pulled his hand up against the skin of Harry's neck and sighed in relief, feeling the pain subsidy.

“You've been missing for several hours”

“What are you talking about?” Harry laughed, but he stopped when he saw the blonde's serious look, and he put his hands under Draco's sweater and hugged him.

 

“Wait, let me summarize” Draco started, lying on one of the living room couch, Harry astride him. “We need to get a necklace from around Umbridge’s neck which is actually a horcrux to destroy you-know-who”

“Hm, hm” Harry said absently. Draco tightened his fingers around Harry's thighs to get his attention. The brunette turned his green eyes to Draco and gave him a smile. The blond questioned him with his gaze, waiting for Harry to explain what he was thinking. The brunette thought for a long time, then finally a desperate look appeared on his face. 

“I'll never get there, it's a suicide mission” Draco smiled tenderly at Harry’s panic who continued to tell him why he would never have this locket. After a few minutes, Draco had enough and pulled on Harry's shirt collar so their lips met in a soft kiss that calmed Harry on the spot. The sentence he was uttering at a bewildering speed died in a long groan. Draco gently pushed him away when he started to slip his hands under his sweater. 

“Are you calm?” Draco asked in a soft voice. He frantically nodded before plunging right back on the blonde's mouth. Draco turned his head and Harry ran aground on his cheek. 

“I want you” He murmured in a warm voice in the Slytherin's ear as he waved his hip. Draco’s usually pale cheeks took on a pretty red color and he moaned weakly. Harry then licked the his earlobe sensually. Draco protested limply, claiming that they had to find a plan to destroy the locket in order to defeat Voldemort. 

“This plan can wait a few hours, Draco. Especially since we're not going to put that plan together and nobody's in the apartment yet” Harry retorted. The blond offer him a pout before taking his mouth. He quickly straightened up and lifted Harry up to lead them into the room. 

When he got to the room, he threw Harry on the bed and settled between his legs. He let his tongue danced with Harry’s while passing his hands under his T-shirt. Harry straightened so he could take it off and he took the opportunity to remove the sweater from the blond. He then dropped back against the mattress, dragging Draco into his fall. His tongue entered his boyfriend’s mouth again, looking for his twin. They quickly removed the little clothes they had left, and it was breathless that Harry uttered words that Draco never thought he would hear.

“Take me, Draco” The blonde's eyes widened as he moved back a bit. 

“Really?” Harry laughed for about half a second before suddenly becoming very serious, as if they weren’t both completely naked and on the verge of making love.

“Yes really. Listen Draco, for me you're not the submissive and I'm the dominant. We’re equal. So yes, it was me who took you the first time and all the following times but now I want it to change” Draco was turned upside down by Harry's little speech and he smiled before kissing Harry again. 

The latter came to seize the blonde’s hand and brought it to his mouth. He introduced two fingers into his mouth and licked them conscientiously. Draco thought he was going to come on the spot watching him do it. Finally, Draco retrieved his hand and pulled it down to introduce one of his fingers into Harry’s intimacy. The latter began to moan only after a few movements. Harry started waving his hips and moaning louder as Draco introduced a second and then a third finger. Harry screamed as Draco hit his prostate with his fingers. 

Draco kissed the brunette, then licked his nipples, biting them slightly. He went down again, until reaching his cock stretched to the extreme. He took it directly in his mouth without preamble and Harry screamed his pleasure. His fingers twitched in the blond hair as Draco started quick back and forth moves. The Slytherin removed his fingers and mouth as Harry was on the verge of implosion. The brunet grunted but only smiled when he felt the blonde's awesome sex show up at his entrance. 

He suddenly had an idea and reversed their positions. He could clearly see in Draco's eyes that he didn’t understand what was going on. However, the blonde didn’t have time to ask even a question since Harry took his cock in him at once. Draco cried in pleasure while the brunette clenched his teeth in pain. Draco pulled him to kiss him passionately as he took his cock in hand to make him relax. Quickly, Harry began to moan and began to move back and forth by using his knees and then falling back, causing cries, both from him and Draco. 

Then, after a while, Draco had enough, so he grabbed Harry’s hips and slammed him against the mattress. He then began to come and go in Harry and he began to shout his name every time he hit his prostate. Harry grabbed his hair with one hand to kiss him while the second scratched his back. Harry then cried in a hoarse scream, and Draco followed him closely, feeling the brunette’s flesh tighten around his penis. He fell into a long groan on Harry, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. He slowly withdrew from the brown and threw them a cleaning spell. He snuggled into Harry’s arms again and they both fell asleep, even though it was four o'clock in the afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry thought he was close to a heart attack when Ron entered the room without warning.

 

“Harry, it's horrible... oh by Merlin!” He exclaimed, seeing his best friend only in jeans, Draco between his thighs. Draco moaned in frustration and straightened up. He sat on the bed and looked around the room for their T-shirt. Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

“What’s horrible?” Harry asked, putting on his T-shirt that the blonde had thrown at him. Ron didn’t answer, staring at the floor and Draco realized he didn’t want to talk about it in front of him. He leaned over and kissed Harry before leaving the room massaging his lower back. Harry frowned as he saw him, wondering why.

“Zabini’s nice, Harry! It's a catastrophe!” The redhead lamented, letting himself fall on the bed, face against the mattress. Harry giggled at seeing his desperate friend trying to choke himself.

“Why would it be a disaster, Ron?” The redhead lifted his head, glaring at his friend before plunging back into the blankets.

“Because I'm gay and he’s sexy, besides being the most wonderful person I've ever met” Ron muttered, his voice muffled.

“Thank you!” Harry exclaimed. Ron raised his head again.

“You know that's not what I meant to say” Harry smiled at him, knowing full well that he was not in the same category as Blaise. Harry then mentally asked Draco if he could send Hermione to him.

“Wait, did you say you were gay?” Harry suddenly wondered. He didn’t have time to answer as Draco opened the door grimacing.

“She's with Theo and I don’t want to come in” He winced again and put one of his hands against his loins.

“Harry... You have to help me” Ron demanded, his head back into the mattress.

“Go see him and talk” Harry offered, staring at Draco, frowning. Ron spun around to find himself on his back across the bed.

“And you want me to tell him what? Hi Blaise, you really attract me and I find it horrible because I fall in love with you? Thank you very much, but I'll do without it” Harry settled in the same position as his friend while Draco sat silently on the other bed, an apple and a book in his hand.

“Or you can go straight to the part in which you kiss him” Ron blushed to the roots of his hair and stammered that he could not do that.

“If you want my opinion Weasley, Blaise is my best friend and believe me, nothing will work better than going to see him looking confident and kissing him, putting all your feelings in this kiss” The two boys turned their heads to the blond who hadn’t even looked up from his book. Ron looked back at the ceiling as Harry's worry skyrocketed as Draco winced again. Ron almost flung himself out of bed and left the room with a quick step under the blonde's sneers.

“ Do you have a backache?” Harry asked. Draco tried to give him a reassuring smile, assuring him that it was nothing. Harry didn’t believe him in the least, but pretended to. He suddenly remembered that this morning the teachers were coming back to the castle. He jumped out of bed and extended his hand to Draco and stood in front of him.

“Where do you wanna go?” The blonde asked suspiciously.

“Sirius and the others must have arrived by now” Harry replied with a shrug. As if to confirm his words, Lesath screamed in his high-pitched voice in the next room.

“Uncle Sev!” Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled hard and Draco was found against him, their hands between their torsos. The brown man's gaze suddenly became serious.

“And when we come back, you'll tell me what's going on with your back” The blonde wanted to protest but he saw in Harry's determined look that he had no choice. 

He let himself be dragged into the next room and welcomed in his arms Erika. With his free hand he briefly rubbed his lower back again. He really needed to seriously look for the reason for this pain. He saw the oldest of his children staring at him, then they exchanged glances before smiling at him. He frowned. His children had seen that he was suffering and they seemed to rejoice. 

He put the girl back on the floor and took advantage of the fact that his boyfriend was busy hugging his godfather to slip into the room he had just left. He quickly crossed the room and leaned against the bathroom doorframe when he was hit by a stronger wave of pain than the others. He entered the bathroom as best he could and closed the door. He let himself slide against it, the room turning around him. He moaned when the pain increased again.

“Draco?” Harry called. The blonde moved out of the door and sat against the wall. Harry opened the door and opened his eyes wide, seeing Draco even paler than usual.

“Are you OK?” He stepped over Draco's legs and knelt down in front of him. He put his hands on Draco's cheeks as he opened his eyes. Harry saw the silver eyes roll back and the blond lost consciousness. 

 

The door to the room opened on the school nurse, followed by Draco's parents. Harry sat in the bed and was a pillow to a still unconscious Draco. Harry kept his hand in his fluffy hair. Harry frowned as he saw the nurse's cheerful look. 

“First of all, he's fine, he's just a little tired” Harry sighed with relief as he closed his eyes. 

“Well, now that you're reassured, I'm going to ask you to get out” The nurse told Lucius and Narcissa. They reluctantly left the room. It was this moment that Draco chose to open his eyes. Harry gave him a relieved smile as he finally saw it. 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy! You are finally awake!” Exclaimed the nurse. 

“So what does he have?” Harry asked, worried sick. 

“I have the honor to announce that you are pregnant, Draco” 

 

The nurse had just spent over an hour explaining to them everything that was going to happen and all that Harry had withheld was that Draco's waist was going to expand for the first month and that was why he was suffering. They were now lying on their side, face to face. Draco stared at Harry, not knowing what to think. 

“I'm sorry” He finally said in a small voice. Harry opened his eyes wide. He kissed Draco tenderly. 

“Don’t apologize! I find it wonderful” 

“But with the war and all that's going on, it's not the right time” Harry turned so that he was on the blond. 

“I'm going to kill that damn dark Lord as soon as possible and nothing will happen to you” Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a languid kiss. 

“Speaking of that, I found some kind of a plan” 

“I'm listening” Harry encouraged. 

“We could send my father to distract her and during this time, you and I are discreetly stealing the necklace”

“That plan’s pretty good, actually it's fine as long as you change the part where you're coming along” Draco made an outraged look.

“Of course I’m coming! I'm not going to wait for you here as if I'm just a fragile girl” Harry gave him his best puppy eyes.

“I just want you and the baby to be safe. And I'm just going to get a necklace, nothing dangerous” Draco then capitulated, knowing full well that he wouldn’t have the last word. Draco pushed Harry aside and he turned too. While they were doing nothing but stare, the door creaked open. Lesath appeared, a more than shy look on his face.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course” They replied at the same time. The little one climbed the bed and came to snuggle between them.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked his blond father. Draco hurried to reassure him, seeing the worry in the boy's gray eyes.

 

Draco had just announced his plan idea to his father and the rest of the teachers and now they all seemed to think about it seriously.

“It works for me” Lucius finally declared. Draco decided to leave the room, not wanting to hear how Harry would risk his life while he would be waiting for him. He went through his bathroom to take a potion to get the pain from his back and then went into the living room where an argument was taking place. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he narrowly avoided a vase that crashed against the wall behind him. Finally, it was not a fight. The triplets were in the center of the room and made all the objects in the room fly around them. Lyra and Erin came to join him.

“What are they doing?”

“They're emptying their magic pool” Erin replied.

“Why?”

“They’re ultra-powerful, and since they don’t use their powers that much, they have to evacuate them, otherwise their magic may explode and the castle with it” Lyra explained to him as if the conservation of the castle was not at stake. 

“So how do you take your pregnancy?” Joris asked, whispering. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde. 

“I know it because Lyra's birthday is in about 9 months” 

“Stop bothering Uncle Draco!” Intervened the young man's sister, pulling him elsewhere. Draco laughed and went to get a book from the library. He took a random one and went back to read in his room. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were putting together a plan with the teachers to pick up the locket. Ron had suggested that Harry hide under his invisibility cloak so that he could steal it discreetly while Lucius would speak with Umbridge to distract her. The triplets entered at this moment, after finishing expelling their magic. 

“You'll need us, or at least one of us” Nathaniel exclaimed delightedly. 

“No way!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Daddy, you're going to drain your energy by collecting the necklace, so if one of us does not come to help you, you might spend a long time in a magical coma” Alya explained, more serious than ever. The teachers consulted each other visually. 

“We have a second invisibility cloak” Ezekiel added. 

“It's OK!” Sirius exclaimed.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry erected a shield with both hands to counter the wave of spells that was coming toward him. He was on the Quidditch pitch and all the 15 and 16 year old had given themselves the task of training him. The triplets had just entered the room this morning, had opened the curtains wide and had said that he couldn’t hope to defeat Voldemort by using a simple expelliarmus. 

And now, he was alone in front of 13 teenagers who were casting spells on him. He saw the triplets clasp their hands together and a wave of red and green magic ran to Harry. His shield burst into pieces when the wave hit him hard and he was thrown into the air. He landed heavily on the ground a few feet away. He made another shield appear around him as he stood up. He saw a new wave coming towards him so he reinforced his shield. Once the wave was gone, cracking the shield, he made it disappear and slammed his hands on the ground. A shock wave spread on the floor, sending the children waltzing in the air. 

As the wind raged around him, he heard the children screaming that they were forfeiting, still on the ground. Happy with his little demonstration, he left in the direction of the castle to tell the teachers that he wanted to go get the locket the next day. He arrived quickly in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He forced the gargoyle to rotate with his magic and climbed the steps two by two. He entered the office without even knocking.

“Ah Harry! Please, come in...” Harry gave an amused smile and then went to sit on a chair.

“A lemon candy?” The old wizard suggested. Harry refused politely.

“Sir, I'd like to talk about Horcruxes” The director's blue eyes fizzled slightly.

“Of course” Dumbledore smiled. “Let me call Professor Snape, as well as Professor Lupin and Black” Harry nodded and finally took a lemon candy while waiting.

“Oh, and call Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, too” Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded, smiling as the door was knocked. Severus Snape entered, followed shortly by Sirius and Remus. They all stopped when Harry sank his hand in the bowl of candy and put a handful in his mouth. He turned to them, his cheeks swollen with the amount of yellow candy.

“What?” He asked. That's when the three Malfoys came into the office and Draco burst out laughing under the surprised look of his parents, who were not used to seeing their son laugh that way.

“What's going on, sir?” Severus finally asked.

“Harry wants to talk about horcruxes” The headmaster explained. Harry then giggled while picking up another candy. Draco approached him and pushed him away from the bowl of candy.

“I love you Draco” Harry said, chuckling again. Draco took one of the sweets and put it in his mouth.

“How much did you eat Harry?” He asked, throwing away the candy.

“A lot” He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. The blond rolled his eyes.

“Come on” Draco took him by the hand and made him stand up. Harry was staggering but was standing up.

“We'll have to do the meeting later” The blond apologized, taking Harry out of the room. He pulled him up in his arms when he almost fell down the stairs. Harry wrapped his legs and arms around him and fell asleep on the way to the apartment. Draco finally gave the password and he entered the noisy living room. All those present in the room were silent as he entered the room.

“What's happened?” Hermione asked frantically.

“Relax, Mione” Dimitri exclaimed.

“He's just drunk” Alarik added. Hermione pursed her lips and prepared to say that Harry was not drinking but Draco cut her off.

“It's because of the lemon candy” Her mouth then formed a perfect "O". Draco reassured them all with a smile and went upstairs. He laid Harry on the bed and took off his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. He folded the covers over him and watched him for a few seconds. He was really beautiful.

“Sleep well” He murmured, passing one of his hands through the brown curls.

“Stay” Harry asked, holding him by the wrist. Draco frowned. Why would Harry want him to stay?

“I may be drunk and half asleep but I want you to stay. You might not want it, that would be pretty logical, actually” Draco laughed.

“Of course I want to, stupid” Harry offered him a big, beautiful smile. Draco pulled his sweater and pants off under Harry's greedy eyes. It was a blushing Draco that slipped under the covers. Harry chuckled as he swung sideways, facing the blond. He closed his eyes and put a hand on the pale hip, his thumb caressing the stomach still flat. He fell asleep even before realizing it. 

 

“So we all agree?” Sirius asked. The meeting finally took place and in fact the plan hadn’t progressed since the last time. They agreed, nodding their heads. Harry pretended not to see the glow that shouted "No" in the gray eyes of his soul mate. 

“Then we're getting ready and we're going” He announced while standing up and leaving Dumbledore's office almost running. 

"Don’t run, it's useless and you know it" He heard in his head as he reached the stairs to the apartment. He stopped dead on his way to wait for Draco. 

“I know you don’t like it” Draco didn’t answer and just mingled his fingers with Harry's. They entered the apartment and all eyes followed them but nobody dared to say a single word. When they entered the room, Draco dropped his hand and went to sit on the bed. Harry went to put on a hoodie over his T-shirt, then took his invisibility cloak and entered the bathroom. He emerged a few seconds later with a potion for Draco. He knelt before him and handed him the vial. The blond took it, smiling. He reached for Harry and pulled off his hood. He ran his fingers through Harry's brown hair. He leaned over and kissed the brunette's lips.

“Come back alive, okay?” Harry gave him a big smile and he straightened up and kissed him again. 

“I promise you” He kissed him one last time, longer. He turned away then and he left the room with a quick step. 

“Let's go?” He asked in the direction of the triplets as he reached their room. They all nodded in perfect synchronization. 

“Come back alive, okay?” Lyra recommended. Harry laughed slightly. 

“I promise” He said, still laughing. He left the room, the three blondes on his heels. They left the apartment and headed for the hall. When they arrived, Sirius and Lucius were waiting for them. 

“Are the four of you coming?” Lucius wondered. 

“five, in fact” They all turned to that voice. He was a tall young man, with hair as black as ink and electric blue eyes. Harry was captivated by the color of his eyes that didn’t look natural but was beautiful. The triplets rushed towards him and threw themselves into his arms. When the three blondes parted, the boy held out his hand to Harry.

“I'm Zephir and yes, my eyes color is natural” Harry's eyes widened for two reasons. Because he had already heard that name and so he knew that boy was his son. And then, how on earth could this boy have known what he might have thought.

“He can read minds” Nathaniel explained. Harry was simply stunned, but he still grabbed the hand his son held out to him.

“How? And why are your eyes so blue?” Zephir laughed, laughing deep and serious.

“My brother and I are the first twins in the family so we have a lot of magic and it shows in one of our physical characters. And I also have the ability to read minds” Harry nodded, a sign he understood.

“Maybe we'll go, right?” Lucius interjected.

“Yes, yes, sorry Luce” Zephir apologized. Lucius widened his eyes at such familiarity. He sighed and grabbed Harry's arm before Apparating away. Harry nearly lost his balance when they all landed in a dark alley.

“How was it possible to apparate without leaving the castle?” He asked when he felt better.

“Dumbledore lowered the barriers” Lucius explained.

“It's funny, it's like a family outing” Ezekiel laughed. The other two blondes glared at him. 

“Family outing!?” The only girl in the group got mad. 

“Hmm... Yeah, not really, sorry” He apologized under the cold glare his sister gave him. Zephir burst out laughing.   
“What!?” Asked the triplets with one voice, aggressively. 

“I missed you” He grinned as he ruffled their hair. The three blondes pushed his hand back as best they could. Harry saw that Lucius was going to intervene again so he cut him off. 

“Leave them a few minutes, Mr. Malfoy. they haven’t seen each other for several months. And they are pretty touching I must say” Lucius nodded, growling, but a tiny smile finally made his appearance on his lips. After several minutes, the four children stopped bickering. 

“Are we going in or what?” Nathaniel asked, as if waiting from the beginning for Lucius to decide. They then set out for the Ministry of Magic. Harry vaguely wondered why Lucius had apparated them so far. 

“Hide under the cloaks now” Lucius ordered them. Nathaniel and Ezekiel hid under a cloak with Zephir and Alya hid with Harry. A few streets away, they reached a telephone booth. They all huddled inside and the elevator led them inside the ministry of magic. Harry looked around the hall and a strange smile took place on his lips. Finally, he would be able to start the hunt for horcruxes and finally get rid of the murderer of his parents.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco anxiously stared at the front door of the apartments while sipping his mixture of pumpkin juice and anti-pain potion for his back. To tell the truth, no one inside was in a better state. Jordan was screaming at just about everyone. Lyra and Erin were biting their nails a little discreetly. Emett was clinging unconsciously to Draco, looking for comfort. Ascella stood between her two big sisters. Lesath didn’t seem to be aware of anything, although he clearly felt the concern in the room. Eleanor read a book a little too slowly to look realistic. As for the other people in the room, they were equally worried. While the atmosphere was more than heavy and palpable as ever, a group of six people appeared on the ground in a pop sound, making everyone jump. Draco frowned as he saw that there was only one blond, or rather a blonde. Lyra and Erin had horrified looks.

“What happened there, damn it?” Jordan breathed. On the floor, we could see Harry and Lucius, the triplets no longer looked the same. Alya had golden blond hair and her eyes were green, Ezekiel had black hair and his eyes were still green and Nathaniel had brown hair and his eyes still green. Draco wondered what was happening when he saw Ezekiel stand up, his hands full of blood. He glanced at Harry, who had not stood up yet next to Ezekiel and before he could think about it, he rushed to his side. He turned him over so that he was on his back and saw with relief his eyes open slightly.

“I-I have it” Harry pronounced hardly, opening his hand, revealing Salazar Slytherin's locket. Draco almost tore it from his hands and sent it away.

“What has happened to you ?” He asked eagerly, beginning to look for any wound on his boyfriend's body.

“Their magical protection has activated” Zephir began.

“Wait, who are you exactly?”

“Oh, that's right, my name’s Zephir and I'm your son” Draco nodded, staring at the young man's too blue eyes. “It's my magic that makes my eyes look like that” Draco nodded again.

“He's fine, he's got a spell that opened him and drained half of his blood, but we closed the wounds so he just has to rest” Lucius interjected calmly. Draco nodded again.

“Why don’t you look the same?” Hermione asked.

“It's our magic that protects us because when we're together, our powers are more powerful so our magic changes our appearances so that nobody knows we're triplets” Alya explained. Draco and the others were amazed by this ability. Draco then pulled Harry up in his arms and he went upstairs to their room. He put Harry in one of the beds and sat down next to him, biting his nails. At the end of what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally opened his eyes.

“Hey” He murmured in a hoarse voice. Draco smiled with relief and laid down next to Harry.

“What happened there?” Harry cleared his throat, ready to go into detailed explanations.

 

Flashback

 

They had met Umbridge as soon as they arrived in the elevator. Lucius had started an insignificant discussion with her, which had led them right into her office. Thanks to his new powers, Harry had opened each drawer as silently as possible and could quickly understand that the necklace could only be found around the woman's neck. Zephir and Harry used their magic to lift the cloaks into one. The triplets could then join their hands and a perfect replica of the medallion was formed before them, still under the capes. Harry stared admiringly at the details of the locket forming little by little before his eyes. Once the medallion was fully formed, Zephir floated it to the woman in pink. Harry then went into action by detaching the Horcrux from her neck. They all sighed with relief when the two medallions were exchanged. 

However, they did not expect the Horcrux inside the medallion to react to Harry's touch. A sharp cry came out of the locket and a black cloud hit all the occupants of the room. Dolores was the first to get up and, seeing Harry, she cast a spell on him. He felt his flesh being ripped apart and blood spilling at a frantic speed of his body. The triplets practically threw themselves on him and began to stir in order to close the wounds. Harry frowned as he noticed the changed appearance of his three children. Zephir and Lucius were fighting Umbridge during this time.

“Zephir, now!” Alya yelled as the triplets gathered in the center of the room. The brunette expelled Umbridge with one hand movement and pushed Lucius into Nathaniel's arms on the other. He grabbed Ezekiel's wrist and grabbed Harry's wrist at the exact moment when the triplets made them all apparate.

 

Flashback

 

When Harry had finished his story, Draco looked thoughtful. Harry calmly waited for the blond to finish turning his story around. Blows rang against the door and Hermione returned to the room.

“They don’t want to say why the Horcrux attacked you all when you touched it, Harry” She said, a scowl on her face. Harry clearly saw a glimmer of understanding pass through Draco's gray eyes. He questioned him then but Draco just got up from the bed and left the room as if his worst nightmare was there.

“He knows” Nathaniel whispered as Draco crossed the children's room just as quickly. The others sighed, shaking their heads, pretending to ignore the tears they had seen on their father's cheeks.

“Of course he knows” Everyone turned their heads toward Zach, who was standing against the doorframe. The tall young man spread his arms and everyone rushed into them. 

It was in this position that Harry and Hermione found them. Harry did not even know what was going on and just went out of the room looking for his blond boyfriend. He found him in the room occupied by Pansy and Ginny. He had his head in his best friend's neck and Harry could hear his sobs from the children's room. He opened the door as softly as he could and entered. He sat next to Draco and Pansy gently pushed Draco into his arms and then slipped out of the room. Harry tightened his arms around Draco and stroked his hair.

“What did you understand, Draco?” Harry finally asked after a moment.

“The Horcrux attacked you because he felt another Horcrux, Harry. You” Harry's eyes widened.

“What?” Draco moved away to look Harry in the eyes.  
“You're a Horcrux and you have to die if you want to kill Voldemort” Harry widened his eyes even more and spoke no more words

“We can’t do this now” Alya announced. Everyone had been made aware of the situation and they were gathered in the living room to talk about Harry’s possible future death. 

“We're not going to kill Harry!” Sirius exclaimed. 

“He will not die” Zephir reassured him. 

“I hope” Ezekiel added, more to himself. His brothers and sisters glared at him. 

“Why can’t you kill me now?” Harry asked. 

“We need Zephir and his twin’s power to destroy only the Horcrux in you and not kill you” 

“Why not you, Ezekiel?” Draco asked, rather uncomfortable knowing that Horcrux was running in Harry. 

“The triplets’ powers are too powerful. They would kill Daddy when the twins could get there perfectly” Lyra explained. 

“And how are they going to do it?” Hermione asked. 

“One of them will somehow isolate Dad in one corner of his body while the second will cast a death spell on the Horcrux” 

“And the power of the spell that would be thrown by the triplets would blow up the Horcrux and the whole castle with it” Erin finished.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry stared at the medallion in front of him on the table. He jumped when the door of the apartment burst open in a crash on a crying red-haired girl who was pushed hardly into the room. Joris then entered, looking more angry than ever. He pulled the girl up that Harry recognized as Ginny and Pansy’s daughter. 

“What did you do to my sister?” The blond man asked in a particularly threatening voice. The girl was speechless but Harry could see her tremble in fear from where he was. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and slammed her against the wall without any delicacy. Ezekiel rushed in, as angry as Joris if not more. His still-black hair and pale skin mixed with the muffled anger that emanated from every pore of his skin made him look particularly scary. 

“What did you do to my sister?” Joris repeated, crushing the girl again against the stone wall. Nathaniel, Jordan and Alarik arrived at that moment completely breathless. She winced in pain and tears of terror ran down her cheeks, but she kept her mouth shut tight and gave the blonde a look of pure challenge. 

“Move” Ezekiel ordered in a voice that seemed to be coming from beyond the grave. Joris let go of the girl and backed up to stand beside other three boys. Ezekiel slowly approached the redhead, a soft smile on his lips. Harry found that scary, really scary. He knew he was right when Ezekiel grabbed the girl by the collar and lifted her off the ground as easily as if she weighed nothing. 

“Tell me what you did to her or I swear I’ll kill you” He still threatened her in that same particularly frightening voice. The girl's eyes widened but she didn’t speak. At the end of a duel of particularly dark looks, she finally pronounced a sentence. 

“If you kill me... you'll go to Azkaban” Ezekiel chuckled a little hysterically, making him look slightly like a madman.   
“Believe me, the wonderful memory of having smashed your skull against this pretty wall will make me pass the time” She swallowed hard but the glow of defiance in her eyes only strengthened. The aura of anger around the boy thickened even more as he took her off the wall from a few inches.

“I advise you to speak now, Weasley. You know perfectly well that I would not hesitate for a single second to do it” Ginny arrived at this moment and froze at the sight that presented itself before her eyes. Alarik blocked her so that she didn’t interrupt the scene in front of them. Harry continued to watch his son in full death threat without moving. 

“I'm going to count to three, and if at that moment you didn’t speak, I’ll hit you against that wall until you die, understand?” Of course, Ezekiel didn’t wait for an answer. 

“One” He began. The redhead tried to struggle but Alya came into the room, reinforcing the power of her brother. She moved to Harry's side and gave him a big smile as she opened a bunch of candy. 

“Two” She picked a candy, watching the scene carefully. She handed the package to Harry, who politely refused. He laughed internally, thinking that if Erin arrived with popcorn at that moment, it wouldn’t even surprise him. He focused again on them when Ezekiel tightened his grip on the girl, making her moan with pain. 

“Three” 

“No wait!” The redhead yelled as Ezekiel was about to smash her against the wall. A smug smile appeared on the boy's lips as he rested her softly on the floor. 

“Well, I see we can get along” He glanced at his sister and she jumped happily from her chair and headed for Lena Weasley-Parkinson. She threw the candy pack at Ezekiel when she passed him. He picked some of them before throwing the package at his brother. He then sat down next to Harry. 

“Sorry you had to saw that” Harry offered a slight smile to his son. 

“It's nothing, it was rather impressive to tell the truth” A proud smile stretched the boy's mouth. 

“Thank you” He said, raising his chin. Harry shook his head, amused. 

“Let me in, or I swear I’ll kill you!” He heard Draco scream from outside the apartment. Harry laughed frankly. 

“I understand better” He laughed. Harry stood up and opened the door before Draco could hurt the poor Dimitri. The latter didn’t seem impressed. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him inside the room. 

“What's going on here, by merlin?” Draco exclaimed when he saw Alya holding Lena against the wall. She twisted her arms behind her back. 

“Apparently, this girl did something to Eleanor and our children are doing the interrogation. Rather violent, I might add” Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Violent to what extent?” Draco cautiously asked as Alya pushed down the redhead's face into the stone wall. 

“Joris shouted at her against the wall and Ezekiel threatened her with death and almost killed her but she agreed to speak. Now Alya seems to be busy making her talk” Harry announced shrugging his shoulders again. 

“Answer!” Alya shouted. 

“No” The redhead replied, her voice distorted by her cheek crushed by the stone wall. 

 

"A little Cruciatus should make you talk, don’t you think? Nath, come here?” She asked. 

“Shit, I thought he was the nicest of the three” Harry whispered. 

“No! I'll tell you” The girl screamed. 

“We’re listening” The triplets declared in the same threatening voice. 

“They are in the chamber of secrets” Once her sentence finished, Alya hit her head against the wall and she dropped her on the floor, unconscious. The triplets then turned like one man and left the apartment, Zephir, Erin, Joris, Alarik and Jordan on their heels. Harry and Draco exchanged glances before following them. Draco opened his mouth wide when his five children asked the Chamber of Secrets to open up in Parseltongue and he understood perfectly. He froze on the spot, even after everyone except Harry jumped. 

“What's the matter?” He asked. 

“I understood what they said” Draco explained. 

“I bet it's because we're soulmates” Harry said, a particularly silly smile on his face. 

“You're so unbelievable” Draco breathed before pulling Harry to him by pulling on his T-shirt. He laid his lips on Harry's in a soft kiss. Finally, they both jumped into the opening. Harry easily guided Draco to where the children were. He froze in front of the show in front of them. Lyra and Eleanor were tied up and gagged. Harry's eyes widened in horror and his paternal instinct took over. Before Draco could see it, he apparated directly into the living room of the apartment. He heard a squeak and footsteps rushed to the floor. A wicked smile spread on his lips as he began to advance like a predator towards the stairs. Ginny ran down and blocked his way. 

“Ginny” He warned in a deep, dark voice. She refused to stray for a few seconds and then finally released Harry. 

“Just don’t kill her” She asked in a small voice. 

“We'll see” And with these words he climbed the stairs two by two. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked in what room could be that red-haired girl. He sneered, thinking that she must not have been smart enough to hide outside of her room. He walked to the door where Weasley-Parkinson was written. The door opened on its own when he arrived. He entered and he saw Lena curled up in one of the corners of the room. He rolled his eyes. Not even able to hide, he thought. He leaned against the door he had closed and stared at the girl in front of him. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me why you did that and what exactly did you do?” He heard the redhead swallow loudly. 

“I did that because of Ezekiel” She whispered. 

“Ezekiel?” Harry didn’t understand what his son had to do with it. 

“He didn’t want me, he said that redhead isn’t his style” 

“I understand, redhead and blond are not at all good together” Draco then intervened a few seconds after he had apparated. The girl opened her mouth in an outraged and vexed expression. 

“What is the relationship between Ezekiel and the fact that you kidnapped Lyra and Eleanor?” Harry asked. 

“Eleanor is Ezekiel's girlfriend and Lyra is her sister, but it's also Joris's girlfriend who is Eleanor's brother” 

“It's kind of clever, if you forget that you've done wrong to the Malfoy-Potter family and sincerely, I don’t want to be in your place because of my kids' characters” Draco commented. 

“Now, what have you done to them?” Harry asked. 

“I made them take a potion that empties their energy until they eat” 

“Well!” Draco exclaimed, a look of delight on his face. He cast a spell that bound the girl and he then dragged Harry by the hand to their room. 

“What are you doing?” Harry giggled as Draco slammed the first door and pushed Harry against it. He nibbled at his neck and Harry held back as best he could his moan.

“I want you” Draco whispered in his ear, causing chills down his spine.

“But Draco” Harry chuckled, gently pushing the blond away.

“I know what you're going to say, you're going to say that our daughter and Hermione and Theo's were kidnapped and we can’t think about that right now, but they're fine Harry. And to be honest, my hormones have been boiling for almost a month and I really want you” Harry blushed unconsciously and he could do nothing but moan as Draco nibbled the lobe of his ear.

“I don’t want to bother, but if you could do it somewhere else, it would be really nice” Emett said confidently as his four friends watched Harry and Draco with mocking smiles. Draco then led a more than red Harry into their room. He slammed Harry back against the door and kissed him passionately. Harry moaned as Draco ripped them off their clothes with a simple wish. The blonde lifted Harry up and Harry wrapped his legs around the pale waist. Draco held out his fingers at Harry, who sucked them carefully as Draco led them to one of the beds. He pushed two of his fingers into Harry as soon as they were on the bed. He straightened up on his knees between Harry's spread legs and leaned forward to suck Harry's cock with application while adding a third finger inside Harry. Harry almost shouted with pleasure at the feeling. After a few rounds, Draco pulled his fingers out under Harry's grunts. He started moaning again as Draco began to slide his cock inside him while kissing him again. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, screaming as Draco hit his prostate forcefully.

“You will never imagine what just happened, Eh! What are you doing?” Ron asked as he entered the room as if it belonged to him. Draco, in a pure instinctive movement, had rocked them down the bed, Harry sitting on his hips then. Draco had his teeth planted in his hand to avoid moaning and Harry had his mouth open and his eyes closed.  
They didn’t respond to the redhead, just hoping he would leave.

“Anyway, whatever you’re doing, I'll have to talk to you later, Harry”

“No worries” Harry replied in a strangled voice that finally ended in a long moan as Draco moved slightly his hips with a smirk.

“Oh fuck, Draco” Harry moaned, throwing his head back. It was then that Ron realized what they were really doing.

“By Merlin!” He shouted before fleeing the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Several days had passed and Harry was spending all his free time staring at the locket. Draco sighed once more next to him.

“Ezekiel!” Draco shouted. The young man looked up from his book and looked at both his parents from the couch where he was sitting. He lifted his girlfriend's head off his lap and exited the fluffy sofa.

“When can we destroy this thing?” Draco asked, pointing at the locket.

“Dimi!” Ezekiel shouted.

“What?” He asked, coming closer.

“Can you go get me Zephir please?” He asked, beating his lashes excessively. Dimitri rolled his eyes and went to upstairs. When he disappeared at the top of the stairs, a shout sounded in the direction of the library. Absolutely everyone in the room raised their heads. Harry rose from his chair and slowly approached the library.

"Go against the wall, please" Harry asked mentally. Draco complied and headed for the far wall, taking Hermione with him. The other children also stepped back, so Harry found himself walking alone toward the library while the others held their breaths on the other side of the room. A second cry came as Harry was against the library. He thought he recognized Emett's voice. He didn’t have time to think about it any longer as an explosion blew up behind the wall and propelled Harry through the room. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand violently as a violent pain spread throughout his body. He fell to his knees, shouting. Hermione scooted down in front of him.

“What is happening? You're hurt?” She asked quickly.

“No ... T-That’s ... Ha-Harry” He raised his head and tried to find his soul mate among the rubble and the dust. The library had literally burst into pieces, as well as the wall behind it. Hermione got up and took the controls.

“Children, you're all up there!” She cried, pointing to the stairs with her hand. “And we're looking for Harry and maybe other people” Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Theo and Hermione rushed to search. Draco got up with a grimace. He followed his instinct and walked in a random direction, then he jumped when he saw a hand on the ground. He knelt down close to the body and removed the woody debris from Harry's back, since it was him. Draco cursed himself when he saw that his hands were shaking. He slowly turned his companion's body and sighed slightly, seeing only a few scratches. He put his hands on Harry's face and immediately, the pain he felt disappeared and Harry's eyes opened with difficulty. He coughed and moaned softly.

“Are you OK?” Draco asked. Harry nodded slowly and tried to get up. Draco had to support him so that he didn’t collapse. The two boys opened their eyes wide as they saw the others go to clear debris from Emett, Skott, Isaak, Jackson and Jasper. 

However, Harry fainted again and Draco barely had time to catch him. He lifted him off the floor bridal-style and ran up the stairs. He entered his children's room through the open door.

“Where’s Emett?” Lyra asked as she stood in front of him.

“Downstairs, go help them” The kids then rushed downstairs as Draco moved toward the larger room. He opened the door with his magic and rushed to his bed. He put Harry on it and then ran to the bathroom to puck his lunch.

Harry awoke with a start a few hours later. He felt good. He made his way to the bathroom when he heard some noise in the bathroom. He opened the door softly and froze when he saw Draco, his head resting on the edge of the toilet bowl, ready to fall asleep. Harry knelt beside Draco and put his hand behind his back.

“Draco?” The blonde jumped and turned his face paler, than usual, towards Harry.

“Come on” Harry whispered, lifting Draco in his arms and going to put him in a bed. He waited for the blond to fall asleep before leaving the room. He approached Emett's bed, where about twenty people were grouped together.

“Is he okay?” He asked Lyra. She nodded, turned her eyes to him.

“He's sleeping, the twins too” Harry let a relieved smile settle on his lips.

“We planned to meet in the Chamber of Secrets to discuss the explosion and horcruxes as soon as they are awake” She informed him before leaving. He then went in search of Sirius. He carefully descended the stairs and was surprised to see that the debris had all disappeared. 

The books were all stacked and there was a gaping hole in the wall. There was no one in the room so he walked to the opening and was stunned to find another room on the other side. He stepped over what was left of the wall and looked carefully around him. It was a small room that looked more like a hallway than a real room. He saw that the explosion seemed to be coming from the wall at the back, so he approached it. 

He put his hand on it and he was propelled into the air by something like a wave of invisible magic. He crashed to the ground several meters further, right on the pile of books that collapsed under his weight. He saw Blaise's hand appear before his eyes. He grabbed it and thanked his friend once he was on his feet.

“There's something weird about this wall” Harry mumbled.

“What?” Blaise, who had not heard, asked.

“Can you help me move those books?” Harry asked, starting to take several large volumes in his arms. Blaise's hand stopped him from grabbing the books.

“There are too much books, Harry. And I remind you that you are a wizard so use magic”

“Oh yes, that's right” Harry nodded, laughing at his own stupidity. He put the books down on the pile and with a simple wrist movement he carried the pile of books to a corner of the room. He turned around and stepped over the little wall again and entered the small hallway. He tried to concentrate more magic in his hands and put them against the wall. A wave of magic more powerful and violent than the first time pushed him away. He flew through the living room and hit the wall violently. The shock cut his breath and he fell to the ground coughing. Blaise ran in front of him and knelt down.

“Are you OK?” Harry nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Draco appeared in front of them the next second as Harry began to cough.

“What's happened?” He asked Blaise, leaning over Harry.

“The wall ejected him” Blaise answered, staring at the wall, frowning. Draco helped Harry to stand up when Hermione jumped up the last steps of the stairs, a big smile on her face.

“Harry!” She yelled, jumping into her best friend’s arms. He cast a questioning glance at Theo over Hermione’s hair as he slowly descended the stairs, his hands sinking into his pockets.

“I am pregnant!” She exclaimed before bursting into tears. Harry's eyes widened before he squeezed the brunette against him. Looking up, Harry saw the three Slytherins caught in a hug. He then began to smile. Their joy, however, was short-lived. Erin ran from the outside of the apartment and stopped breathless in front of Draco.

“We have to go to the Chamber. Now”

 

“We just touched the wall, we swear” Emett said, his big green eyes on his blond father. Harry put his hand on Draco's arm in the hope of calming him down.

 

“You want me to believe that you touched that wall and that another wall just blew up? Draco got up, threatening the boys to his full height. Harry rushed past him and tried to pull him back. 

“I think that's actually what happened” Harry glanced at the boys behind him as Draco pondered the meaning of his words. His son's four friends were hidden behind him. Jackson's blue eyes were wet and he was hiding behind his twin, who was hiding behind the Black-Snape twins. Emett's lower lip was shaking dangerously so Harry turned and lifted him into his arms. The little boy wrapped his legs and arms around him, and as soon as he lay his head against his neck, Harry felt tears running down his skin. He gently stroked the boy's back while glaring at Draco. The four boys stuck to him. Draco looked away, clearing his throat. 

“That can’t be how it happened” Draco finally exclaimed. 

“I put my hand on the wall just now and a wave of magic expelled me all over the living room into the farthest wall, so that's what happened” Draco looked like he calmed down a little. 

“There's something behind this wall” Nathaniel interjected, suddenly appearing next to them. Harry slid his hand into his son's hair to calm him down while turning his head to Nathaniel. 

“Explain yourself” Draco asked more aggressively than expected. Harry glared at him, wanting him to calm down. 

“Alya, Ezekiel and I went to see this wall more closely and thanks to our powers we learned that this wall was covered with a concealment and protection spell” 

“What's on the other side?” Harry asked. 

“We don’t know” 

“How do we undo these spells and see what's on the other side?”

“We don’t know either” 

“What do you know exactly?” Draco asked, particularly irritated by the events and his soulmates mad at him. 

“It's Dumbledore who placed the spells to hide what's on the other side”


	24. Chapter 24

“Don’t think you can just leave like that!” Harry yelled at Draco from behind him. They were walking up the stairs to their room. Emett was still in Harry’s arms, in need of a hug. Sometimes, Harry still heard him sniff in him neck.

“Like what? I’m just walking to our room” Draco said without even looking at him. Harry just sighed and concentrated on Emett instead.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” He whispered in his ear. Emett nodded but Harry felt new tears running down his neck. He stopped once he reached the top of the stairs. He kneeled down and Emett sat on the floor, his knees to his chest. Tears were still running down his cheeks and he started to sob.

“Are you mad at me too?” He asked with a small voice Harry had never heard from him.

“What? No! No one is mad at you” Harry said as he sat, cross-legged in front of his son, in the middle of the corridor.

“Dad is” The boy said in a sob. Harry looked up at Draco who was watching from a feet away. He looked regretful and a bit awkward.

“I’m sure he’s not, he got angry because of something else and yelled at you” Harry told his son, looking at Draco right in the eyes. “That was mean from him but I’m sure he regrets it and will apologize as soon as he calms down”  
Emett nodded, still sniffing, but a small smile took place on his lips.

“Where’s Zeph?” He asked with the same small voice.

“Let’s find out” Harry said as he extended his arms to him. Emett wrapped his little arms around his neck and Harry got up. Emett was rather small for his age, looking more like an eight years old than an eleven years old. Harry held him against him as he went down the stairs.

“By Merlin, are you acting like a baby again, Em?” Lyra asked as she went to stand in front of them. He looked up at her and shook his head. “It’s not because you’re small that you have to act like you really are a little kid” Emett nodded at her, looking sad and guilty.

“You’re looking for Zeph, aren’t you?” She then asked Harry. He nodded and she went to find him.

“You sure Dad’s not mad at me?” Emett asked, raising his head to meet Harry’s eyes. He saw that the kid was really upset and worried.

“You know what? You go see him right now and you just ask him, just the two of you” The boy seemed to hesitate for a second and then nodded. Harry put him on the ground and let him go. The boy ran to the stairs and a tender smile spread on Harry’s lips. He was still mad at Draco, like super mad but he still loved him so his happiness was what mattered.

“Where did that little devil go?” Zach asked as he arrived, one arm around Lyra’s shoulders.

“He went to talk with Draco, as he seems to be the problem here”

“Yeah, Em’s kinda sensitive when it comes to our family” Lyra said with a quick smile. Harry smiled back. Joris then came rushing toward them and pulled Lyra up by the waist and flew out of the room.

“What the fuck just happened?” Harry exclaimed. Zach laughed.

“That’s a thing between them, they love to surprise each other”

“I see”

 

Later that day, Harry finally decided to go up in his room. Draco hadn’t come down at all, sulking. Harry entered the children room and Emett was laughing with his four friends on his bed. Harry was happy to see that the sadness that was here before wasn’t there anymore.

“He said he was sorry” Emett said as Harry was just about to open the door to his room.

“Well, I sure do hope he is” He answered before entering under the four twins laughter. Draco was lying on one of the bed, staring at the ceiling. One of his hand was on his belly, where one of their kids was. He turned his head toward Harry when he heard the door. He looked guilty, like he knew he’d made a mistake and didn’t knew how to be forgiven.

“Well, are you still mad and going to yell at me for nothing?” Harry asked, still standing near the door. Draco sat up cross-legged in the middle of the bed, looking at his hands that were playing with the sheets under him.

“I didn’t yell at you”

“Right but you yelled at your son and his friends when they were right. You were wrong , Draco” Draco nodded, looking a bit ashamed. “You made him cry” Harry added, feeling really mad at Draco for making his son cry. His anger felt like it wasn’t his own, like it was from far away. But it was still his, he could tell it was coming from him.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to yell like that, I was scared” Harry decided that it probably wasn’t that much of a big deal. He knew the truth about the wall because he tried himself but Draco didn’t know. And the story was hard to believe in itself.

“Yeah, okay” Harry whispered as he walked a bit closer to the bed. Draco looked up at him and he looked a bit frightened, his eyes a bit watery. Harry then went on the bed and pulled Draco against him. They stayed against each other for a long time. Harry was mostly sitting on one of Draco’s leg, his head was on Draco’s and his eyes were closed. He had an arm around his boyfriend’s neck as Draco had an arm around his lower back, his head against his chest. Their two other hands were joined between them.

After a moment there was a little knock on the door and Lesath entered, looking as shy as ever. They pulled back and looked at him with smiles.

‘Are we good?’ Draco asked mentally. Harry nodded.

“The others want you downstairs” They both nodded and Harry went to pick him up before taking Draco’s hand. They went down like that, hand in hand with Harry holding Lesath.

“What’s the matter, guys?” Harry asked went they arrived. They were all chilling on sofas and some of them were at the tables.

Eleonor and Ezekiel were reading books at one of the tables. She was sitting on the table, holding a book at her eyes level and he was sitting on a chair between her legs, his book on one of her legs. Nathaniel and Jordan were lying on one of the sofas. Jordan seemed to be asleep, his head on his boyfriend’s chest. One of his arms was wrapped around the blond waist and one of his legs was pulled up between Nath’s. Nathaniel was talking quietly with Joris, Alarik and Erin who were sitting on the floor next to him.

Zephir was sitting at a table with Zach, Emerik and Ethan, doing his homework but Dimitri was sitting in front of him and he seemed to be embarrassing Zephir. The five boys were laughing at another table and the little one were playing on the floor with Ascella in a corner of the room. Alya, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Theo were all chatting at a table and they looked up when Harry spoke.

“The kids want to find out what’s behind the wall” Blaise said with a shrug, like all of this didn’t concern him.

“All right” Harry answered, staring at the hole in the library wall.

“we should try to make it explode” Ezekiel suggested. Eleanor hit him with the book she was reading.

“You’re not making this wall explode, Ezé” She warned him

“Come on, baby” He pleaded, making puppy eyes at her. She shook her head and he sighed.

“Fine” He finally said. “Does anyone have a better idea?” He asked a little louder.

“what about undoing the spells and then opening the wall with magic?” Ascella asked. Harry thought it was a rather good  
idea. Everyone seemed to think about it for a second before they all nodded.

“Maybe you three should do it?” Hermione asked the triplets, more to Ezekiel and Alya since Nathaniel was still on the couch, probably too far to even hear the conversation. “You told us you were the most powerful here”

“Well, we’re not” Alya answered with a smile. “Our Dads are the most powerful in this room but not enough for this wall”

“But we come just after” Ezekiel reminded them with a proud smile. Eleanor hit him on the head with her book a second time and he winced.

“What about the five of you? You could do it together?” Theo then suggested.

“Well, yeah, that’s a good idea” Alya and Ezekiel agreed. “Nath!” She then yelled across the room. Jordan jumped a bit in the air, surprised by the sudden sound. He grumbled, wincing at the lightness of the room, and Nathaniel pulled him back against him, his hand in his hair.

“What?” He then asked quite harshly.

“Bring your ass here, we need your help with the wall” He didn’t answer but instead whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“C’mon, love, you need to move” Jordan grumbled again in response as he tightened his arms around Nathaniel. 

“Jo, come on” Nath repeated and Jordan rolled on his side, lying now between Nathaniel and the back of the couch. Nath squeezed his thigh one last time before walking to the table. Jordan rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes again.  
Nathaniel sat down besides his brother.

“So, what exactly do we do about that stupid wall?” Eleanor jumped down the table and Ezekiel took her place, standing on it.

“Us three and the dads will open the wall” He said. ”We’ll undo the spells and they’ll open it”

“How exactly do we do that?” Harry asked.

“We’ll teach you” Alya said, shrugging her shoulders and looking right behind Harry’s shoulder. Her brothers both nodded. 

“But not right now” Harry wanted to ask why they couldn’t do it now bit he didn’t have the time because there was a loud thud behind him. He turned on his chair to look. The thud seemed to come from upstairs and everyone in the room was now looking in this direction.

“Again, you bitch, seriously?” A voice yelled. Harry recognized it as Lyra’s. “You think you can kidnap me a second time? You just had me the first time because I was sleeping when you attacked, you stupid fool” Joris was on his feet in two seconds, he grabbed a book in one of the stash and he rushed to the second floor. Harry and Draco ran just behind him. 

Harry arrived on the second floor just in time to see Joris smash Lena on the head with his book. She fell on the floor, unconscious. He then turned to Lyra, who was on the floor. One of her lip was cut and bloody, her hair was in a mess and she was out of breath. She looked at Joris with wide eyes, a bit watery.

“You-you hit her” She said.

“You were fighting, I panicked” Joris said back, his voice shaking a bit. A few tears fell from her eyes and Harry took a step toward her to comfort her but Joris was on his knees in front of her instantly. He then wrapped his arms around her.  
Harry took a few steps back, feeling as if intruding on their intimacy. He bumped into Draco, who was standing behind him. Their hands linked automatically and they stayed there, watching their daughter and her boyfriend. 

Without disturbing Lyra and Joris, Zachady, Emerik, Dimitri and Zephir took Lena away. Harry followed them again, pulling Draco by the hand behind him. He vaguely wondered what they were going to do to her when they entered the chamber of secret.

“Do you think they’ll…?” He asked Draco silently as they walked slowly behind the boys. He shook his head and tightened his hand around Harry’s. Harry took that as a ‘Maybe, I don’t know’. They caught up with the others as they laid the girl on the floor.

“What are we doing with her now?” He asked, because even though that girl tried to kidnap his daughter for the second time because of a stupid crush, she still was a girl. She didn’t deserve to die in Harry’s opinion.

“We wait here until she wakes up” Dimitri said, looking just about to kill this girl with his bare hands.  
So they waited in the room for what felt like hours. Dimitri seemed to be comforting Zephir in a corner, his hand against Zephir’s neck, his thumb brushing his cheek. Harry wondered for a moment if the two of them finally were together but when Zephir shook his head and walked away it seemed pretty clear that it wasn’t the case. Emerik was sitting near Lena, watching her closely with his wand in hand. Zach was standing a few feet behind him, against a wall and he was looking at  
Dimi and Zeph. Harry was sitting on the ground in another corner, Draco behind him. Draco’s head was on his shoulder and from time to time, he was whispering things in his ear.

“Do you think we should try to talk to Zephir?” Harry suddenly asked when the latter sat on the ground and stared at the wall in front of him like it held all the answers to his questions. “About Dimitri, I mean” He added when Draco didn’t answer.

“I don’t know, Harry. I mean, do you really think a sixteen year old boy would want to talk about his love life to his dad?” Harry nodded. Draco was probably right but Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he should help his son.

“Maybe you’re right but I’m sixteen too so who could understand him better than me?” Harry said as he started to get up.

“Probably anyone but you” Harry showed him his middle finger as he walked away and Draco laughed behind him.  
Harry walked to Zephir and hesitated before sitting down next to him. The boy barely looked at him, his head bent low. He was looking at his hands, which were lying on his legs.

“Is something wrong between you and Dimitri?” Harry finally asked after what felt like on minute or two. He wanted Zephir to spoke first but they hadn’t an eternity to talk. Once Lena would wake up, they’ll have to take care of her, whatever the boys wanted to do to her.

“There’s nothing between me and Dimitri” He answered as he looked away, in Dimitri’s direction.  
“Oh come on, I can see you two like each other, we all can” A blush appeared on Zephir’s cheeks.

“Maybe I like him, but it doesn’t matter” He said after a silence and then he got up and went to another corner in the room. Harry frowned but didn’t follow him. Something was wrong on Zephir’s side and he wanted to find out what. 

The silence stretched in the room and suddenly there was a loud rumbling coming from the ceiling. Everybody looked up and gathered at the center of the room.

“What is this?” Emerik asked.

“I have no fucking idea” Zach and Dimi answered at the same time.

Then, bodies fell from the ceiling, screaming. They all crashed on the ground and then the silence was back. Harry looked at them and they seemed unconscious. Four of them looked about around his age while the others looked like they were around 12 years old.

Zach almost ran to a girl and knelt down beside her as the triplets appeared next to Harry and Draco.

“Hey Ad, come on wake up” Zach said softly.

“That’s Adhara, her sister” Nathaniel said. Harry and Draco nodded.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Harry asked, because they arrived at the perfect time.

“We just wanted to check on you all because it’s been hours since you left” Harry nodded again. Emerik brushed passed him, shoving him aside to kneel in front of a boy. They were all starting to wake up by now. The boy reached up to touch Emerik cheek as he sighed.

“You’re okay” The boy whispered. Emerik nodded and laid his head down on the boy’s shoulder. 

The two of them hugged for a long time, a time in which Nathaniel told Harry and Draco who where these kids. The girl Zach ran to was Aludra and she looked a bit like him. The boy Emerick was hugging was Daniel, Remus and Tonks’ son. Then there vas Riley and Alice, Emerik’s siblings. Riley was about 15 and Alice was probably 11. She had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, just like Luna. There was another blond girl around the same age, Lilith. 

She was Pansy and Ginny’s daughter. One of the older was Lorelyn, Lilith and Lena’s sister but she had brown hair. Then, there was Maël and Kyllian who were 11 and 13 and were Dean and Seamus’ sons. They looked like Dean. Eliott was 13 and Remus and Tonks’ son. The last one was Léane, she was 13 and looked just like Hermione. They all got up and Harry helped Léane up. She thanked him with a smile and then stood next to him, looking at her feet. She looked shy, Harry found this cute.

“Can you guys apparate them in the apartment?” Zach asked the triplets. They all winced.

“Well, they’re a bit too much, we’re not that powerful” Alya answered. Nathaniel suddenly stilled beside Harry, he was frowning. Harry was about to ask what was wrong when Nath apparated away.

“Where is he?” Hary asked, a bit alarmed. He, Draco, Ezekiel and Alya seemed to be the only ones to notice so the four of them apparated away too. 

They landed in the middle of the living room. It was like landing in hell. Jordan was lying at their feet and there was blood all over him. Nathaniel was in a fight a few feet away with a tall guy. Ezekiel and alya immediately ran to their brother.

“Get upstairs, find our kids and lock yourself in our room” Harry told Draco before kneeling down next to Jordan. He was conscious and his hand was against his side. A large knife was on the ground next to him and Harry suddenly started to panic. He was bleeding a lot and Harry was like paralyzed. Suddenly, Nathaniel came running toward them and put his hands on Jordan’s wound, pressuring it. Nathaniel smiled softly at his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, baby” Jordan coughed and then reached out to put one of his hand over Nath’s. Harry couldn’t do anything but stare. Their hands suddenly started to glow softly and Jordan yelled in pain.

“Hold on, hold on” Nath whispered as he stared at the wound under their hands. Once it was mostly closed, he lifted their hands and Jordan stopped screaming.

“That’ll do it” Nathaniel said as he knotted a piece of his shirt over the wound. Jordan was breathing hard. Nathaniel helped Jordan on his feet and held him close.

“You okay?” He asked. Jordan simply nodded but he was holding really hard to Nathaniel. Harry had recovered a bit at that moment, now that he was relieved and reassured about Jordan. There was a loud noise against the door, like something crashing on it.

“We need to get out of here” Harry said as the three of them looked at the door. Jordan looked about to faint and really not able to run. “You apparate in the chamber of secrets and you stay there” He told Nath before running away to where Alya and Ezekiel were still fighting with the tall guy.  
Harry tried to knock him out with his magic but it didn’t work. So, he looked around him and picked a lamp up and smashed the head of the guy with it. He fell on the ground at his feet and his two kids got up, breathing hard.

“Thanks dad” Ezekiel said.  
“We have to go” Harry said as there was another loud thud from the door. They ran to the stairs and as Harry about to climb up behind his children, he heard a sniff. He stopped himself in his track and went around the stairs. Lesath was sitting there, his knees up against his chest and tears streaming down his face.

“Daaad” He cried when he saw Harry. There was another thud from the door, louder this time.

“Okay, come here” Harry said as he knelt down. He took the boy in his arms and ran upstairs. Alya and Ezekiel were waiting for him at the top of the stairs. They widened their eyes when they saw Lesath.

“What is-“ She was cut short by another thud against the door.

“Come on, hurry up” Harry said as he walked toward the door. They entered and closed the door behind them.

“Where are the other?” Ezekiel asked when he saw that the room was empty. Harry didn’t answer and hurried to the next  
room, where he told Draco to go. When he opened the door, he felt relieved. They were all here, waiting patiently.

“Oh, thank Merlin” Draco sighed when Harry opened the door.

Nathaniel was still holding Jordan in the living room.

“My magic’s not working” He said as he tried for the fifth time to apparate away. Jordan made a sound near his shoulder and laughed lightly. Nathaniel sighed and held him tighter against his body. He looked around him, he needed to find somewhere to hide because whatever was pounding on the door was going to enter soon. He then spotted the library. They had rebuilt it, but the hole caused by the explosion was still behind it.

“Hold on” He told Jordan as he walked to the wall. He sat his boyfriend on the ground and pulled on the shelves. They moved slightly but still moved. He pulled again until there was enough space for a body. He turned his head to Jordan who had fallen on the ground. The healing always left him a bit light-headed but the loss of blood made it worse.

“Naaaath” Jordan said when he saw Nathaniel head in front of his.

“Shhhh, don’t talk” Jordan laughed at him as he raised a hand in Nathaniel hair. 

“You’re beautiful… and your hair are the softest” he said in the sleepy voice drunk men always have. Nathaniel smiled at him.

“Okay, enough softness” He said before grabbing Jordan by the arms. Once he was sitting, he grabbed him by the waist and helped him up. He then lead Jordan to the hole behind the library and sat him down. He kneeled in front of him and took his head in his hand.

“You don’t touch the wall okay?”

“Why?” Jordan really looked like he wanted to know.

“Because we don’t wanna die, do we?” Jordan moved his head to say no and then glared at the wall like it was mean to him. Nathaniel pulled the library to close it. Just as it closed, the door of the living room bursted open.


End file.
